Le pouvoir des sentiments
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: Lorsque l'on possède ou que l'on est en contact avec une chose, on considère comme normal de l'avoir auprès de soi. Mais quand nous perdons cette chose, on en réalise la valeur inestimable parfois trop tard. Ichigo allait en faire la douloureuse expérience.
1. Perte de repères

**Le pouvoir des sentiments** ~

Chapitre 1 : Perte de repères

ooo ooo ooo

- Escadrons 3 et 4, déplacez ces blocs dans l'aile Est ! Escadrons 6 et 7, allez transmettre le rapport pour tenir le Capitaine Général Yamamoto informé et rendez vous à la falaise du Sokyoku pour superviser la fin de la remise en état des quartiers aux alentours ! Escadron 9, veillez au ravitaillement de matériel et apportez-en ici ! Exécution !

- A vos ordres, Lieutenant Iemura ! s'écrièrent les escadrons en question avant de disparaître en un shunpo.

Yasochika remonta ses lunettes avec un soupir.

_Ça n'a pas été facile mais les choses redeviennent peu à peu comme avant, _pensa-t-il. La Soul Society aurait pu ne pas se relever.

- T'as raison, on n'est pas passé loin, s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

- Harunobu qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? sourit-il nerveusement, les dents serrées. N'es-tu pas supposé superviser la reconstruction de l'aile Ouest ?

- Relax, vieux, répliqua ce dernier en se grattant la tête. J'y peux rien si tu penses à voix haute, tu devrais voir si il n'y a pas un traitement pour ça.

- Espèce de…, commença Iemura.

- Mais tu as raison, reprit Harunobu, les yeux sur l'horizon. La Soul Society aurait pu ne pas se relever. Cela dit, on a déjà survécu à Aizen alors ne pas en faire autant cette fois aurait été une honte pour nous.

- Peut-être, répliqua l'homme à lunettes. Mais même lors de l'affrontement contre ce renégat, les pertes n'étaient pas aussi lourdes.

Un vent souffla sur la colline où ils se tenaient.

La Soul Society avait dû faire face à un nouvel ennemi ou plutôt deux. Deux femmes Espada exilées que l'on avait sous-estimées à cause de leur rang se composant de trois chiffres. Cela s'avéra une grossière erreur puisqu'elles s'étaient durement entraînées ces deux dernières années pour venger l'emprisonnement de leur vénéré Aizen en ravageant la Soul Society. Leur force rivalisait avec celle des Espada possédant un chiffre et sans l'intervention d'Ichigo et ses amis, le monde serait en déséquilibre à l'heure actuelle.

Cette bataille avait eu lieu ici-même il y a un mois et la paix était revenue, mais en apparence seulement. Les dégâts n'étaient hélas pas uniquement matériels, nombre de divisions perdirent des hommes et le Capitaine Kyoraku était dans le coma pour avoir protégé Nanao et trois autres Shinigamis. Ise était déjà mince de nature et très sérieuse mais depuis que son capitaine était inconscient à la 4ème division, elle avait perdu encore plus de poids et se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail pour penser à autre chose que sa souffrance qu'elle refusait de montrer.

Hitsugaya Toshiro pour sa part n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa division, pourtant il n'allait pas bien pour autant, préoccupé par sa vice-capitaine.

Marchant dans le couloir menant à son bureau, il poussa la porte et la vit assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre à fixer l'extérieur d'un regard vide. Elle ne montra pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce. Les traits du visage du petit génie changèrent pour exprimer un sentiment qui lui était peu commun : la tristesse. Ça faisait un mois que cette bataille s'était déroulée et un mois que Matsumoto n'était plus la même. Elle travaillait sans qu'il n'ait à la rappeler à l'ordre et n'avait plus bu la moindre goutte de saké. En temps normal, il aurait apprécié ces changements mais pas dans de telles circonstances. Car en contrepartie, la pétillante Shinigami n'était plus d'humeur joyeuse, ne plaisantait plus, ne souriait tout simplement plus. Elle était là sans y être comme bien d'autres.

Avec un soupir, Toshiro referma derrière lui et s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Matsumoto, dit-il après quelques secondes, ne supportant plus ce lourd silence.

- Oui, capitaine ? répondit celle-ci d'un ton morne sans le regarder, un bras sur son genou fléchit.

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'en vouloir, insista Hitsugaya en osant la fixer, les bras croisés. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, personne n'y pouvait rien.

L'intéressée eut un sourire triste, la lueur au fond de ses iris bleus disparue depuis un mois.

- Je le sais mais ça ne m'aide pas à refermer le trou qui s'est ouvert en moi.

Son capitaine ne répliqua pas, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Vous savez, je me demande comment vont les autres, poursuivit la belle femme, pas atteinte par son silence.

- Dans le même état que toi, je pense.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle, ses prunelles suivant un nuage blanc filant doucement dans le ciel limpide. Mais une personne doit souffrir plus que moi, ajouta-t-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Rangiku ferma ses paupières et une unique larme s'échappa du coin de ses yeux pour couler lentement vers son menton.

- La douleur que ressent Ichigo ne peut même pas être qualifiée en mots.

[ … ]

A Karakura, le temps était maussade, gris, pluvieux depuis deux semaines. Rares étaient les fois où la météo demeurait si mauvaise. Au moins une personne ne s'en plaignait pas et détestait désormais le soleil.

Chez les Kurosaki, c'était calme, mot qui n'était jamais employé pour définir l'ambiance de cette maison. Quelqu'un connaissant la famille penserait immédiatement qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à moins d'être au courant de la situation.

- Onii chan dort encore ? s'inquiéta Yuzu en préparant la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'entend plus le réveil ces temps-ci, dit Karin en disposant les bols et les tasses.

Leur père entra dans le salon à cet instant.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le réveiller.

- Merci, papa, lança la petite maman.

Il leva la main sans se retourner, signe que ce n'était rien. Isshin escalada donc les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de son fils. Plus on montait à l'étage plus l'atmosphère s'assombrissait et devenait épaisse tel un brouillard invisible. Il poussa la porte portant maintenant le numéro « 18 » et entra dans la pièce peu éclairée pour s'arrêter au centre. C'est à peine si il distingua la silhouette de son aîné couché sous les draps.

- Ichigo, il est 07h15. Il faut te lever.

Ce dernier remua faiblement avant d'émettre un faible gémissement signalant qu'il quittait le sommeil.

- J'arrive quand je serai douché, marmonna-t-il d'une voix épuisée en continuant à lui montrer son dos.

Son géniteur ne répondit rien. Voilà un mois que son fils allait mal. Au début, il ne dormait pas si bien, s'isolait et ne mangeait pratiquement rien. Depuis quelques jours, il avait fait des efforts en ce sens. Isshin dirait maintenant qu'il réussissait à dormir mais seulement quand l'aube se levait, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était si fatigué chaque matin.

- Très bien, on t'attend en bas.

Il tourna les talons et le laissa à nouveau seul. Dès que la porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, Ichigo se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond d'un œil éteint, un bras au-dessus de la tête.

Encore un week-end de passé et une nouvelle semaine qui commence. Sans _elle_. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'Inoue avait « disparu ». Lors de cette bataille à la Soul Society, il avait été convenu qu'elle reste à Karakura jusqu'à leur retour, loin de tout danger. Malheureusement, le roux avait sous-estimé la détermination d'Orihime décidée à protéger ses amis coûte que coûte, car elle avait forcé Urahara à lui ouvrir le Senkaimon dès qu'on lui rapporta que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient blessés. Elle voulait se rendre utile, là encore c'était du Inoue tout craché. Ichigo aurait dû le voir venir.

**FLASH-BACK**

**Soul Society, un mois plus tôt.**

Des bâtiments tombaient en ruine, des cratères perforaient le sol, des corps étaient étendus ici et là, de la fumée s'élevait un peu partout. Des brèches dans le ciel donnaient le libre accès aux Hollows que l'on pouvait compter par centaines et dont le nombre ne semblait pas faiblir en dépit de la quantité incroyable tués, pulvérisés, brulés, électrifiés et de bien d'autres façons selon les attaques lancées par les Shinigamis de différents grades, y compris des capitaines aidés par Uryuu et Sado.

Les deux femmes responsables de ce carnage, prénommées Yui et Mei, se battaient contre les Capitaines Soi Fon et Kyoraku, ces deux derniers ayant l'avantage permettant d'espérer que la victoire était proche.

Seulement voilà, tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Ichigo aidait à terrasser des Menos de la catégorie des Adjuchas. Il se protégea d'une attaque en levant Zangetsu à hauteur de son visage pour mieux riposter ensuite.

- Ichigo, attention ! le prévint Rangiku qui combattait cinq monstres à la fois.

Trop tard. Un autre Hollow arriva sur le côté droit du Shinigami remplaçant et le projeta au sol où il fit plusieurs roulades avant d'enfin s'arrêter avec une grimace de douleur. Il ne se doutait pas que dès la seconde où il toucha le sol, la haine de Mei et Yui grimpa en le voyant. Lui, le responsable de l'emprisonnement d'Aizen.

Yui qui possédait un zanpakuto capable de transformer l'air en énergie envoya une pluie de boules de diverses couleurs semblables à des cero, que Soi Fon évita aisément jusqu'à en recevoir une en pleine poitrine qui la brûla comme de l'acide. Yui disposait d'un autre pouvoir caché que seul le fils d'Isshin avait vu à l'œuvre en arrivant. Quant à Mei, elle ne prit pas la peine de viser Kyoraku mais plutôt sa vice-capitaine pas loin sur un toit avec d'autres hommes, et leur jeta son attaque de type foudre. Shunsui ne réfléchit pas et s'interposa dans la trajectoire, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance et tomber au sol d'une hauteur d'au moins quinze mètres dans un angle inquiétant.

- CAPITAINE KYORAKU ! hurla Nanao, les larmes aux yeux.

Orihime arriva à cet instant, ce qu'elle vit la paralysa sur place. Il y avait tant de blessés conscients ou non, la 4ème division s'activait vraiment et elle vit même Uryuu allongé avec une blessure à l'épaule et Renji qui avait une profonde coupure à la jambe, tous deux pris en charge par Hanataro. La beauté auburn s'élança vers eux pour prêter main forte tout en cherchant ses autres amis du regard. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la Soul Society, son esprit s'était immédiatement focalisé sur l'un d'eux. Assez loin, elle vit Kurosaki kun se relever péniblement en s'appuyant sur Zangetsu, le corps tremblant. Penché en avant, il ne remarqua pas qu'il devint la cible principale des deux femmes ennemies, l'une l'attaquant par devant, l'autre par derrière. Le cœur de la guérisseuse faillit s'arrêter. Ses amis étaient déjà en train de se faire soigner mais l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui, avait besoin d'aide et elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Pas encore une fois.

- Kurosaki kuuun !

Il ne réagit pas à cause de la distance et du boucan provoqué par les Hollows. En revanche, Rukia qui se battait sur un toit entre elle et Ichigo l'entendit parfaitement et écarquilla ses yeux indigo en voyant Inoue foncer à une vitesse incroyable sur le champ de bataille sans réfléchir.

- INOUE !

Cette inattention lui valut de recevoir un coup de queue dans le ventre qui l'expédia sur la façade d'un bâtiment déjà en piteux état. Orihime ne freina pas sa course, ne soupçonnant pas dans le désordre ambiant que son amie qui la suppliait de rebrousser chemin venait de se faire battre. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était de sauver celui qui faisait battre son coeur de la puissante attaque le prenant pour cible. Elle zigzagua parmi les corps, sauta au-dessus de certains, les larmes brouillant sa vue pour ainsi passer près d'eux sans leur venir en aide. Orihime s'écarta pour éviter des projectiles, appela son bouclier pour en repousser quelques uns et trébucha plus d'une fois sur le sol instable et couvert de sang, sans tomber. Elle courait encore et encore, ses jambes filant presque d'elles-mêmes, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses mollets protestant sous l'effort. Peu lui importait la douleur, la fatigue, les égratignures. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver Ichigo qui risquait de vivre ses derniers instants et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle alla au-delà de ses limites.

En effet, le fils Kurosaki n'avait vu que Mei lui faisant face et faisait en sorte de le distraire pour l'empêcher de voir Yui qui se préparait à lancer sa plus puissante attaque avec l'énergie qu'elle pouvait encore utiliser. Cependant, le frère des jumelles avait parfaitement entendu la petite Kuchiki crier à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il s'était retourné après avoir enfin réussi à éjecter Mei plus loin, pour voir son amie Inoue essoufflée debout à cinq mètres devant lui, les bras écartés, dans la trajectoire d'une attaque énorme dont la taille défiait l'imagination et qui aspirait des gravats, des tuiles telle une mini tornade.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle le lycéen se demanda ce qu'Inoue faisait là, comment elle était arrivée ici, pourquoi diable son bouclier n'était pas dressé autour d'elle tandis qu'elle lui souriait faiblement sous ses perles argentées remplies d'eau. Il était évident qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose même à cette distance, et Ichigo aurait probablement été le plus rapide, son cri d'horreur au bord de ses lèvres, prêt à la rejoindre pour la tirer de là malgré son shihakusho presque en lambeaux et son corps aux multiples blessures.

Hélas, c'était déjà trop tard.

Le temps qu'il envoie la commande à son cerveau, l'immense sphère d'énergie frappa Orihime dans le dos et explosa à son contact. Le souffle fit décoller tous ceux présents dans le périmètre et nul ne put ignorer le hurlement déchirant suivit du cri d'agonie s'élevant du centre de l'explosion, qui fit même voler des morceaux du sol et explosa des vitres. L'impact fut si violent qu'ils furent tous éblouis, la terre trembla, des Hollows furent anéantis et des débris divers soulevés par cette force frappèrent des Shinigamis en les blessant davantage ou les tuant sur le coup.

Ichigo qui avait été propulsé le dos contre un mur qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout, toussa à cause de la fumée épaisse et agita la main pour dégager son champ de vision essentiellement constitué de cendres et de poussière. C'est là qu'il prit conscience d'avoir une tige de métal enfoncée dans l'épaule gauche. Ignorant la douleur, il empoigna l'objet qu'il tira d'un coup sec avant de le jeter en étouffant son cri et sans attendre, il se précipita à l'endroit le plus dévasté de la zone.

- Kurosaki san, attendez ! l'arrêta un Shinigami indemne.

- La zone n'est pas sécurisée ! le mit en garde un autre. Vous ne pouvez pas...

- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! s'égosilla-t-il. Mon amie est là-bas bande de crétins !

- Il n'y a plus...

- Je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! répéta Ichigo en leur donnant à chacun un coup suffisamment fort dans la poitrine pour qu'ils lui foutent la paix.

Sans un regard en arrière, il reprit sa course. Son cœur pompait si vite qu'il en avait mal, il avait tellement de difficultés à respirer que ses poumons le brûlaient et ce n'était pas en raison de l'environnement à l'aspect hostile. Soudain, il arriva devant un cratère si profond qu'il manqua de tomber dedans et n'en distinguait pas le fond. Pas découragé pour autant, il continua.

- Inoue ! appela-t-il en toussant plus fortement, ses yeux le piquant.

Maudite fumée.

- Inoue, réponds !

L'absence de réponse le tuait. La peur grandissait en lui à chaque pas, à chaque inspiration, à chaque battement de son cœur comprimé. Il glissa sur une paroi et se rendit au centre.

- Je vais te sortir de là, tiens bon !

Aussi dur que ça pouvait être à admettre, il s'attendait à voir son corps qui justifierait son silence et qu'il pourrait prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener se faire soigner. Certainement pas… le vide.

- Non… pas toi…

Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout alors qu'il était plus que certain qu'elle avait crié ici, à cet emplacement précis. Il ne restait même pas un fragment de ses vêtements, quoi que ce soit pouvant témoigner de son existence.

- I… Inoue…

Le souffle saccadé, sa gorge le brûlant comme si il avait avalé un flacon d'acide, Ichigo lâcha son zanpakuto qui tomba dans un bruit métallique. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés mais ne reflétaient plus rien. Ses lèvres tremblaient mais ne pouvaient plus laisser passer un son. Son cerveau ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Son cœur lui parut aussi lourd que de l'acier. Ses membres comme transpercés par une armée de lances. Son corps en piteux état s'engourdit comme si un venin mortel s'y répandait avec une froide lenteur et il s'effondra à genoux, ses bras pendant de chaque côté de lui, ses orbes sans éclat fixant l'endroit où son amie se tenait il y a quelques minutes pour lui sauver la vie.

D'abord silencieux, plaidant intérieurement pour qu'on le tire de ce cauchemar, Ichigo fut rattrapé par la réalité douloureuse qu'il cherchait déjà à fuir par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, le bord de ses yeux le piquant plus fortement.

Maudite fumée. Maudite fumée. Maudite fumée.

Il se pencha à quatre pattes, son poing serrant un tas de poussière. Il regarda aveuglément la fine poudre dans sa paume ouverte avant que celle-ci ne soit soufflée par le vent en agitant ses cheveux et sa tenue déchirée. La poussière ne fut pas la seule à être emportée, l'humanité d'Ichigo également. Il frappa violemment le sol alors qu'un reiatsu aussi noir que les ténèbres et aussi rouge que le sang tourbillonnait autour de lui.

- INOUEEEEE !

Ce cri de douleur, de peine, de désespoir, d'incompréhension fut sans doute entendu jusque dans le Rukongai.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Toujours allongé dans son lit, Ichigo pensait, repensait chaque minute de la journée à ce jour horrible où il avait l'impression d'avoir lui-même cessé de vivre. Fou de colère, il avait perdu le contrôle de son Hollow (d'après ce qu'on lui avait rapporté) et avait achevé Mei sans (étonnamment) s'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre et était redevenu lui-même grâce à Rukia et Chad qui le résonnèrent. Les Shinigamis, eux, se chargèrent de Yui.

Observant toujours le plafond, Ichigo plissa les yeux. Il avait repris le chemin du lycée. Oui, il n'avait pas longtemps sombré dans le désespoir parce que pour lui, Inoue était toujours en vie. Il en était sûr et certain et refusait de croire à sa mort en dépit des circonstances. Pour preuve, ça faisait des semaines qu'il la cherchait partout où il le pouvait à la Soul Society comme à Karakura. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une pâle lueur se frayer petit à petit un chemin à travers ses rideaux.

Le jeune Shinigami jeta un œil à son réveil, se leva et s'empara de son uniforme scolaire posé sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, il alla devant la fenêtre et grimaça sous les rayons inattendus.

Pourquoi le ciel n'était-il pas resté orageux ? Comment pouvait-il être si beau et lumineux alors qu'Inoue n'était plus physiquement avec eux ?! Qui avait décidé que la Terre devait continuer de tourner comme si de rien n'était quand une personne à laquelle on tient n'est plus à nos côtés ?!

L'adolescent grogna et se détourna. Il détestait vraiment le soleil.

[ … ]

Après sa douche, Ichigo était descendu partager le petit-déjeuner avec ses sœurs. Yuzu égayait l'ambiance avec ses sourires et sa joie de vivre naturelle tandis que Karin agissait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire apparemment indifférente. Toutes deux savaient pertinemment que leur frère souffraient, seulement elles ne voulaient pas l'encourager à se comporter ainsi en le laissant seul. Au contraire, leur but était de ramener les vieilles habitudes.

Yuzu avait fini par songer à la possibilité qu'Orihime chan n'était pas morte, son onii chan avait peut-être raison en affirmant qu'elle était forte comme fille en dépit des apparences, et vivante quelque part. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Orihime mais faisait confiance à Ichigo. Sa jumelle pour sa part ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Leur grand frère ne leur avait donné aucun détail mais d'après sa réaction et celle de ses amis, notamment Tatsuki, Rukia et Renji (puisque Chad ne s'exprimait pas autant mais son aura peinée en disait suffisamment), ce qui était arrivé à Inoue san était affreux. Karin se demandait donc si son frère ne se raccrochait pas plutôt à un espoir inexistant pour éviter de faire face à la réalité.

Des coups retentirent, la sortant de ses pensées. Yuzu fila ouvrir et sourit largement à la personne sur le seuil.

- Ohayo, Abarai kun ! Tu veux entrer un instant ? Onii chan a presque fini de manger !

Il portait l'uniforme scolaire ce qui ne la choqua pas du tout étant donné qu'elle savait tout sur les Shinigamis (dont certains allaient en cours avec son frère), les Hollows etc. Son père avait fini par lui expliquer.

- Non, je préfère l'attendre dehors, lui sourit le tatoué. Tu peux lui dire de se dépêcher par contre ?

- Oui, ne bouge pas !

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à l'intérieur en laissant la porte entrouverte. Renji poussa un soupir et s'appuya dos au mur le plus proche. Le sombre reiatsu instable d'Ichigo lui était perceptible d'ici. Moins puissant qu'il y a un mois mais toujours présent.

Ce dernier quitta la table, remercia sa sœur pour le déjeuner qu'elle lui avait préparé et fila à l'entrée mettre ses chaussures. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Papa…

- Une minute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi ? soupira son fils qui se tourna lourdement vers lui, visiblement las.

Son père l'observa avec tristesse.

- Je sais que tu fais des efforts depuis le mois dernier, Ichigo. Tu inquiètes moins tes sœurs, tu recommences à te nourrir et tu ne t'isoles plus autant. Seulement moi, tu continues à m'inquiéter parce que tu n'es toujours pas toi-même et tu sembles animé par des pensées mauvaises, acheva le brun en pressant son épaule.

Son aîné maintint son regard sans rien dire, puis lui montra son dos -se dégageant ainsi de sa prise. On voyait nettement que les muscles de son corps entier étaient tendus.

- Je redeviendrai moi-même quand Inoue sera de retour parmi nous, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

Là-dessus, il sortit rejoindre Renji en laissant son géniteur encore plus inquiet qu'avant cette courte conversation.

- Et si Orihime chan ne revenait pas, Ichigo, devrai-je penser que j'ai à la fois perdu ma femme et mon fils ? murmura doucement Isshin, le cœur lourd.

Avec un soupir en disant long, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour commencer sa journée de travail.

[ … ]

Ichigo et Renji marchaient depuis cinq minutes à peine en parlant de la vie à Karakura et des travaux en bonne voie à la Soul Society. Le Shinigami de la 6ème division et la sœur de Byakuya furent envoyés à Karakura pour surveiller la ville. En dehors du Shinigami stationné ici, ce travail revenait normalement à Ichigo mais il délaissait sa fonction de Shinigami remplaçant, car trop occupé à essayer de retrouver Orihime dès qu'il en avait le temps.

La princesse fut effacée de la mémoire de ses camarades par le biais d'Urahara, excepté de celle de ses amis. C'est-à-dire Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, Uryuu, Mizuiro et Chizuru. Pour tous les autres -élèves et enseignants, y compris ses voisins et connaissances-, Inoue Orihime n'avait jamais existé ou était partie ailleurs. Au début, Ichigo avait vraiment très mal réagi à cela au point qu'on craigne que son Hollow ne refasse surface et tue quelqu'un à savoir Kisuke. Pour lui, c'était trahir Inoue que de faire en sorte d'effacer son existence en ce bas monde alors qu'elle avait aidé tant de personnes et apporté plus qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu et ne recevrait jamais. Après réflexion, Ichigo s'était dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal puisque ce n'était que provisoire -pour lui, Inoue reviendrait tôt ou tard- et puis il ne supporterait pas de voir ses camarades lui manifester peine et pitié.

- A part ça, comment tu vas ? demanda soudain Renji d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, une main dans sa poche.

- C'est quoi cette question ? grogna le roux, son sac derrière l'épaule.

L'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils mais sans plus, s'attendant à cette réaction.

- Ben ce que tu deviens, comment tu passes tes journées…

- Je vais au lycée, je travaille et je continue à chercher Inoue. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça que tu voulais entendre ? répliqua l'adolescent avec colère.

- Ichigo…, commença-t-il tristement.

- Laisse tomber, Renji. Où est Rukia au fait ?

- … Elle tuait un Hollow, elle ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Juste à ce moment, des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière eux. Rukia, en uniforme également, les rejoignit rapidement et fit la route avec eux.

- Je pensais vous retrouver au lycée et non en chemin.

Marchant entre les deux garçons, elle regarda Ichigo qui n'avait pas sourcillé à son arrivée. Normalement, elle le frapperait sans retenue pour lui sortir cette tête de déterré et laisser cette sombre énergie émaner de lui. Sauf que depuis la disparition d'Inoue, c'était difficile de reprendre le cours de la vie. Si elle titillait Ichigo maintenant, elle réveillerait automatiquement le dragon qui dormait et très en colère. Pas la colère liée au fait qu'il n'aimait pas être embêté, mais une colère, une fureur peut-être, ayant une origine bien plus profonde.

- Comment vas-tu Ichigo ?

Ce dernier s'arrêta net pour leur faire face.

- Tu t'es passé le mot avec Renji ?

Rukia frissonna légèrement à son ton agressif.

- Non, c'est juste une question comme ça.

- Une question comme ça ? répéta-t-il, les dents serrées. Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Nous...

- J'en ai assez qu'on me demande sans arrêt comment je vais ! Vous voulez que je me sente comment, bordel !

- Ichigo…, retenta-t-elle, la main tendue vers lui.

- Vous savez que je ne vais pas vous répondre avoir la forme alors arrêtez avec ça !

N'en pouvant plus, la brunette saisit le col de sa chemise et le secoua violemment.

- Rukia ! essaya de la raisonner Renji, une main sur son bras.

Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse exploser le fort sentiment grossissant jour après jour en leur ami, mais elle ne l'écouta pas et rejeta sa main en haussant les épaules.

- Tu devrais déjà commencer par cesser de sauter à la gorge de tes amis ! hurla-t-elle au visage du frère des jumelles. Nous souffrons nous aussi mais on ne peut pas se noyer dans notre souffrance, tu dois avancer au moins pour ta famille si tu refuses de le faire pour toi !

Ses prunelles indigo brillant de larmes, elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

- Inoue nous manque également, murmura-t-elle, la voix déraillant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller de la sorte, Ichigo.

Ce dernier, des franges orange couvrant ses yeux, porta une main sur celle de son amie pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- C'est vous qui vous laissez aller en recommençant à vivre votre vie comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il d'une voix sombre et basse d'où perçait la douleur. Inoue n'est plus à nos côtés, merde. Et vous voulez que j'agisse en passant au-dessus de ça ? Je refuse de croire qu'elle est morte et je continuerai à la chercher autant de temps qu'il le faudra, acheva-t-il.

Sur cette déclaration, il leur montra son dos et reprit sa marche vers le lycée en laissant ses deux amis plantés sur place. La petite Kuchiki n'avait pas bougé de sa position, ses poings très serrés. Son ami d'enfance vint à sa hauteur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes en voyant des gouttes partir de son visage pour s'éclater au sol. Enfin, elle craquait. Enfin, elle montrait ses sentiments qu'elle avait tant bien que mal étouffés.

- Laisse tout sortir, Rukia.

Il leva les yeux sur le ciel qui recommençait à se couvrir alors que le soleil régnait en maître il y a peu.

_Depuis que tu n'es plus là, le monde part de travers, Inoue san, _pensa Renji, une boule à l'estomac.

Le vice-capitaine n'était certes pas proche d'Orihime, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était pour autant insensible à sa disparition.

[ … ]

En classe, Ichigo salua brièvement Chad, Ishida et Mizuiro, esquiva Keigo moins turbulent que d'habitude et alla rejoindre son siège. Il faisait en sorte de ne plus maintenir une trop grande distance avec ses sœurs, surtout Yuzu qui détestait ça, seulement avec ses amis, c'était différent. Il savait ce qu'ils pensaient et il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Le fils Kurosaki ne prêta pas attention à Renji et Rukia entrant peu après lui et sortit ses affaires.

Le premier cours débuta comme à l'accoutumée, ses orbes marron dérivant de temps à autre sur la chaise vide d'Inoue. Avec un soupir, le Shinigami remplaçant se força à écouter le professeur. Ça n'arrangerait pas ses affaires qu'il foire son semestre. Cependant, quand Tatsuki arriva en retard en s'excusant et qu'il croisa son regard sombre souligné de cernes, Ichigo comprit direct qu'elle avait une chose de la plus haute importance à lui dire, et qu'il n'aimerait peut-être pas l'entendre non plus.

[ … ]

- Kurosaki a changé.

- On n'avait pas remarqué, Ishida, lança ironiquement Renji.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Sado, c'est que ce n'est pas lié au fait qu'il soit plus mince, les traits tirés ou plus agressif. Mais ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Plus les jours passent, plus il se comporte comme si Inoue pouvait apparaître d'un instant à l'autre, finit-il, la voix troublée par l'émotion.

- Sauf que c'est impossible, rejeta Rukia. Il ne reste rien d'elle, aucune trace ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle a explosé en particules spirituelles même si elle n'était pas une Shinigami. Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi a lui-même avancé cette hypothèse.

Tous quatre se tenaient dans un coin isolé de la cour.

- Que devons-nous faire dans ce cas ? questionna Uryuu en remontant ses lunettes. Laisser Kurosaki croire ça…

- J'ai essayé, le coupa la brune, une main serrant son coude. J'ai essayé ce matin de lui ouvrir les yeux mais il ne veut rien savoir, il s'obstine dans cette vaine recherche en oubliant presque qui il est.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, la contredit Chad, ses bras massifs croisés. La détermination et l'entêtement font partie de la personnalité d'Ichigo, c'est ce qu'il est.

- Peut-être. Mais sa détermination le pousse à s'entêter à croire en un miracle qui n'arrivera jamais, marmonna Renji, les yeux fermés.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Ichigo était déjà têtu de nature alors lui faire entendre raison quand ses sentiments -si forts actuellement- le poussaient à agir était hélas peine perdue.

Au même moment, dans le gymnase vide, le sujet de leur conversation discutait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tatsuki ?

Dès le début de la récrée, celle-ci avait fait en sorte qu'il la suive ici. Ichigo ne l'avait pas vue de si près depuis longtemps bien qu'ils avaient de nombreux cours en commun. Tatsuki avait les yeux fatigués comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, ses cheveux étaient quelque peu négligés et elle paraissait plus mince en dépit du sport qu'elle pratiquait toujours. A la voir et la connaissant, on devinait qu'elle avait perdu une partie d'elle-même.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, amorça-t-elle, debout face à lui.

Il attendit.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de chercher Orihime.

Énorme silence. Les mots ne parvinrent pas tout de suite à franchir l'esprit encombré du roux.

- … Quoi ? fit-il, profondément choqué.

Il aurait pu s'attendre à entendre ça de la bouche de n'importe qui mais pas _elle_. Pas Tatsuki qui n'abandonnait jamais. Pas Tatsuki qui se battait pour ce en quoi elle croyait… Pas Tatsuki la meilleure amie d'Inoue et qui serait prête à donner sa vie pour la protéger !

- Je sais ce que tu te dis, ça me fait mal de te demander ça, ajouta la championne en s'entourant elle-même de ses bras.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? ne capta-t-il pas, irrité. Bon sang, on parle d'Inoue ! Tu es aussi déterminée que moi à la protéger alors pourquoi… !?

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus lieu de la protéger ! l'interrompit-elle avec force, la voix cassée.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux, le corps raide.

- Tatsuki…

- Ouvre les yeux, Ichigo, elle n'est plus là ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle est partie dans un endroit où tu ne peux la rejoindre et la ramener.

- Je l'ai toujours retrouvée où qu'elle soit, ça ne changera pas cette fois ! s'obstina-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

La jeune fille eut un sourire sans joie.

- Tu cours après un fantôme et si tu veux la retrouver, c'est ce que tu deviendras toi aussi.

Le lycéen afficha un air signifiant qu'il ne saisissait pas où elle voulait en venir, l'incitant à s'expliquer en tendant une main vers son avant-bras.

- J'ai déjà perdu ma meilleure amie, je ne veux pas en plus perdre mon ami d'enfance souffla-t-elle. Orihime n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu passes tes journées à la chercher plutôt que de continuer à vivre ta vie.

Il bouillonna.

- Vous êtes tous là à me dire de vivre ma vie mais ce n'est pas si simple ! Vous y arrivez peut-être mais pas moi ! cria-t-il, lacéré par la douleur lancinante. Inoue s'est sacrifiée pour moi et sous mes yeux ! Je suis celui qu'elle a vu en dernier et à qui elle a souri avant de partir ! Souri alors que la mort se trouvait juste derrière elle ! Le soleil se lève tous les jours, les cours continuent, Karakura a pu être protégée mais Inoue n'est pas là pour en profiter ! Elle a laissé un vide derrière elle et je ne pourrai pas avancer en me disant qu'il ne sera jamais comblé, c'est impossible !

Il marqua une pause, la respiration rapide, la gorge nouée, la tête baissée. Les larmes de Tatsuki chutèrent sur ses joues à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et en le voyant serrer les poings si fort qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il saigne. Néanmoins, elle pressa son bras qu'elle tenait toujours pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là.

- Je ne peux pas faire ce que vous me demandez.

- Tu devras pourtant essayer, murmura son amie attristée. Orihime a laissé un vide, c'est vrai. Mais à ce rythme, c'est toi qui deviendras vide, tu as tellement changé…

Elle renifla.

- Cette douleur que tu refoules est la preuve que tu es vivant alors ressens-la et accepte-la. Ainsi, le sacrifice de ma meilleure amie n'aura pas été vain.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé, le prix à payer est trop élevé. J'aurais préféré mourir si ça signifiait la perdre.

- Comme toi, Orihime était prête à tout pour ses amis surtout toi, Ichigo. Tu as longtemps sous-estimé ce côté d'elle, mais tu as fini par le voir lorsqu'elle a donné sa vie pour une personne qui en valait la peine.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentit et elle se détourna. Parvenue dans l'encadrement de la porte, Tatsuki stoppa ses pas.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur Orihime.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea-t-il pas plus fort que nécessaire.

L'adolescente lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir qu'il était toujours prostré dans la même position. Ichigo était dans le déni total, refusant obstinément de croire en la mort d'une amie à laquelle il était plus attaché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Donc lui avouer maintenant qu'Orihime était profondément amoureuse de lui pourrait le faire réagir d'une manière plus négative que positive. Elle se mordit la lèvre et lui montra à nouveau son dos.

- Rien, oublie ça. Je t'attends en classe.

Là-dessus, la karatéka sortit à l'extérieur en laissant la porte ouverte.

[ … ]

La journée passa. Après les cours, le badge d'Ichigo sonna alors qu'il se trouvait en ville avec Renji et Rukia.

- On va s'en charger, décida-t-elle rapidement.

- Non, j'y vais, refusa-t-il. Tenez, allez plutôt à l'épicerie acheter le riz et le curry pour ma soeur, proposa-t-il en lui fourrant l'argent dans la main.

Ils n'étaient pas fâchés tous les deux en dépit de leur querelle de ce matin, mais on sentait toutefois une certaine tension venant d'Ichigo.

- Laisse-le y aller, Rukia, approuva Renji en se frottant la nuque.

- Mais…

- Si ça peut l'aider à se défouler.

Elle se tourna vers Ichigo qui partait déjà, elle se résigna à ne pas le suivre en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas blesser. Encore.

Le roux trouva le monstre non loin d'un magasin un peu isolé, perché sur l'enseigne. Enfin un peu de distraction avant de reprendre son rituel qui consistait à retrouver son amie. Il leva son insigne à son torse mais avant qu'il ne touche même son pull, le Hollow fut pulvérisé dans un éclat bleu. Le fils Kurosaki serra les dents avant de se retourner.

- Ishida.

- Kurosaki, déclara-t-il, le majeur au centre de sa monture. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir appelé au secours, grogna-t-il.

- Le temps que tu as perdu à le fixer aurait pu lui être suffisant pour te porter une attaque peut-être mortelle vu ton état.

Une veine pulsa sur un certain front.

- Je… Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je vais travailler, répondit simplement Uryuu. C'est le chemin que j'emprunte habituellement.

- Ben je t'en prie, poursuis-le, lâcha sèchement le Shinigami qui reprenait sa route.

L'autre le fixa une seconde avant de lancer…

- Tu fais vraiment peine à voir.

Ichigo se figea, tournant juste sa tête de profil pour croiser son regard fier.

- Tu as dit ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, soupira le Quincy. Tu inquiètes ton entourage sans le voir ou alors tu t'en fiches tout simplement.

- Tu ne fais pas partie des personnes se souciant de ma santé alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! pesta le fils d'Isshin en lui refaisant face. Plus je suis loin de toi mieux tu te portes, non ? Et c'est réciproque !

Des passants les contournaient rapidement, ne souhaitant surtout pas se retrouver embringués dans leurs histoires.

- La situation est différente, affirma le brun d'un ton étrange.

- Ah ouais ? Et en quoi ?

Le jeune homme à lunettes l'observa avec une certaine tristesse qu'Ichigo ne vit pas, trop remonté.

- Nous souffrons tous mais ta souffrance que tu n'exprimes pas émane lourdement de toi. Elle nous atteint et nous empêche en quelque sorte de faire notre deuil.

- Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas souffrir dans mon coin pour vous épargner avec mes mauvaises ondes, ironisa le frère de Karin et Yuzu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je…

- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux dire ! trancha-t-il en s'avançant à grands pas pour le choper par le col. Tu me dis que vous souffrez et je peux le voir chez Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku san, Chad et même Renji alors qu'il n'était pas aussi proche que nous d'Inoue mais et toi, Ishida ! Tu es toujours là droit et fier, sarcastique et emmerdant ! Où est ta souffrance là-dedans, tu peux me le dire ! prononça-t-il si fort en le secouant que des oiseaux s'envolèrent de leurs nids. Comment peux-tu te comporter ainsi alors que notre amie n'est plus là ! Comment tu peux cacher aussi bien ta souffrance alors qu'on arrive tout juste à vivre avec de notre côté ?!

Uryuu avait été secoué si violemment que ses lunettes glissèrent au bout de son nez. Pour une fois qu'il avait une excuse valable pour les remonter, il n'esquissa pas un geste.

- Je dois avoir une capacité à faire mon deuil plus vite que les autres.

Deuil. Deuil. Deuil. Bon Dieu mais qu'Ichigo détestait, haïssait, maudissait ce putain de mot ! Sauf que ce n'est pas ce qui tripla l'intensité de sa colère. Pour lui, Ishida venait de dire avoir déjà oublié Inoue après un mois seulement ou plutôt qu'il parvenait à vivre normalement même en la sachant pas là. C'était déjà dur à constater mais alors l'entendre… c'était trop. Il leva son autre poing.

- Parce que j'ai pleuré.

Le poing du roux s'immobilisa à dix centimètres de son visage pâle, son cœur sembla faire de même.

- Tu… Tu as _quoi_ ?

Il vit une substance brillante dans l'œil droit de son ami et rival, et c'est cela plus qu'autre chose qui l'incita à desserrer sa poigne sans le libérer.

- J'ai pleuré, Kurosaki, répéta-t-il, un peu gêné mais honnête. Seul chez moi et je me suis senti mieux après même si la douleur de la perte d'Inoue san est toujours présente.

Sa main attrapa le poignet du jeune Shinigami pour l'abaisser le long de son corps, ses iris bleus étincelant d'une vive lueur derrière sa monture qu'il remonta enfin.

- Si tu en faisais autant, je suis sûr que tu étoufferais moins sous le poids écrasant de tes sentiments.

Sur ces mots, Ishida remit sa cravate en place et laissa Ichigo donner un sens à ses paroles.

Le concerné resta au même endroit un temps indéfinissable. Ce qui le ramena sur terre fut une goutte sur son nez. En levant ses orbes ambre foncé, il en reçut une autre sur le front, puis sur les joues, les épaules et enfin le corps entier. La pluie se déversa sur lui et la population, fuyant ce ciel gris acier si lourd, orageux, terne. A l'image de son âme.

Ichigo se décida finalement à bouger, ses doigts tournoyant un objet dans la poche de son pantalon au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Il n'en avait rien dit à ses amis, son père ou même ses sœurs. Personne ne le savait à part lui. Personne ne soupçonnait que quelques jours après le sacrifice d'Orihime, Ichigo s'était rendu chez le propriétaire de la résidence où elle vivait. Il s'était arrangé avec l'homme pour continuer à payer le loyer de son amie à la condition qu'il ne mette pas son appartement en location. Le loyer de la guérisseuse n'était pas très élevé puisqu'elle avait réussi à se débrouiller pour bénéficier de quelques aides, et avec son salaire de travail à temps partiel plus ce qu'il gagnait en aidant son père à la clinique, le fils Kurosaki avait largement de quoi prendre en charge ce loyer. Et quand bien même ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il aurait trouvé une solution. Pas question de permettre à un inconnu d'habiter ici. C'était tout ce qui lui restait, la dernière parcelle prouvant qu'Inoue avait bien vécu à Karakura.

Au bas des marches menant à l'étage de l'immeuble, le roux expira bruyamment avant de monter, traverser le long palier regroupant plusieurs appartements et s'arrêter devant une porte précise. De là, il extirpa la clef de sa poche pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure, entra et referma doucement derrière lui sans allumer. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'enfonça dans le modeste logement. Quand Tatsuki avait émis le souhait de s'occuper des affaires d'Orihime, Ichigo proposa immédiatement de s'en charger et le sujet ne fut plus abordé. Depuis lors, il venait ici pratiquement tous les jours.

Tout de suite, il se sentit… plus apaisé, presque « bien ». Le jeune homme n'était pas une fée du logis, seulement il entretenait cet appartement. Il le ferait jusqu'à son retour mais il avait vidé le réfrigérateur pour éviter que ses aliments variés ne pourrissent à l'intérieur.

Il soupira.

Dans le salon, il passa sa main sur des meubles, les murs en même temps qu'il marchait jusqu'à arriver à l'autel de Sora auquel il ne pouvait toujours pas faire face. Comment le regarder alors qu'il avait été incapable de sauver sa sœur ? Où et comment trouver les mots pour s'excuser alors qu'elle était « partie » par sa faute ? L'adolescent serra les dents et tourna les talons.

La décoration d'Inoue était simple, agréable, discrète. Elle ne possédait que le strict nécessaire et ne semblait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru la première fois qu'il était entré ici après ce jour… Une semaine après sa disparition, son doux reiatsu flottait fortement ici, comme si elle était toujours là. Trois semaines plus tard, Ichigo dirait qu'il s'évaporait et ça lui faisait mal. C'était comme si Inoue s'estompait progressivement, totalement en ne lui laissant rien du tout à quoi se raccrocher. Le cœur battant trop vite, Ichigo quitta le salon à grandes enjambées pour aller occuper une autre pièce dont il avait eu quelques réticences à franchir la porte. Mais un jour, ça avait été plus fort que lui et il avait poussé cette fameuse porte servant de barrière, exactement comme maintenant.

A l'entrée de la chambre de son amie, il sentit son estomac se contracter tandis que sa main lâchait lentement la poignée. Tout était à la même place : son futon qu'il avait couvert, son armoire, ses rideaux tirés, son sac d'école dans le coin, le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu ouvert à une certaine page, ses vêtements posés sur le dossier de la chaise qu'elle aurait dû mettre après le travail pour être plus à l'aise, les cours qu'elle avait prévu d'étudier avant d'aller se coucher étalés sur le bureau… Ici, surtout, son reiatsu bien que plus faible était plus puissant que dans le reste de l'appartement. Dans cette chambre, c'est comme si son amie se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Le frère des jumelles s'avança à petits pas à croire qu'il craignait quelque chose dont il ignorait la nature. A chaque pas, la boule née dans son estomac remonta dans sa gorge au point d'avoir des difficultés à avaler et ses membres s'engourdirent. Ses orbes tombèrent sur un cadre représentant une Orihime tout sourire fermement accrochée au bras de Tatsuki souriante également. Toutes deux avaient le teint lumineux -Inoue les joues roses- et étaient en parfaite santé. Le jeune Shinigami s'empara de la photo pour l'observer de plus près, elle datait à l'évidence de quelques mois, un an maximum. Son doigt traça le côté du verre où il y avait Inoue.

_Kurosaki kun ~ !_

Voilà qu'il recommençait à se l'imaginer l'appelant ainsi avec un immense sourire éclatant comme à son habitude.

_« J'ai pleuré, Kurosaki. Si tu en faisais autant, je suis sûr que tu étoufferais moins sous le poids écrasant de tes sentiments. »_

Affaiblit, tourmenté, écrasé par l'océan de sentiments l'assaillant, Ichigo s'effondra à genoux en retenant tant bien que mal son poids à l'aide du bureau avant de s'affaisser dos au mur, ses longues jambes repliées contre lui, sa main pressant fortement la photo au niveau de sa poitrine.

Pour lui, Inoue était une amie toujours présente autour de lui qui ne partirait jamais. Une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter et inversement, une amie avec laquelle il voyait les choses différemment, une amie parvenant à le faire rire, oublier temporairement ses problèmes, une amie à qui il pouvait montrer sa part de faiblesse sans la honte ou la crainte d'être jugé.

C'était cela, il considérait Inoue comme acquise alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Bon sang, ce n'était même pas du tout le cas.

_Kurosaki kun !_

Deux fois qu'on se sacrifiait pour le sauver. En valait-il vraiment la peine ? Qui pouvait en décider ? Pourquoi devrait-il permettre ça ? Qu'avait-il fait dans sa vie pour justifier de tels actes où il n'avait pas son mot à dire bien qu'il était concerné ? Devait-il se résoudre à voir disparaître les êtres auxquels il tenait ? A quoi lui servaient ses pouvoirs si durement récupérés dans ce cas s'il devenait celui qui doit être protégé au lieu de celui supposé protéger ? Le roux glissa involontairement sur le côté, son épaule et sa tête cognèrent contre l'une des faces du bureau mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il se fichait pas mal de la douleur si ça voulait dire faire revenir Inoue.

_Kurosaki kun._

Quand on perd un être cher, la douleur soulevée surpasse n'importe quelle douleur physique, il pouvait en témoigner pour être déjà passé par là. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était en rien comparable à tous les combats qu'il avait livrés ou les accidents qu'il avait eus. Il se sentait blessé, torturé comme consumé par un brasier refusant de s'éteindre et dont il ne voulait pas s'échapper par peur d'affronter ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ichigo était prisonnier de son propre corps, chaque pore de sa peau le faisait souffrir à différents degrés jour après jour, son âme se fragmentait tel un puzzle aux pièces incalculables jusqu'à devenir poussière. Tout ça ne représentait pourtant qu'une infime part de ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment. Tout ça, c'était ce que percevaient ses amis mais il restait ce qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui. Le temps atténue la douleur disait-on. Dans son cas, le temps augmentait la sienne au-delà de la raison.

_Kurosaki kun ?_

Elle lui manquait tellement. Pas seulement sa présence, aussi sa voix, ses sourires, son rire cristallin contagieux, ses grands yeux gris perle scintillants, ses longs cheveux cuivrés qui la distinguaient des autres filles, ses idées loufoques mais amusantes, ses plats vraiment trop bizarres qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir goûtés rien que par curiosité, son imagination débordante et sans limites, sa capacité à se soucier des autres avant elle-même au risque de se négliger, son courage pour avoir supporté tant de visions d'horreur et de situations difficiles en ayant réussi à se relever et continuer à vivre, son talent pour interagir avec autrui et se faire facilement des amis, sa bonté naturelle la poussant à voir le bon côté d'une personne en particulier quand celle-ci n'avait pas conscience de son existence… Tout cela, toutes ces choses et bien davantage constituaient Inoue Orihime.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle les avait laissés, qu'elle l'avait laissé, le vide incommensurable résultant de sa disparition n'était pas uniquement présent autour d'Ichigo mais aussi en lui. Dans son cœur, le moteur de la vie. Cet endroit si particulier, fragile, la cible principale de la douleur à l'état brut. Cette partie de lui où il ne pensait plus souffrir autant depuis un tragique jour de juin l'année de ses neuf ans.

_Kurosaki kun…_

- Tu me manques, Inoue, chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité croissante, les paupières closes.

Cette confession portait avec elle l'ensemble de ses sentiments difficiles pour lui à exprimer en mots. Pourtant, dès qu'ils franchirent ses lèvres, le bouclier qu'Ichigo avait érigé autour de lui pour se protéger durant un mois se brisa, soufflé par son chagrin qu'il acceptait enfin de ressentir pleinement.

Bientôt, les nuages presque noirs s'amoncelant au-dessus de Karakura ne furent plus les seuls à verser des gouttes à n'en plus finir.

[ … ]

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Ichigo déambulait sur la berge, c'est par là qu'il avait choisi de passer pour rentrer après avoir reçu un appel inquiet de Yuzu lui demandant où il était passé.

Ses franges collant à son front, en raison de sa capuche pas pleinement tirée, comme ses vêtements trempés collant à sa peau, il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour constater que la pluie n'avait pas l'air décidée à s'arrêter. Le narguait-elle ? Lui donnait-elle une leçon pour avoir gardé si longtemps ses larmes en lui alors qu'elles ne demandaient qu'à être déversées ? Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à ces questions alors autant continuer sa marche, ses mains froides et humides profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Ishida avait raison. Tch, il le savait mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Ichigo se sentait effectivement mieux mais sur une échelle de un à dix, sa douleur se situait tout de même au niveau huit et il ne pouvait être certain qu'elle ne grimperait pas à nouveau au point de faire exploser cette mesure.

Dire qu'il admettait qu'Inoue était morte, non. Avancer l'hypothèse qu'il ferait son deuil tôt ou tard, plutôt mourir. Participer aux frais de la pierre tombale pour honorer sa mémoire même en l'absence de corps, ne pas compter sur lui. Affirmer que sa détermination avait faibli, certainement pas. Cesser de la chercher, hors de question car aujourd'hui était juste une exception. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas parti à la recherche de son amie mais à la recherche de ses sentiments. Oui, il avait été dans le déni total, seulement c'est normal, humain que de refuser de croire en la mort d'une personne à laquelle nous sommes attachés. Et puis, ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il ne _voulait_ pas croire au décès tragique d'Inoue mais il ne le _pouvait_ pas pour la simple raison qu'il était impossible qu'elle meurt ainsi, comme ça et si sauvagement.

Les trois heures passées dans son appartement n'avaient pas été une pure perte cependant parce que là, il se sentait au moins prêt à ne plus s'en prendre à ses proches et contrôler sa colère. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander davantage, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il lui était même impossible d'envisager ce résultat en se réveillant ce matin.

Ichigo remonta la pente pour regagner le bitume quand soudain, deux cris atteignirent ses oreilles malgré le vacarme de la pluie s'abattant sur le fleuve, et manquèrent de le faire chuter dans l'herbe. L'une des voix était de toute évidence humaine ou celle d'un Plus mais alors l'autre…

- Et merde !

Un Hollow gigantesque s'acharnait sur le pont plus loin, essayant de toute évidence de saisir sa proie cachée là. Sans attendre, le Shinigami remplaçant plaqua son badge sur son torse et se précipita vers son ennemi, attrapant Zangetsu sur son dos pendant sa progression. Parvenu à deux mètres du monstre, le fils Kurosaki bondit du sol et lui trancha un bras qui tomba lourdement. L'erreur de la nature poussa un gémissement de douleur assourdissant et comme il l'avait prévu, tourna son corps vers lui. Son attention était à présent détournée de sa proie et il donnait le champ libre au jeune homme pour fracasser son masque. Le Hollow poussa un autre hurlement, sur le point de visiblement contre-attaquer mais il serait évident pour quiconque capable de le voir qu'il n'avait rien anticipé.

En effet, en une seconde, à peine Ichigo se volatilisa avec le shunpo pour se hisser à hauteur de son visage laid. Son zanpakuto brandit au dessus de sa tête, il n'hésita pas un instant et abaissa ses bras pour scinder sa face blanche en deux ainsi que son corps monstrueux puisqu'il continua à le trancher verticalement pendant son retour sur la terre ferme. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le monstre s'était évaporé en ne laissant rien derrière lui à part des parties du pont endommagées. Avec un soupir, le roux replaça son sabre sur son dos et s'apprêta à réintégrer son corps pour enfin rentrer chez lui avant que sa sœur cadette ne se noie dans un étang d'inquiétude. C'est à cet instant qu'un léger cri apeuré se fit entendre derrière lui. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

- Bordel !

La personne qui avait failli se faire dévorer évidemment ! Bon sang, il avait vraiment l'esprit ailleurs. Il se retourna et s'approcha de la petite forme accroupie dans l'ombre, le visage contre les genoux, les mains sur la tête.

- Hey, ça va aller, la rassura-t-il en lui tendant une main. Il ne t'embêtera plus, tu peux sortir.

L'inconnue -qu'il supposait être une fille d'après son cri aigu au début- releva la tête mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir son visage.

- Donne ta main, l'encouragea-t-il en l'agitant.

Il aurait pu sourire pour paraître moins… ben moins « lui » mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait perdu cette faculté il y a un moment. Malgré tout, après hésitation, la victime qu'il avait sauvée consentit à attraper sa main et il eut la certitude au contact qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme.

- Ça va, tu n'es pas blessée ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

La tenant fermement, Ichigo la tira doucement dans la flaque de lumière du lampadaire pour mieux distinguer ses traits et voir au moins à qui il avait affaire puisqu'elle ne semblait pas très causante.

- Que… ?

Tout se passa très vite. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent, son cœur fit une embardée, sa bouche devint sèche et sa main tenant cette jeune fille fut comme parcourue d'un courant électrique à haute densité qui le cloua sur place. Était-ce… Était-ce réellement _possible_ ?

- I-Inoue.

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Eh oui, une nouvelle fiction plus sombre dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a peu ! Vos avis ? =)**


	2. Le coeur ne ment pas

**Le pouvoir des sentiments** ~

Chapitre 2 : Le cœur ne ment pas

ooo ooo ooo-

Sa main tenant toujours la sienne, il peinait à croire ce qu'il voyait. _Qui_ il voyait.

- Inoue… c'est bien toi ?

Des cheveux emmêlés mais auburn, de grands yeux terrifiés mais gris, un visage tâché de boue mais familier. Ça avait tout l'air d'être elle. Son amie qu'il avait pleurée il y a quelques heures à peine. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa, il craignait l'arrêt cardiaque. Son cerveau n'osait quand même pas matérialiser ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde en ce moment ? Ce serait vraiment trop cruel.

La jeune fille apeurée, les prunelles humides, battit des cils à plusieurs reprises avant que des larmes ne chutent sur ses joues.

- Kurosaki kun !

Sans autre mot, elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. D'abord sous le choc, Ichigo ne réagit pas et n'osa même pas la toucher. Il fut bien obligé d'admettre que ce n'était pas une illusion. Dans ce cas que faisait-elle là ? Comment était-elle même arrivée ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, trop de sensations auxquelles il n'était absolument pas préparé l'envahissaient à grande vitesse.

- J'ai eu si peur de ce Hollow ! hoqueta-t-elle en le serrant dans une poigne de mort. C'est une chance que tu passais par là.

Il fronça les sourcils. Peur d'un Hollow de ce calibre ? Inoue ? Osant finalement poser ses mains sur ses épaules, Ichigo la détacha doucement de lui et capta mieux pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

- Tu n'as pas tes barrettes? Où elles sont ?

Elle trembla soudain et se frotta les bras. Quel crétin il faisait. Il la questionnait sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits et sous une pluie battante glaciale en plus. En la regardant plus attentivement, le roux conclut qu'elle ne serait pas en état de marcher sur une longue distance. Très bien. Autant faire les choses dans l'ordre.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il, sa main autour de son poignet.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à son corps qu'il réintégra. Puis, il la porta dans ses bras sans réfléchir avant de reprendre le chemin qu'il avait emprunté mais en sens inverse. C'était-à-dire le chemin menant à son appartement.

[ … ]

- Tiens, je t'ai préparé du thé.

- Merci, Kurosaki kun.

Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient au chaud chez elle. Orihime s'était empressée de prendre une douche et de s'habiller de manière plus décente puisqu'elle portait son uniforme scolaire en piteux état. Ichigo s'était également préparé un thé mais ne le toucha pas. Assis face à son amie autour de la petite table, il se demandait quoi dire, quoi penser, par où commencer. Tout cela était si soudain. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'Inoue était vivante quelque part, seulement ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'attendait à tomber sur elle si brusquement et en de telles circonstances inexplicables. Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

La princesse, enveloppée dans une couverture, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Kurosaki kun, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le concerné plongea dans ses océans gris, toujours troublé.

- Inoue… tu n'es pas blessée physiquement et ça me rassure, commença-t-il sincèrement. Mais je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?

Sa question agaça Ichigo pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse transparaître dans sa voix.

- On est restés un mois sans savoir où tu te trouvais et…

- Un mois ?! répéta la guérisseuse, choquée.

- Oui. Tu n'avais pas la notion du temps là où tu étais ? s'étonna-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, tu étais où ? Comment as-tu survécu ? Pourquoi réapparais-tu maintenant ? Tu t'es échappée ? Qui a pu… ?

Le jeune homme s'interrompit en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Inoue ? paniqua-t-il presque en se giflant mentalement. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, c'est juste…

- Je ne t'en veux pas, souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes sans lâcher sa couverture. Je m'attendais à ces questions mais je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Comment ça ? se méfia-t-il.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. Je me rappelle simplement avoir tout fait pour te sauver à la Soul Society et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais au bord de la route avec ce Hollow près de moi.

Le fils Kurosaki resta bouche bée.

_Elle aurait oublié un mois entier de sa vie ? _pensa-t-il, perplexe. _Elle ne semble pas particulièrement affaiblie ni plus mince alors comment a-t-elle été maintenue en vie ?_

Son portable vibra fortement au point de faire sursauter Orihime.

- Désolé, c'est ma sœur, marmonna le lycéen en lisant le sms. Je devrais être chez moi depuis près d'une heure et…

- Oh, je comprends ! affirma la sœur de Sora en bondissant. Tu peux rentrer retrouver ta famille, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Je ne crois pas que tu devrais rester seule, Inoue, refusa Ichigo debout également. Tu es peut-être de retour mais rien ne dit que tu es revenue sans être accompagnée.

La belle pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu n'as pas survécu sans aide, précisa le Shinigami remplaçant d'une voix grave. Une personne attend sans doute le bon moment pour s'en prendre à toi, c'est pourquoi je pense que je devrais rester.

- Ici avec moi ?

- Exactement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête.

- Kurosaki kun.

Son ton provoqua un sentiment étrange chez ce dernier.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit mais…

Elle inspira avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Tu viens de me dire que j'ai été absente un mois. J'étais loin de chez moi et maintenant que j'y suis, j'aimerais en profiter et me retrouver, mes habitudes... En étant seule, ajouta-t-elle en craignant visiblement sa réaction.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ichigo ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, scrutant chaque centimètre de son visage, chacune de ses expressions. Ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

- D'accord, je comprends.

Il eut droit à un sourire.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, compris ?

- Oui, promit l'adolescente tout en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Sur le seuil, le fils d'Isshin lui fit à nouveau face, ses orbes incandescents braqués sur elle, le sentiment étrange et franchement désagréable toujours présent en lui.

- Je viens te chercher demain pour aller au lycée.

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question puisqu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

- Bonne nuit, Inoue.

Sur ces mots, il rentra chez lui.

- Bonne nuit, Kurosaki kun.

Avec un léger sourire, Orihime retourna dans son appartement.

[ … ]

- Capitaine Yamamoto !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna-t-il, assis à son bureau.

- Inoue Orihime, la jeune humaine qui s'est sacrifiée pour sauver Kurosaki Ichigo, est vivante ! lui apprit le chargé des transmissions, agenouillé face à lui.

Pépé Yama cessa d'écrire et reporta son attention sur l'homme.

- Que dites-vous ? Comment cette humaine aurait-elle pu survivre à une telle explosion ?

- Le rapport de Kuchiki Rukia ne le mentionne pas. D'après ce qu'elle a écrit, Inoue Orihime aurait été trouvée il y a trois jours par Kurosaki Ichigo non loin du fleuve de Karakura alors qu'elle était menacée par un Hollow, poursuivit-il. Elle se souvient de qui elle est ainsi que de ses amis, mais est amnésique concernant le reste.

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir, se leva et se rendit devant la fenêtre, une main fermement appuyée sur son bâton.

- Très bien, prononça-t-il enfin.

Il ouvrit ses deux yeux ridés pour les fixer sur le Seireitei toujours en cours de reconstruction.

- Le moment venu, j'interrogerai moi-même Inoue Orihime.

[ … ]

Au lycée, ça faisait effectivement trois jours qu'Inoue était de retour à la grande joie de Rukia, Renji, Sado, Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuiro et Chizuru. Ils s'excusèrent tous auprès d'Ichigo (Ishida avec beaucoup, beaucoup de réticence) pour ne pas l'avoir cru lorsqu'il prétendait que leur amie était en vie. Rukia n'avait guère tardé à remodifier les souvenirs de tout le monde, puis tous les amis passèrent leur temps collés à Orihime pour lui soutirer des informations mais comprirent bien vite que la pauvre fille ne savait pas grand-chose. Cela les embêta au début sauf que ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle soit bel et bien vivante et heureuse d'être de retour à Karakura. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Toutefois, au moins une personne ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme.

Ichigo s'était déjà senti confus, perdu et d'autres sentiments pas agréables seulement là, il en éprouvait des difficiles à expliquer. Depuis le retour de son amie, un malaise le rongeait jour et nuit et un poids refusait de soulager son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas. La seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier n'était pas là : Tatsuki. La veille de l'arrivée d'Orihime au lycée, la sportive était partie à une compétition avec son club et ne serait pas de retour avant la semaine prochaine.

Le roux soupira alors que le professeur expliquait le cours qu'il serait bien incapable de résumer, ses iris observant le dos d'Orihime qui écoutait attentivement. La karatéka n'était pas au courant que sa meilleure amie allait bien, le fils Kurosaki ne voulait pas lui annoncer une telle nouvelle par téléphone. De toute façon, avant de la prévenir de quoi que ce soit, il fallait déjà qu'il définisse ce qu'il ressentait, ce qui était déjà en soi une tâche ardue.

[ … ]

- Kurosaki kun !

Marchant dans le couloir, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, l'interpellé pivota pour voir Inoue le rattraper pour s'arrêter devant lui, essoufflée, les paumes sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Inoue ?

Celle-ci se redressa pour croiser ses yeux ambrés.

- Je… Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais si tu accepterais de me raccompagner ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi tout à l'heure après le dernier cours ? réitéra-t-il.

- Oui, Tatsuki chan n'est pas là et les autres ont des choses à faire, s'expliqua la déesse. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit au sujet d'une personne pouvant m'attaquer alors je serais plus rassurée en te sachant à mes côtés, lui sourit-elle largement.

Le sentiment étrange que le frère des jumelles ressentait depuis trois jours grossit davantage. Il serra le poing, n'aimant vraiment pas se sentir comme ça. Mince, si Tatsuki était là…

- Kurosaki kun ?

Ce dernier revint sur terre lorsqu'il entendit sa voix et sa touche sur son bras. Que ce soit par instinct ou pour une tout autre raison, Ichigo se dégagea aussitôt, ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce… ?

Perturbée, Orihime le vit frotter son bras là où elle l'avait touché comme si il avait mal. Elle secoua la tête et osa dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Écoute, les autres m'ont dit que tu as refusé de croire à ma mort et que tu as continué à me chercher encore et encore, lui avoua-t-elle en plaçant une longue mèche derrière son oreille. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Ses paroles paralysèrent le jeune homme. Ça la touchait ? Donc ça lui faisait plaisir, c'est bien cela ? Vraiment ?

- Mais je te trouve étrange, enchaîna la lycéenne avec inquiétude. Tu es…

- Inoue, la coupa le Shinigami.

- Hum ?

Les yeux dans les yeux, il laissa une dizaine de secondes s'écouler dans le silence.

_Pourquoi_…

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter davantage, reprit-il. Tu as été absente un certain temps et j'ai encore besoin de temps pour me réhabituer à ta… présence.

Le dernier mot fut articulé très bas mais elle l'entendit. La belle le fixa quelques instants sans rien dire.

- Je comprends, tu es encore sous le choc ! saisit-elle en tapant du poing dans sa paume.

_Pourquoi j'ai envie…_

- Ouais, on peut dire ça, grogna-t-il.

- Prends ton temps dans ce cas ! Et concernant…

- Pas de problème, je vais te raccompagner après les cours.

- Merci ! s'excita-t-elle. Bon, Kuchiki san m'attend dehors alors à tout à l'heure !

Sans le laisser répondre, elle détala.

_Pourquoi j'ai envie de la fuir ?_

Telle était la question à laquelle Ichigo devait trouver une réponse. Tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait, son cœur ne trouverait pas le repos.

[ … ]

- Oh regarde, Karin chan ! C'est Toshiro kun !

- Hein ?

La brune tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par sa sœur et vit le capitaine aux cheveux blancs appuyé négligemment contre une barrière devant l'entrée de leur collège. C'était la fin des cours.

- Bonjour, Toshiro kun ! s'exclama joyeusement Yuzu avec un sourire éclatant.

- Yo, Toshiro, lança plus sobrement Karin, son sac derrière l'épaule.

- Salut, répondit-il simplement à l'adresse des deux filles en se grattant la tête.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser et rentrer à la clinique pour aider papa ! décida la petite maman en adressant un clin d'œil à sa jumelle qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Au revoir, Toshiro kun, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant brièvement avant de filer.

- Alors, Toshiro, enchaîna Karin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu avec Matsumoto qui se trouve actuellement chez Urahara Kisuke, répliqua le questionné, les yeux clos, les bras croisés.

- Quoi ? Mais vous étiez déjà là hier et avant-hier, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui mais cette fois, c'est différent, précisa Toshiro avec sérieux, ses yeux azur perçants. Une réunion aura lieu ce soir chez le vendeur au sujet d'Inoue Orihime. Comme il n'y a pas de Hollows et rien à faire puisqu'il est hors de question que j'accompagne Matsumoto faire du shopping, ajouta-t-il avec une veine sur le front, j'ai pensé venir voir ton entraînement et éventuellement jouer s'il vous manque un joueur.

- Tu es vraiment aussi doué qu'Ichi nii pour t'exprimer, lâcha l'adolescente, blasée.

- Oi ! Je t'interdis de me comparer à ton frère, je te l'ai déjà… !

Il fut coupé par un baiser sur la joue.

- Mais c'est le geste qui compte, merci d'être là.

La fille Kurosaki avait le front contre son épaule et il leva une main pour la poser sur son dos. Ils lisaient l'un en l'autre comme dans un livre.

- Il ne va pas mieux, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire contre sa tête.

- Non, expira-t-elle, les yeux sur le trottoir. Entre nous, je ne croyais pas vraiment au fait qu'Inoue san soit encore vivante mais je me doutais que si c'était le cas, mon frère redeviendrait comme avant. Malheureusement, je me suis trompée sur ce point.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Hitsugaya remonta sa main pour l'inciter à relever la tête et sans prévenir, l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Karin écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tandis que ses camarades laissaient échapper toutes sortes d'exclamations dans son dos. Kurosaki Karin, la brute de leur collège, en couple ? Kurosaki Karin embrassant un garçon à la couleur de cheveux improbable en plus ?! Pff, elle avait bien un frère aux cheveux orange qui lui-même fréquentait des gens bizarres et même des yakuza alors rien de plus normal que sa sœur poursuive la tradition en étant attirée par un type de la même espèce.

Ignorant totalement tout cela, Karin remonta ses mains derrière la nuque de son petit ami et lui rendit son chaud et doux baiser qui contrastait avec son tempérament froid et sec. Elle avait été très surprise parce que c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait dehors, c'est à peine si il lui tenait la main dans la rue. Il n'aimait pas se montrer et elle non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Seulement aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée et il l'avait compris sans qu'elle n'ait à l'exprimer à haute voix. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front.

- Merci, Toshiro, le remercia sincèrement sa copine.

- Tu sais comment est ton frère, même sans être proche de lui, j'ai pu voir qu'il était le plus affecté par la mort d'Inoue et ça peut se comprendre quand on connait les circonstances…, déclara ce dernier. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il ne peut pas oublier un mois de souffrance en seulement trois jours.

- Tu as raison, approuva la jumelle de Yuzu en pressant ses épaules.

- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le moment de lui annoncer qu'on sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines, supposa le petit génie en se redressant et ignorant les curieux limite hypnotisés.

- Non à moins que tu ne désires mourir. Il te réduirait en miettes.

- Karin !

- Désolée, Toshiro mais c'est vrai. Ichi nii en colère peut faire de sérieux dégâts, tu le sais. Seulement dans l'état où il est actuellement et sachant à quel point il est protecteur avec Yuzu et moi, je ne garantis pas qu'il laisserait même un grain de cendre prouvant que tu as existé, termina-t-elle en agitant la main.

Une veine sur la tempe, son copain serra les dents et repoussa l'image mentale d'un Kurosaki furax le tailladant avec Zangetsu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste même pas un seul de ses cheveux.

- Allons-y avant d'arriver en retard, marmonna-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

Un bras autour de sa taille fine, le jeune capitaine ouvrit la voie vers le terrain de football.

[ … ]

Totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se tramait avec sa sœur à plusieurs pâtés de maisons de là et qui risquait de mettre ses nerfs déjà éprouvés à rude épreuve, Ichigo marchait dans une ruelle avec Orihime depuis une dizaine de minutes. Comme promis, il la raccompagnait chez elle bien qu'il ne sentait pas la moindre présence ennemie alentour. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, Inoue parlait de sujets tournant essentiellement autour d'elle. Ichigo ne savait pas si c'était pour lui faire comprendre à sa façon qu'elle allait bien, mais bon Dieu, ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- …j'aimerais aussi aller faire du shopping pour changer un peu de style. Rangiku san m'a dit avant-hier que je…

- Inoue, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Hum ?

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien physiquement comme je te l'ai dit, amorça le roux en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Mais qu'en est-il à _l'intérieur_ ?

Ils venaient d'arriver au bas des marches menant à son appartement. Tenant son sac contre ses genoux, la belle pencha la tête dans la confusion.

- A l'intérieur ? Que veux-tu dire par l… ?

Une sonnerie retentit : l'insigne d'Ichigo.

- C'est bon, je m'en charge !

Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Renji ?

- Ouais, dit-il, debout sur un toit à proximité, Zabimaru à la main. Je vais buter ce Hollow, Ichigo, mais tant que je vous tiens sachez que la réunion chez Urahara san est ce soir à 20h00 !

- Très bien, merci Renji kun ! le remercia la princesse en agitant le bras.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut en un shunpo.

- Bon ben, je te laisse, Inoue. Je viendrai te chercher ce soir pour aller chez Urahara san.

- Alors à ce soir, Kurosaki kun ! lui sourit-elle en sautillant sur place. Mais on n'a pas fini notre conversation...

- Oublie-la, ce n'est rien.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'une manière qui intrigua la demoiselle, la fit même frissonner, puis il tourna les talons.

Le sentiment étrange demeurant en lui ne pouvait plus grossir davantage mais était bel et bien sur le point d'éclater.

[ … ]

La nuit était tombée sur Karakura. En passant devant la maison des Kurosaki, on pouvait entendre Isshin sangloter faussement parce que l'une de ses filles lui faisait la misère tandis que l'autre essayait tant bien que mal d'apaiser les tensions. Sous forme de Shinigami, assis sur le toit de la clinique, les jambes dans le vide, Ichigo s'efforçait d'ignorer les jérémiades de son père. Rukia qui vivait avec eux venait de partir pour le magasin Urahara assister à la fameuse réunion. Le frère des jumelles lui avait simplement dit qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard avec Inoue.

Ses orbes marron rivés sur la pleine lune, Ichigo ne la voyait pourtant pas vraiment mais sentait parfaitement le précieux objet qu'il tournoyait entre ses doigts. Tatsuki revenait la semaine prochaine, seulement il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'elle finalement pour décrypter ses sentiments. Avec un soupir, il se pencha en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses bras, les yeux fermés.

Pendant un mois entier, il avait vécu un véritable enfer. Ses sentiments s'étaient emmêlés, sa faculté de penser n'était plus la même, sa santé s'était fragilisée… Et maintenant, Inoue était de retour. La personne responsable de la dégradation de son état se trouvait de nouveau à ses côtés. Se sentait-il mieux pour autant ?

_Non, c'est même pire._

Le jeune homme grimaça en passant une main dans sa crinière hérissée. Tous ses amis étaient heureux de retrouver Inoue et cette dernière était elle-même ravie d'être parmi eux. Pourtant, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne cadrait pas, bon sang. Sa vie avait basculé il y a un mois, et là elle rebasculait dans un angle qu'il ne contrôlait pas davantage. C'était dur mais la vérité était là : il n'était pas « heureux » qu'Inoue soit là. Pire encore, il ne se sentait pas bien en sa présence, il voulait rester loin d'elle et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas insisté plus pour rester avec elle le soir de son retour. Lui en voulait-il ? Après le déni, passait-il au stade où on en veut à la personne décédée d'avoir quitté ce monde même temporairement dans son cas ? En voulait-il à Inoue de revenir à Karakura en agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il en portait encore des cicatrices invisibles ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus…_

Bordel, les sentiments étaient une telle énigme souvent indéchiffrable ! Pourquoi une si étrange réaction de sa part ? Pourquoi fuir celle pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la garder en sécurité ? Pourquoi maintenait-il un barrage invisible chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux ? Il était limite vital pour lui d'obtenir des réponses à ces questions. C'est pourquoi durant ces trois derniers jours, sans en informer qui que ce soit, il avait… disons… surveillé Inoue à son insu. Ichigo savait que ça ne se faisait pas, surtout envers ses amis. Seulement voilà, depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main au bord du fleuve, le poids sur son cœur était apparu pour s'installer durablement. Après avoir vécu un mois comme prisonnier de son propre corps, le jeune Shinigami n'avait pu supporter ce fardeau supplémentaire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces alors il devait le faire disparaître par n'importe quel moyen.

Hélas pour lui, ce fameux poids était toujours là et deux fois plus lourd. Mais à présent, il en connaissait l'origine qu'il accepta enfin de reconnaître. Parvenu à sa conclusion interne, Ichigo ne put ignorer à cet instant précis un autre sentiment venant s'ajouter à la pile qu'il devait déjà gérer : la haine.

Un épais nuage passa devant la lune, ce qui plongea la ville momentanément dans l'obscurité. Quand l'astre lunaire domina à nouveau au-dessus des têtes, Ichigo était debout, le regard enflammé, son cœur pompant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un mois.

Le moment était venu.

[ … ]

Orihime enfilait un pull dans sa chambre quand on frappa soudain à la porte.

_Ça doit être lui, _songea-t-elle.

En jetant un œil à son réveil, elle vit qu'il affichait 19h50.

- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-elle quand les coups se répétèrent.

La jeune femme traversa le couloir puis le salon pour enfin lui ouvrir.

- Bonsoir, Kurosaki kun ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

Il se tenait devant elle, la tête baissée.

- Je suis étonnée que tu sois sous forme de Shinigami et en Bankai en plus, dit-elle, un doigt sur le menton.

- Et moi, je suis étonné que tu aies cru un instant que je serais dupe, souffla-t-il sombrement, les poings très serrés.

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

- Que… ?

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question car il la saisit violemment à la gorge, entra dans l'appartement en refermant derrière lui et la plaqua fortement dos au mur.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun, suffoqua presque Orihime, ses petites mains sur son poignet.

- Maintenant, fini ta sale plaisanterie, gronda Ichigo à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tu vas cesser de me prendre pour un con et me dire où est la _vraie_ Inoue.

Cette dernière écarquilla ses yeux gris. Avait-elle bien entendu ?!

- Q-Qu'est-ce que… tu… dis ? M-Mais c'est moi… K-Kurosaki kun !

Deux veines marquèrent le front du roux.

- Je viens de te dire d'arrêter de me prendre pour un con ! s'énerva-t-il en augmentant davantage sa poigne.

- C-Ce n'est pas ce que… je… j'étouffe… ! S-S'il te plaît…

- La ferme ! J'ai des doutes depuis le début, je t'ai également surveillée sans que tu le saches ! lui confessa le lycéen, les dents serrées.

La guérisseuse sembla choquée, ce qui le fit sourire sauvagement. Les choses devenaient intéressantes.

- Tu prétends avoir tout oublié sauf ce qu'il s'est passé à la Soul Society, qui tu es et qui nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C-C'est vrai…, évacua-t-elle en essayant toujours de lui faire vainement lâcher prise.

- Quand je t'ai trouvée, tu t'es jetée sur moi en me disant avoir eu peur du Hollow et être soulagée que je t'ai sauvée. Or, la _vraie_ Inoue aurait pour commencer battu ce Hollow minable.

- Mais je...

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas fini ! lui balança le garçon sans rompre la connexion visuelle. En admettant qu'elle n'y soit pas parvenue en raison de son corps affaibli, la _vraie_ Inoue en possession de tels souvenirs aurait immédiatement pris des nouvelles de ses amis et m'aurait demandé comment j'allais sachant que je suis celui qu'elle a sauvé. De plus, même en n'ayant aucun souvenir d'un mois entier de sa vie, Inoue ne se serait pas remise aussi vite et cacherait beaucoup moins bien sa souffrance.

- Je t-t'en p-prie, Kurosaki kun ! pleura-t-elle. C-C'est bien m-moi !

Le fils d'Isshin la décolla du mur avant de l'y enfoncer à nouveau en la faisant hurler de douleur. Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas casser le mur mais le choc était rude quand même.

- Sale garce, tu vas enfin avouer !

- J-Je ne t'en veux pas, articula la beauté auburn qui pressait toujours son poignet. Tu as s-souffert durant un… m-mois alors me revoir e-est…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! craqua Ichigo qui ignora le fait qu'elle virait au bleu. Inoue se rend tous les jeudis sur la tombe de son frère peu importe le temps et son humeur, et prie régulièrement devant l'autel ce que tu n'as pas fait une seule fois ! ajouta-t-il, les nerfs en feu.

- Je…

- Tu n'as même pas été surprise que je possède la clef de son appartement et tu n'as même pas demandé des nouvelles de Tatsuki le jour de ton arrivée au lycée !

- J-J'avais encore l'esprit c-confus…

- Tu parles constamment de toi et de sujets sans intérêt ! poursuivit le Shinigami remplaçant dont la haine atteignait des sommets. Inoue n'est pas superficielle, égocentrique et encore moins égoïste ! Quand tu m'as demandé de te raccompagner ce soir, tu n'as pas été gênée contrairement à Inoue et tes sourires ne sont pas comme les siens, tes yeux ne reflètent rien !

En plus de la haine, la souffrance filtrait de sa voix. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi devait-il subir cette situation ? Et Inoue ?

- Rien n'émane de toi, absolument rien ! s'égosilla-t-il.

Peine.

- Tu nous as sorti que c'est à cause de l'absence de tes barrettes qu'on ne perçoit pas ton reiatsu mais même sans ça, il émane naturellement quelque chose d'Inoue dont tu ne disposeras jamais !

Douleur.

- Seulement tu aurais dû te renseigner avant de te faire passer pour elle, parce que Inoue tient autant à ses barrettes qu'au souvenir de son frère ! lui envoya au visage le fils Kurosaki en la secouant et ne prêtant pas attention à ses gémissements. Elle n'accepterait pas aussi facilement leur disparition et ferait tout pour les retrouver !

- Kurosaki… kun, sanglota la princesse, des larmes sur les joues. Ce que tu… dis… me fait si mal. Je pensais… Je pensais que… tu m'en serais re-reconnaissant de t'avoir… sauvé…

Rage.

- Aah !

Ni une ni deux, Ichigo la jeta au sol sans ménagement et plaça Zangetsu au niveau de sa gorge.

- Même ta façon de m'appeler par mon nom diffère de la sienne et Inoue ne sauverait certainement pas la vie d'un de ses amis ou de qui que ce soit juste pour la reconnaissance ! ELLE LE FERAIT PARCE QUE C'EST DANS SA NATURE D'AIDER LES AUTRES ! tonna-t-il de toute la puissance de sa voix, prêt à la transpercer.

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! le supplia la soeur de Sora en se massant le cou, une main levée vers lui. Tu es incapable de blesser un de tes amis !

Le roux se figea.

- Tu te bats pour les protéger, continua Orihime entre deux toux sévères. Tu te bats pour nous défendre !

Il la regarda avec une certaine lueur au fond de ses yeux plus clairs et baissa son sabre.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Inoue soupira de soulagement et se redressa en position assise.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir perdu la raison, sourit-elle.

- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai aucun remords à l'idée de te buter puisque tu es responsable de la disparition de mon amie, salope ! déclara Ichigo, les iris couleur or.

Là-dessus, il planta son zanpakuto dans son ventre. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur auquel il resta parfaitement insensible.

- Tu es démasquée alors montre-toi, Yui.

Sa voix était mixée à celle de son Hollow et il tournait son sabre dans la blessure juste pour la faire souffrir davantage. Sous ses yeux, il vit alors les cheveux auburn se rétracter jusqu'aux épaules et devenir noirs, les yeux gris virèrent au bleu nuit, le corps devint plus petit et chétif et les traits du visage plus fins.

Yui, l'une des deux femmes Espada responsable du sacrifice d'Inoue, se tenait devant lui après un mois alors qu'elle était supposée être morte.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, tu n'es qu'un bâtard ! prononça-t-elle avec hargne, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Je jure que je te tuerai !

Son propre reiatsu s'échappait de la plaie provoquée par Zangetsu. Elle trembla et gémit de douleur.

- Où est Inoue ? l'ignora-t-il froidement.

- J'ai buté ta princesse !

Ichigo poussa son katana si profondément dans son corps qu'il s'enfonça dans le sol derrière elle en la faisant hurler.

- Aaah ! SALAUD !

Il se baissa, la colère brouillant son expression impassible.

- Je ne te crois pas alors parle ou je te fends en deux, la menaça-t-il, son aura s'assombrissant.

Yui quitta sa blessure des yeux et leva ses prunelles vers lui, le dégoût déformant chaque trait de son visage plutôt joli en temps normal.

- Tu ne le feras pas, je suis la seule à pouvoir la ramener en ce monde ! sourit-elle fièrement, la respiration irrégulière.

Zangetsu traversa son corps jusqu'à la garde, effaçant efficacement son sourire. Le roux s'agenouilla devant elle, la limite de sa patience clairement atteinte et franchie. Il attendit que son hurlement ait pris fin avant de s'exprimer pour la dernière fois.

- Où-est-Inoue ? Tu devrais répondre sinon la prochaine fois, je te coupe du ventre au crâne et je charcute le reste. Te garder en vie n'a aucun intérêt pour moi car ce que je retiens, c'est que sans toi et ta dévotion envers cet enfoiré d'Aizen, une fille qui vaut dix fois vous deux réunis serait encore là.

La voix de son Hollow dominait la sienne et probablement sa conscience. Yui remarqua cela. Avant que l'adolescent ne puisse esquisser un geste, elle ôta la lame de son corps et se releva rapidement, une main sur sa blessure saignant abondamment. Son cou portait toujours les marques laissées par la main du Shinigami et elle était essoufflée.

- Je vais te la rendre mais tu as intérêt à bien profiter de la _princesse_ tant qu'elle se trouvera à tes côtés, cracha-t-elle en même temps qu'une bonne quantité de sang.

Sur ces mots, Yui tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et lui faussa compagnie. Ichigo se précipita dans son sillage, seulement il n'y avait déjà personne en vue lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le palier. Peu importe, il réglerait le compte de cette usurpatrice plus tard. Sa préoccupation première restait Inoue et il devait la retrouver rapidement.

[ … ]

Cinq minutes. Dix. Quinze. Un quart d'heure qu'Ichigo ratissait la ville à la recherche d'Inoue, la _vraie_. Inutile de préciser que sa patience s'était brisée il y a un moment et qu'il n'était pas loin de péter plusieurs câbles. Les stries noires colorant ses yeux or pur en étaient la preuve. C'était insensé. Karakura n'était pas si grande, on la parcourait rapidement en shunpo alors pourquoi diable n'avait-il toujours pas retrouvé son amie, bordel de merde ?! Debout sur un toit dominant les environs, il essaya de se calmer et d'ouvrir l'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas être si loin ! L'autre pétasse l'avait forcément emmenée avec elle ici pour la garder sous contrôle puisque pas une fois il ne l'avait vue ouvrir un quelconque portail.

Alors qu'il se disait cela, il aperçut une faible lueur dans l'obscurité du parc en dessous en raison de deux lampadaires bousillés. Pensant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, le jeune homme s'élança dans cette direction. Peu après, son cœur faillit cesser de battre. Plus il approchait de sa cible, plus un reiatsu doux mais terriblement faible l'entourait.

- Inoue.

A l'instant où il prononça son nom, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur marron d'origine et il se déplaça plus rapidement jusqu'à la petite forme recroquevillée.

- Inoue !

C'était bien elle, il en était certain. La lueur provenait de l'une de ses barrettes accrochée dans ses cheveux comme lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans, et qui s'éteignit quand il atterrit à ses côtés. Elle était inconsciente, couchée sur le flanc gauche, ses petits poings devant son visage et vêtue d'une vieille tunique blanche rapiécée. Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla et la tourna doucement sur le dos.

- Inoue…

En posant une main sur son front, il eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle était froide mais elle respirait encore. Merci à la divinité veillant sur elle. Rejetant l'idée qu'elle souffre davantage, le Shinigami remplaçant la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena se faire soigner.

[ … ]

- Yui avait pris l'apparence d'Inoue san ?!

Telle fut la réaction de Renji au nom de tous lorsqu'Ichigo leur rapporta les détails quelques minutes plus tard dans la boutique Urahara. Ils s'étonnaient qu'Ichigo et Inoue soient si en retard pour la réunion mais maintenant, ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi. La princesse se faisait soigner par Tessai dans une pièce voisine. Dans le salon, il y avait donc Renji, Toshiro, Rukia, Uryuu, Ichigo et Sado.

- Comment as-tu su que ce n'était pas elle, Ichigo ? se renseigna Chad qui, comme les autres, s'en voulait de n'avoir rien capté.

- Je l'ai simplement senti, répliqua l'interrogé, visiblement inquiet pour elle. Je sentais comme un malaise et j'espérais que Tatsuki m'éclaire là-dessus vu qu'elle connait parfaitement Inoue, mais je me suis débrouillé en fin de compte.

- Sans toi, qui sait combien de temps elle nous aurait roulés, marmonna Ishida, le majeur au centre de sa monture.

- C'est vrai que cette femme est une vraie manipulatrice, s'irrita Rukia. Nous ignorons peut-être son but cette fois mais à présent que nous savons qu'elle est encore en vie, nous l'arrêterons.

- Je doute en tout cas qu'elle souhaite toujours libérer Aizen, s'incrusta Toshiro. Elle est forte mais ne parviendrait pas à lutter seule contre tout le Seireitei.

- Ouais à moins qu'elle n'appelle une nouvelle fois ses potes Hollows, soupira le tatoué qui se frottait la nuque.

- Fais-nous penser à t'appeler si on a un jour besoin d'une touche d'optimisme, Renji, lâcha la brunette, blasée.

- Rah, ça va, Rukia... N'empêche que j'ai raison, appuya-t-il, les mains dans ses poches. Franchement, risquer sa vie pour un pourri comme Aizen alors qu'elle doit avoir autant d'importance qu'un cafard à ses yeux, faut être gravement atteint. Tch, heureusement qu'on a la certitude que cette Mei est bel et bien morte, ça nous fait une sacrée merde en moins et c'est comme ça qu'elle a fini d'ailleurs, acheva-t-il en bâillant.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Ichigo qui l'avait effectivement massacrée sous sa forme de Hollow.

- J'en ai rien à foutre du plan de Yui actuellement, lança-t-il en faisant les cent pas. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est l'état de santé d'Inoue.

- Bien dit, Kurosaki san !

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir le vendeur pervers en train de s'éventer dans l'encadrement avec Yoruichi.

- Urahara san, comment va Inoue san ? demanda Uryuu.

- Il n'y a pas à s'en faire pour elle ~, chantonna-t-il.

Les nerfs à vif, le fils Kurosaki traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et le chopa par le col pour le secouer.

- Sois sérieux pour une fois ! s'écria-t-il. On est restés un mois sans nouvelles d'Inoue et je l'ai retrouvée dehors aussi froide que la glace alors ne nous sors pas si joyeusement qu'elle… !

- Calme-toi, Ichigo, l'encouragea la femme-chat, une main sur son épaule. Inoue sera probablement désorientée à son réveil et nous ignorons si sa mémoire a été affectée comme celle de cette « fausse Inoue ». Mais en dehors de ça, ses blessures sont plutôt superficielles et elle ne semble pas avoir été affamée ou violemment maltraitée.

Le soulagement s'empara de tout le monde. Celui d'Ichigo fut si puissant qu'il libéra Kisuke et tituba pour s'appuyer contre le mur. La petite Kuchiki pour sa part avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle réalisait que son amie avait vraiment survécu. Personne ne savait comment, mais pour l'heure ce n'était pas important.

- Tessai san a fini de la soigner ? s'informa Ichigo qui reprenait contenance.

- Oui, Rangiku doit avoir fini de lui enfiler l'un de ses pyjamas maintenant, lui répondit la rapidité divine.

- Parfait, je la ramène chez elle.

- Tu quoi ?!

- Kurosaki, tu n'es pas sérieux ! protesta Ishida.

- Ils ont raison, Ichigo, intervint Sado. Elle a besoin de repos et…

- Elle a surtout besoin de rentrer chez elle et retrouver un environnement qui lui est familier, les coupa-t-il tous sèchement, une certaine lueur au fond de ses yeux ambrés. On ignore ce qu'elle a enduré durant ce putain de mois, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera mieux nulle part ailleurs que dans son appartement. Inutile d'argumenter, Toshiro, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Sur ces mots, il alla la rejoindre dans la chambre qu'elle occupait.

- Ichigo est de retour, hein ? sourit le vice-capitaine de Byakuya.

- Avec tous ses côtés dont les plus agaçants, expira Hitsugaya.

- Si je puis me permettre, _capitaine,_ vous devriez abandonner l'idée qu'il s'adresse à vous par votre grade, conseilla Urahara derrière son éventail pour dissimuler son sourire niais.

- Il ne respecte déjà pas mon petit Byakuya alors ce n'est pas toi qui feras pencher la balance, l'enfonça Yoruichi en arrangeant sa queue de cheval.

- Pardon ?! s'irrita Toshiro, une veine sur le front. Vous approuvez ses manières ? Et puis, Yoruichi, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton commentaire est un sous-entendu indirect sur ma taille ?!

- Tu sors avec sa soeur alors tu devrais te montrer plus flexible.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai... ! T-Tu sais que je sors avec Karin ? s'emmêla le capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Nous le savons tous et honnêtement, capitaine, je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand Ichigo l'apprendra même si on m'offrait un an de bouffe gratuite dans un restaurant, compatit Renji en hochant la tête. Si j'étais vous, je m'exilerais.

Une certaine personne prit une expression résignée.

- Courage, marmonna Yoruichi avec un faux sérieux en venant tapoter l'épaule du petit génie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut dire que Kurosaki san était si difficile à vivre à cause de l'absence d'Inoue san, dit mystérieusement le blond, les yeux brillant dans l'ombre de son bob rayé. Maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvée, on peut affirmer qu'il s'est retrouvé lui-même.

- On dirait bien, soupira Uryuu qui rajusta inutilement ses lunettes. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment s'estimer heureux car dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça reste un Kurosaki qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et n'écoute rien de ce qu'on lui dit.

- Ainsi est-il, Ishida san ~

- Mmh, marmonna Chad.

Rukia resta silencieuse, un sourire aux lèvres signifiant qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Avec Inoue de retour parmi leur groupe soudé, Ichigo redeviendrait celui qu'elle connaissait.

Dans l'un des couloirs, ce dernier croisa trois personnes.

- Tessai san, Ururu, merci d'avoir pris soin des blessures d'Inoue.

- Ce n'est rien, Kurosaki dono, assura l'homme aux tresses en s'inclinant.

- Nous n'avons fait que venir en aide à une amie, murmura la timide Ururu dans la même posture.

- Ouais, mais merci quand même, maintint le lycéen.

Ses iris se posèrent sur la troisième personne.

- T'as servi à quoi, toi ? la questionna-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- A plus de choses que toi en tout cas, le dépressif qui semblait pourrir de jour en jour, le provoqua Jinta, toutes dents dehors.

- Sale merdeux ! Je t'ai juste vu remplir une bassine d'eau chaude alors ne surestime pas ta fonction, gamin !

- Répète sale hérisson de mes deux !

- Jinta kun ! Kurosaki san ! tenta d'apaiser les tensions la seule fille présente.

Tous deux étaient front contre front.

- Pâle copie de Renji ! Et au passage, t'approche pas de Yuzu avec ta sale gueule de fouine perverse !

- C'est une tête de mandarine périmée qui a l'air atteinte de constipation permanente à cause de ses sourcils froncés qui me dit ça !

- Va chercher ta saloperie de batte que je te montre comment frapper et tu seras atteint d'incapacité à uriner !

- Va te faire… !

- ASSEEEEEZ !

Le silence se fit.

- Une jeune fille reprend des forces après avoir subi Kami sama sait quoi alors respectez cela et faites SILENCE ! s'imposa Tessai, les mains sur la taille.

Jinta avait reculé plus loin par instinct de survie tandis qu'Ichigo était planté au même endroit, choqué.

- Euh, vous avez raison. Désolé, Tessai san.

Tessai inspira et expira si fort qu'Ichigo jura avoir vu de la fumée s'échapper de ses narines tel un dragon. Le grand homme continua son chemin, les deux adolescents aux caractères opposés marchant dans son sillage pour disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Le roux soupira, fit quelques pas et frappa à l'une des portes.

- Je peux entrer, Rangiku san ?

- Vas-y, Ichigo.

Celui-ci coulissa la porte et vit aussitôt Inoue allongée sur un futon, Matsumoto assise à ses côtés. C'était plaisant de la voir avec ses barrettes. Ce n'était qu'un détail mais qui avait son importance et faisait partie d'elle. La guérisseuse portait un pyjama bleu ciel et semblait avoir déjà repris des couleurs.

- Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux, sourit la vice-capitaine comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Urahara m'a rapporté ce qu'a fait cette Yui, c'est une chance que tu l'aies percée à jour.

- Si tu le dis.

Il s'accroupit tandis que la belle femme scrutait son visage.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- J'aurais dû démasquer cette garce dès le début, s'expliqua-t-il sans quitter du regard le visage endormie de son amie. Dès l'instant où j'ai pris sa main, j'ai senti qu'un truc n'allait pas.

- C'est parce que tu étais persuadé que quelque n'allait pas que tu as cherché à savoir la vérité, Ichigo. Tu peux te féliciter, assura Rangiku.

- Hm…

Il se pencha plus, enroula les draps chaudement autour du corps d'Orihime et la souleva doucement dans ses bras pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Le silence l'étonna.

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'empêcher de l'emmener toi aussi ?

L'adepte du saké se remit debout avec un sourire.

- Non. L'endroit où se réveillera Orihime a peu d'importance tant que tu es là, répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pour une raison inexpliquée, Ichigo sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement. Quelque chose se camouflait sous cette phrase, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais avec Matsumoto Rangiku, il valait mieux éviter de creuser trop profond. Il se racla donc la gorge et lui montra son dos.

- J'y vais, dis aux autres que je les contacterai demain.

[ … ]

Dès qu'Ichigo arriva chez Orihime, il la coucha sur son futon et la couvrit avec ses propres couvertures. Ensuite, il s'assit contre le mur pas loin, décidé à veiller sur elle, Zangetsu fermement serré dans sa main prêt à être utilisé. Quiconque voudrait l'enlever devrait le tuer d'abord.

Il était largement plus de minuit lorsque la belle remua sous ses draps en gémissant. Le son bien que faible tira le roux du sommeil léger vers lequel il commençait à dériver, et s'approcha d'elle. Inoue regardait partout autour d'elle comme si elle se demandait où elle était. Dans le rayon de lune sous lequel elle se trouvait, Ichigo vit une certaine forme de panique dans ses grands bassins argentés.

- Calme-toi, tu ne crains rien ici, la rassura-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Il prit sa main si petite comparée à la sienne sans vraiment faire gaffe. Le contact était sensiblement différent d'avec l'autre sur la berge. La peau sous ses doigts était douce, délicate et agréable au toucher. Une part de lui ne voulait plus la lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise pleinement que tout cela était bien réel et qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule. Plus seule.

La princesse cessa immédiatement de bouger lorsque leurs mains se retrouvèrent l'une dans l'autre, ses iris orageux fixes. Cette réaction n'était guère rassurante par contre. Le Shinigami avala difficilement sa salive et osa poser sa question. Il était loin d'avoir oublié ce que Yoruichi san lui avait dit.

- Inoue, tu me reconnais ?

Cette dernière ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Le cœur du frère de Yuzu et Karin cogna frénétiquement contre ses côtes. Les secondes s'écoulèrent les unes après les autres dans le silence total au point qu'il se demande si elle avait bien entendu sa question ou même si elle comptait lui répondre un jour. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche pour s'en assurer, elle tourna la tête vers lui et souleva ses paupières qui dévoilèrent ses perles remplies d'eau, qui ressemblaient à des cristaux sous l'éclat de la lune. L'adolescent retint son souffle, attendant la suite, sa prise se raffermissant sans s'en apercevoir.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun !

Ses larmes chutèrent sur son doux visage et le garçon sentit une autre vague de soulagement le submerger jusqu'à lui faire tourner la tête. Cette lueur unique au fond de ses prunelles cendrées, cette douce aura émanant d'elle, ce sourire tremblant mais sincère sur son visage et surtout, surtout cette manière de l'appeler avec ce timbre particulier… c'était bien elle. La Inoue qu'il connaissait.

- Inoue ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-il soudain, sursautant suite à son mouvement brusque. Recouche-toi !

Assise, elle le regarda avec une énorme inquiétude sans accorder de l'importance à sa remontrance.

- Comment tu vas ?! Tu n'as pas été blessé trop gravement lors de cette explosion ?! Et nos autres amis ?! Ishida kun et Renji kun avaient chacun des blessures quand je… !

Il leva sa main libre et pressa son épaule pour la détendre.

- Tout le monde va bien, y compris Rangiku san, Rukia, Chad et les autres, lui apprit calmement le fils Kurosaki.

Le souffle d'Orihime s'accéléra, ses joues rosirent et son visage se transforma en une petite moue adorable.

- Je suis tellement… soulagée, évacua-t-elle dans un sanglot trop longtemps contenu, la tête baissée, sa main libre serrant la couverture. J'avais si peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose quand on m'a appris chez Urahara san que vous étiez en d-danger et…

La lycéenne marqua une pause, la lèvre prise entre ses dents. Elle ressentait tant de sentiments contradictoires en cet instant qu'elle craignait d'exploser sans avoir eu le temps de faire la part des choses. Elle ne pouvait pas tout extérioriser ici, devant lui. C'était impossible qu'elle lui impose ça. Pas à Kurosaki kun à qui elle refusait de montrer sa faiblesse.

- Inoue ?

- Je reviens, lui sourit-elle en se dégageant de ses couvertures. Je vais me rafraîchir le visage, attends-moi là.

Elle quitta rapidement la chambre avant qu'il ne la retienne pour se précipiter dans le couloir et occupa sa salle de bain sans allumer, se laissant éclairer par les lampadaires dans la rue.

Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se rafraîchir le visage. Ce qu'elle voulait en premier lieu, c'était se retrouver seule pour se laisser aller et réaliser une chose essentielle. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille fatiguée par le trop grand nombre d'épreuves traversées sans les demander, dont certaines impliquaient malheureusement la vie de ses amis.

- Je suis à la maison, se dit-elle sur le ton servant habituellement à la booster.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le lavabo, les yeux débordèrent de larmes.

- Je suis à la maison et mes amis n'ont rien, Kurosaki kun est vivant également !

Le dire et le répéter avec plus de conviction ne l'aidait pas. Inoue ferma ses paupières pour tenter de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Elle l'avait pourtant vu tout à l'heure, il paraissait aller bien alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sentir mieux ?

- Tu n'as pas à te cacher.

Cette voix lui fit louper un battement. Un autre reflet venait de s'ajouter au sien.

- Kurosaki kun…

Il se tenait derrière elle, sans Zangetsu, une expression à la fois sérieuse et peinée sur les traits de son visage si peu enclin à montrer des sentiments autres que la colère, la détermination ou encore la frustration.

- Je… Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'attendre dans la chambre ?

- Et je croyais que tu voulais te rafraîchir le visage ?

- Oh, c'est fait ! affirma-t-elle en posant ses iris partout sauf sur lui. Je suis prête à retourner me coucher pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner pour franchir la porte, mais comme lisant dans ses pensées, Ichigo la ferma dans un petit bruit sec. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux dans le miroir. Était-ce parce qu'il la surprenait ou parce qu'il la coinçait avec lui, il n'en avait aucune idée et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

- Tu aurais au moins pu faire couler l'eau pour coller à ton excuse qui camouflait très mal ton envie de me fuir, lui envoya-t-il.

Il n'était pas en colère, c'était juste un constat. Son amie, de son côté, était stupéfaite qu'il l'ait démasquée.

- Je ne…, amorça-t-elle.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot en essayant de me faire avaler que ton visage est mouillé à cause de l'eau du robinet, soupira-t-il.

- Kurosaki kun n'est pas un idiot ! répliqua vivement la jeune femme.

- Alors cesse de fuir mon regard et dis-moi la vérité, l'encouragea celui-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

Les lèvres pincées, les doigts serrant plus fortement le bord du lavabo, Orihime songea à démentir ses propos mais franchement… elle ne se sentait pas de taille à tenir tête à Kurosaki kun. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira. Elle aurait vraiment dû se douter qu'il ne resterait pas sagement assis à l'attendre de toute façon.

- Je ne t'ai pas fui pour la raison que tu crois, lui assura-t-elle en pivotant vers lui, entourée de ses bras. Je voulais juste…

- …être seule, acheva le roux en se souvenant de l'évacuation de son propre chagrin dans son appartement il y a peu.

Orihime recula contre le lavabo. Pas par crainte, plus en raison de la faible proximité entre eux qui la gênait malgré les circonstances. Le Shinigami ne s'y attarda pas, ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était son amie tremblante tourmentée par ses sentiments qu'elle n'osait pas laisser sortir ou bien qu'elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas. Recroquevillée sur elle-même avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui avait besoin d'aide mais qui refusait de la demander pour mieux souffrir en silence. Étant déjà passé par là, Ichigo ne put y rester insensible. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules pour avoir toute son attention.

- Qu'est-ce… ? commença la beauté auburn, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste.

- Inoue.

Le timbre de sa voix et la profonde tristesse au fond de ses orbes ambrés brisèrent le cœur de celle-ci.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, débuta-t-il difficilement. Je sais ce que c'est que d'éprouver des sentiments qu'on ne comprend pas et qu'on a du mal à exprimer.

Elle se tendit sous ses mains et renifla.

- Certaines personnes comme moi sont plus à l'aise pour tout laisser sortir en l'absence de qui que ce soit. Mais toi…

Son cœur se serra en raison de ce qu'il allait dire. Les mots n'étaient pas son domaine de prédilection mais il devait lui faire comprendre.

- Tu as déjà vécu seule une partie de ta vie et tu as été éloignée de nous un certain temps. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux pour toi de te laisser aller en présence d'un ami ? acheva le jeune homme.

La respiration de la guérisseuse redevint irrégulière à cause du fait qu'elle résistait à l'envie de pleurer en dépit de ses océans orageux humides, l'eau salée n'étant retenue que par ses longs cils. Ichigo pressa ses épaules sans rompre la connexion visuelle et se pencha plus près pour avoir plus d'impact sur elle.

- Quelques jours avant cette maudite bataille, alors que je ne me sentais pas très bien, lui rappela-t-il, un nœud à l'estomac, tu m'as dit « montrer ses sentiments à un véritable ami n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, parce qu'on sait qu'il ne nous jugera pas et nous aidera à nous sentir mieux ». Tu as été cette amie pour moi, Inoue, donc permets-moi d'être le tien.

Ses paroles eurent l'effet escompté : les prunelles d'Orihime débordèrent au point que ses larmes tombent au sol pendant que parallèlement, une barrière cédait en elle. Ses paroles la touchaient tellement. Il avait non seulement retenu ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais en plus il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- D-Durant le temps que j'ai passé loin de vous, je n'étais animée que par la peur et l'inquiétude, confessa-t-elle. Je ne connaissais pas l'issue de la bataille, j'ignorais si tous mes amis avaient pu être soignés, je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi à te sauver. J'étais complètement seule avec cette femme qui m'embrouillait l'esprit en essayant de me faire croire des choses horribles que j'ai fini par… !

Ichigo prit son visage dans ses mains et se baissa à son niveau. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses mains.

- Ce que t'a dit Yui est faux ! cria-t-il presque. Tu vois bien que je suis là et je t'emmènerai voir les autres.

- Je sais que tu es là, je te vois, je t'entends, mais j'ai tellement attendu ce moment que j'ai du mal à y croire et ça me blesse, pleura-t-elle toujours en s'entourant deux fois plus fort, forçant le fils Kurosaki à craindre qu'elle se casse en deux. J'ai peur de me réveiller demain et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus et que je suis loin de vous, loin de toi…

Vraiment, elle était à bout et c'était très difficile pour le lycéen de la voir comme ça. Quand les souffrances de son amie prendraient-elles fin ? Ichigo n'avait jamais pensé qu'Inoue avait moins souffert que lui dans sa vie. Le fait qu'elle ne se batte pas autant que lui et reste souvent à l'arrière ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas la souffrance. Il était bien placé pour savoir que la douleur morale peut surpasser la douleur physique, et voir ses amis en danger de mort à plusieurs reprises (comme au Hueco Mundo), être séparée d'eux ou avoir sur la conscience leurs destins en fonction de ses choix (comme lorsque Ulquiorra l'avait « enlevée ») était aussi une forme de douleur extrême.

Ajouté à cela, Ichigo n'était pas insensible à ses larmes même s'il ne le montrait quasiment jamais. Voir pleurer une fille aussi douce et pleine de vie qu'Inoue faisait mal et il comprenait mieux que jamais que Tatsuki veuille expédier au cimetière quiconque lui ferait verser des perles salées. Lors de son combat contre Grimmjow, la voir en larmes pour lui, lui avait fait quelque chose. A présent, la voir en verser une telle quantité parce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle était, n'était pas moins douloureux.

- Tu as perdu tes repères, c'est pour ça que tu réagis ainsi, lui dit-il doucement. On les a tous perdus, j'ai commencé à retrouver les miens hier soir.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Je vais t'aider à retrouver les tiens, lui jura Ichigo, son front pas loin du sien.

Une lueur plus vive commença à naître au fond de ses bassins cendrés, il la vit nettement.

- T-Tu me le promets ? hoqueta son amie, sa voix trahissant qu'elle plaçait tout en lui.

Le questionné passa ses pouces sous ses yeux.

- C'est promis, Inoue.

La tête de cette dernière chuta inconsciemment contre son torse sur lequel elle versa ses dernières larmes, ses doigts crispés dans son kosode.

- Merci…

Elle détestait se reposer sur lui, préférant se débrouiller et lui prouver combien elle était forte. Toutefois, tous les êtres humains connaissent des passages à vide et avaient parfois besoin d'une épaule à laquelle s'accrocher. Pour la belle, Ichigo représentait une bouée de sauvetage qui l'aiderait à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle avait eu si peur, tellement peur de ne plus jamais revoir celui qu'elle aimait, si terrifiée qu'il perde la vie sous ses yeux ce jour-là… Oh, et comme elle avait prié, prié, prié jour et nuit pour lui et tous ses amis. Leurs visages lui avaient permis de tenir le coup, ne pas se laisser dépérir. Elle s'était imaginée au lycée ou ailleurs encore et encore en leur compagnie, en celle de Kurosaki kun qui avait ce pouvoir unique de la calmer, de la rassurer, de la protéger.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui s'était sacrifiée pour lui et la princesse ne le regrettait évidemment pas. Seulement quelques fois, elle aurait préféré mourir car rester seule sans savoir, sans espoir auquel se raccrocher, sans moyen de soulager le gouffre immense en son cœur dû à l'inquiétude et à sa peur était la pire des tortures pour elle.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : Orihime remonta ses bras et les croisa derrière le cou d'Ichigo pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle savait que Kurosaki kun n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts physiques, et Kami sama n'ignorait pas qu'elle-même ne possédait pas assez de courage pour faire cela en temps normal, mais il faisait nuit et elle avait grand besoin de sentir son corps, son odeur, sa chaleur, tout simplement lui. S'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas une fois de plus et qu'il était bel et bien là auprès d'elle. Il lui avait fourni plus de preuves que nécessaire mais elle n'en fut certaine que maintenant, quand leurs corps se moulèrent l'un dans l'autre, et elle le lui avoua…

- Je suis soulagée que tu sois saint et sauf, Kurosaki kun, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, le front entre ses pectoraux. Si soulagée…

Entendre cela soulagea énormément ce dernier qui ne se souvint pas avoir ressenti ce sentiment aussi souvent en un laps de temps si court. Inoue réalisait être là avec lui, c'était un premier pas. Il entoura sa fine taille et se pencha légèrement.

- Je suis aussi soulagé que tu aies survécu, Inoue, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était plus pareil sans toi, ajouta-t-il, le cœur serré.

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas oublié sa souffrance le torturant un mois durant. Lui aussi avait besoin de s'imprégner d'elle même si il ne l'admettrait pas. Il ferma les yeux et la serra un peu plus fort. Tenir contre soi ce qu'on pensait avoir perdu était impossible à décrire en mots. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était en profiter.

La sœur de Sora ne répliqua pas, préférant savourer sa voix. Oui, sa voix. La voix de Kurosaki kun avait quelque chose de si envoûtant, apaisant. La promesse qu'il venait de lui faire provoqua ce même effet chez elle, sauf que là, Orihime éprouva une joie plus immense. Parce que là, à l'instant, il s'était adressé directement à elle en tant que personne, lui disant dans un sens qu'elle lui avait manqué. Et cela, en la serrant fermement dans ses bras. Connaissant la nature d'Ichigo, c'était plus que suffisant pour l'aider à aller mieux.

Ils exprimèrent leurs derniers sentiments refoulés chacun à leur façon dans l'intimité offerte par la salle de bain, sans aucun témoin, ce moment appartenant à eux seuls. Après un moment, la déesse se détacha de lui à contrecœur, se mouilla enfin le visage et retourna dans sa chambre pour regagner son futon, son Shinigami assis près d'elle.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? lui proposa Ichigo qui faisait référence à un verre d'eau.

- Oui, accepta-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ces yeux marron intenses lui avaient tant manqué… Ils paraissaient avoir un pouvoir encore plus puissant avec le reflet de la lune. La meilleure amie de Tatsuki inspira avant de trouver le courage de lui répondre.

- R-Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Ces joues colorées, cette petite moue, cet air gêné… Elle était bien de retour. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, Ichigo sentit les muscles de ses propres joues se contracter et ses lèvres s'étirer. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il souriait. Il s'allongea à l'emplacement qu'elle lui avait fait sur son futon, content de la savoir mieux qu'à son réveil. Orihime rougit une nouvelle fois à cause de la faible distance entre eux. Sa gêne s'envola très vite cependant dès qu'elle entendit ses prochaines paroles.

- Je ne te laisserai plus. Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Ces mots sonnant aussi comme une promesse résonnèrent en elle et coulèrent en son être sous forme d'une douce et agréable chaleur qui la réchauffa plus que sa couverture. Apaisée, la princesse ferma ses beaux yeux gris, posa sa tête contre son bras musclé et se laissa retomber dans le sommeil, leurs doigts se cherchant mutuellement pour se lier. Le menton sur sa tête flamboyante, Ichigo espérait que le soleil brillerait demain matin. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne s'y attarderait pas parce qu'il possédait son propre soleil qui éclairait de nouveau son âme, et qu'il ne laisserait plus s'éteindre.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Inoue.

* * *

**Coucou =D Alors ce chapitre ne**** rend pas tout à fait comme je le voulais -_- Peu importe combien de fois j'ai essayé, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux, désolée ! ****J'ai écrit cette fic en m'inspirant de ce que j'ai ressenti suite à la perte d'un proche, j'ai encore du mal à exprimer par écrit certains de mes sentiments confus, je crois.** **J'espère quand même que vous avez apprécié dans l'ensemble... Le prochain chapitre sera moins sombre et contiendra peut-être plus de passages IchiHime, ça dépend de comment je décide de tourner l'intrigue car j'hésite encore ! En attendant, je vais me concentrer sur mes autres histoires ^_^ Je vous remercie pour la lecture et vos commentaires qui me motivent à donner le meilleur de moi-même =) A bientôt !**

**Imi** : cette fanfiction n'est pas ma numéro 9 et n'était pas du tout prévue. Celle que je commencerai bientôt sur mon blog portera bel et bien le numéro 9 par contre ^^ Contente de t'avoir touchée dans le chapitre 1 et de savoir que tu adores mon vieux blog mdr

**vava-chan **: Déjà, j'espère que Kon s'est remis de la robe que tu lui as fait porter, le pauvre xD Et non, je ne me surmène pas voyons, je sais encore ce que je fais. J'avance bien côté écriture sans me mettre aucune pression et deux fics sont déjà entièrement écrites. Je réussis à gérer mes fictions, ça prendra juste le temps qu'il faudra pour les poster puisque je dois satisfaire mes lecteurs ici et sur sky. Je réponds aussi à ta question du coup, **DimIIy** XD


	3. Percer ses ténèbres

**Le pouvoir des sentiments ~**

Chapitre 3 : Percer ses ténèbres

ooo ooo ooo

Un rayon de soleil perça les nuages, traversa les rideaux d'une chambre et éclaira le visage d'une jolie princesse endormie qui grimaça légèrement. Toutefois, ce n'est pas tout à fait la chaleur sur son corps qui la réveilla mais plutôt une… odeur. Une délicieuse odeur qu'elle ne pensait pas sentir si tôt dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, sur son futon.

- Um ?

Orihime battit des cils pour faire disparaitre le sommeil et se redressa en position assise, les cheveux ébouriffés. Avec une moue adorable, elle se frotta les yeux avec son petit poing et essaya de rassembler ses idées. Le futon était chaud à côté d'elle et elle serait tentée de dire qu'elle avait occupé cette place si une _certaine_ énergie n'en émanait pas.

- Ce reiatsu…

Des flashs envahirent sa tête fatiguée : l'éclat de la lune, des cheveux orange, un shihakusho noir, un grand corps chaud…

- J-J'ai demandé à Kurosaki kun de dormir avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des joues brûlantes qu'elle pressa avec ses mains.

Parfaitement réveillée à présent, la belle chopa sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila à la hâte avant de courir dans le salon dans l'idée de se servir de son portable.

- Bonjour, Inoue.

Elle manqua de lâcher son téléphone sous le choc, le corps immobile. Après une brève inspiration, elle se tourna pour faire face à l'homme dont elle était amoureuse debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés et toujours sous forme de Shinigami.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun, bonjour, parvint-elle à articuler, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Heureusement qu'elle avait songé à se couvrir sinon, elle se serait noyée dans une mer de mortification si elle se tiendrait devant lui juste en short et débardeur.

_Mais j'ai dormi vêtue comme ça avec lui sur un seul futon ! _pensa-t-elle, horriblement gênée.

- Tu appelais qui à une heure si matinale ? la ramena-t-il sur terre.

- Hein ? Oh, eh bien, euh… toi.

- Moi ?

- Uhum ! Je… Je me suis rappelée t'avoir demandé de dormir avec moi alors je t'appelais pour m'excuser, mais c'était avant que je me rende compte que tu étais encore là.

Il ne dit rien, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son malaise.

- Je veux dire, nous sommes amis et ce n'était pas correct de ma part de te demander une chose pareille.

Il continuait à la regarder en silence avec un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était intense et profond comme si il voyait à travers elle.

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, Inoue, répondit enfin Ichigo en se frottant la nuque. Et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est Rangiku san qui t'a enfilé ton pyjama chez Urahara san.

- O-Oh ! rosit-elle, les mains s'agitant sauvagement. J-Je n'ai pas envisagé que tu aurais osé… enfin, je veux dire que les petits hommes barbus auraient pu…

- Et j'ai détruit la vieille tunique que tu portais, ajouta-t-il en coupant son monologue naissant.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

- Tu l'as détruite ? Comment ?

- Getsuga Tensho, déclara-t-il naturellement.

La déesse rit nerveusement, le reconnaissant bien là. Il ne fallait évidemment pas s'attendre à ce que Kurosaki kun perde son temps à craquer une allumette pour allumer un feu quand Getsuga Tensho était plus rapide et efficace.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine. J'allais justement te réveiller après avoir mis la table.

Une délicieuse odeur vint chatouiller les narines d'Orihime qui posa son portable pour le rejoindre. En passant, elle remarqua un seau et une serpillière dans un coin, près du canapé. Stoppée à l'entrée de la cuisine, ses yeux remplissaient presque l'ensemble de son visage tant ils étaient larges.

- Si tu continues d'écarquiller tes yeux comme ça, ils vont tomber sur le plancher, lança le jeune homme d'un ton amusé.

D'abord sans réaction, elle finit par secouer la tête.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir cuisiner et là, je constate que tu as préparé tout un petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne cuisine pas, rectifia le roux qui remplissait deux plateaux. Je t'ai juste préparé une recette que Yuzu fait souvent. Ce ne sera pas aussi bon qu'elle mais c'est mangeable. J'espère.

- J'en suis sûre, ça sent si bon ~ ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en entrant enfin dans la pièce.

Son ventre gargouilla fortement.

- Eh bien, je constate que ton estomac aurait été plus efficace que mon réveil, la taquina-t-il.

La pauvre s'empourpra.

- Héhé…, sourit-elle, une main derrière la tête. Um, c'est juste que la bonne nourriture m'avait manqué, c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs, je suis restée absente combien de temps ?

Le fils Kurosaki cessa momentanément ses mouvements avant de les reprendre. En dehors du fait que Yui avait dû lui servir de la bouffe merdique, Inoue avait posé cette question d'un ton détaché mais il sentait bien le sentiment dissimulé derrière.

- Un peu plus d'un mois.

- Ah, quand même, dit-elle tristement.

N'aimant pas ne rien faire, elle décida de l'aider avec les tasses et le reste. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant une bonne minute au moins. C'est dans le même silence qu'ils retournèrent dans le salon pour s'installer autour de la petite table et commencer à manger. Bien qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, Orihime remarqua que ce qu'il avait cuisiné était vraiment bon. De plus, elle sentait le lourd regard de celui qu'elle aimait, ce qui la poussa à parler à nouveau pour dissiper le malaise ambiant.

- Personne n'avait la clef de mon appartement, comment vous avez…

- Je m'en suis chargé, répliqua simplement le lycéen entre deux bouchées.

- Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il y a ce seau et la serpillière.

Le Shinigami suppléant se crispa. Il avait sorti ces deux éléments pour nettoyer le sang de Yui séché là après qu'il l'ait transpercée, mais il était hors de question de lui avouer cela ou même que cette garce avait pris son apparence.

- C'est très bon, Kurosaki kun, lança soudain la demoiselle sans oser croiser ses iris ambrés.

Elle se tortillait sur place et paraissait vraiment nerveuse. Devinant pourquoi, Ichigo repoussa son plateau presque vide avec un soupir.

- Inoue, écoute.

Cette dernière lui accorda aussitôt toute son attention et ne manqua pas de relever qu'il était très sérieux.

- Je veux que tu saches que je ne vais pas te demander où tu étais durant un mois, ni ce que tu as dû endurer. En tout cas pas maintenant. Alors détends-toi d'accord ?

Impossible de ne pas noter le soulagement émanant d'elle. Néanmoins, la guérisseuse n'était pas idiote. La fin de la phrase de Kurosaki kun signifiait clairement qu'elle n'allait pas lui échapper pour autant et qu'il voudrait aussi probablement savoir comment elle avait survécu.

- Oui, merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Bon, tu as envie de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle le regarda avec étonnement.

- Comment ça ? Nous devons aller en cours, non ?

- Tu as été absente un mois, je doute qu'une journée de cours en plus de ratée fasse grande différence, balança le frère des jumelles en recommençant à manger. Je t'aiderai à rattraper ton retard.

- Mais…

- Te connaissant…

Il lui jeta un regard animé d'une lueur qui provoqua un frisson agréable chez la princesse, qui ne put une fois de plus s'empêcher de rougir et baisser les yeux.

- …je suis sûr que tu veux passer du temps avec tes amis.

Le visage de l'adolescente s'éclaira presque autant que le soleil tandis qu'elle l'approuvait d'un vif hochement de tête.

- Oui ! J'aimerais tellement revoir Tatsuki chan, Sado kun et les autres !

- Alors on va faire ça, je vais appeler nos amis et on planifiera notre journée.

- Super ! s'excita Inoue en pompant le poing. J'espère simplement que les mites mordeuses n'ont pas mangé mes vêtements d'été, il fait si beau aujourd'hui ~ !

La voir si heureuse fit sourire en coin le fils d'Isshin. Oui, le soleil brillait et pas seulement dehors.

- Kurosaki kun ? Pourquoi tu souris ainsi ? J'espère que tu ne te moques pas de moi ? s'assura-t-elle en faisant la moue. Ces mites sont vraiment méchantes et ont même dévoré mes chaussettes préférées.

- Nan, rien à voir avec tes mites _chaussettivores_, rejeta-t-il en agitant la main. Je me disais juste que je suis content que tu sois là.

Une nouvelle paire de joues colorées.

- Ah, c-c'est gentil, marmonna la jeune femme qui se tordait les mains sous la table. Tu peux me dire quel jour on est ? se renseigna-t-elle en essayant tout de même de lire son calendrier accroché au mur plus loin. Je dois me rendre sur la tombe de Sora nii.

- On est vendredi, je vais y aller avec toi.

En la voyant ouvrir la bouche, il précisa sa pensée.

- Je pense que tu le sais mais Yui est toujours en vie quelque part. On ignore ce qu'elle a exactement en tête mais la possibilité qu'elle s'en reprenne à toi n'est pas à exclure. Donc, je refuse de te laisser seule même si tu sais te défendre.

Ses quatre derniers mots remplirent son amie de joie sans qu'il en ait conscience. Kurosaki kun ne restait pas avec elle parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était faible, mais juste pour la protéger tout simplement. Pour elle, ça faisait grande différence et elle ne songea plus à protester.

- Je pense aller le voir avant la journée qu'on va passer avec les autres.

- D'accord alors je vais rentrer chez moi récupérer mon corps et me changer, puis je reviendrai ici et on se rendra au cimetière, proposa Ichigo. A la maison, j'en profiterai pour demander aux autres de nous rejoindre dans le centre ville et on avisera le programme de la journée, ça te va ?

- Oui !

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans une meilleure ambiance et débarrassèrent en même temps. Le roux lava la vaisselle en ignorant ses protestations puis sortit sur le palier.

- Je serai là dans une demi-heure maximum. Et si tu n'es pas prête, c'est pas grave, je t'attendrai, l'informa-t-il, debout face à elle. Si tu as besoin de moi dans la demi-heure qui suit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ?

La sœur de Sora eut un petit rire, la main devant les lèvres, l'autre sur la poignée de la porte. Il n'avait pas changé ou alors encore plus protecteur qu'avant.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver en un laps de temps si court, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais mais on sait jamais, grogna-t-il en évitant son regard et se grattant la tête.

Il se tourna pour partir.

- Juste une dernière chose.

Orihime qui allait fermer sa porte l'observa d'un air surpris.

- Oui ?

Ichigo tourna la tête vers elle, une nuée de sentiments se déplaçant dans ses iris marron, ensuite fixa à nouveau droit devant lui, son poing droit serré. La meilleure amie de Tatsuki vit cela puis remonta ses prunelles sur l'arrière de sa tête orange lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Sur quoi, il disparut en un shunpo. Ça avait été dur à dire pour lui, mais il ne pouvait nier que l'acte d'Inoue était courageux. Celle-ci regarda l'emplacement qu'il occupait, la tête appuyée contre sa porte, un sourire illuminant son joli visage entouré de ses cheveux soulevés par la faible brise.

- Je donnerais à nouveau ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait, Kurosaki kun.

Le cœur léger, elle retourna chez elle se préparer.

[ … ]

Après avoir bondi sur quelques toit, Ichigo arriva enfin chez lui. Il entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre et trouva Kon endormi dans son corps, un magazine des plus explicites ouvert sur son ventre. Une veine apparut sur la tempe du garçon. Il s'efforça de ne pas imaginer où sa perverse de peluche s'était procurée ce torchon et surtout ce qu'elle avait fait avec son corps. Il préféra prendre son portable posé sur son bureau et ressortir silencieusement par la même fenêtre.

Debout sur le toit de la clinique en direction de l'appartement d'Inoue (qu'il ne voyait évidemment pas d'ici), son shihakusho agité par le vent, Ichigo parcourut le répertoire à la recherche du premier numéro qui lui vint en tête.

- _Allô ?_

- Salut, Tatsuki.

- _Ichigo ? _s'étonna-t-elle. _Les cours vont bientôt commencer, je suis surprise de ne pas t'avoir croisé sur le chemin._

_- _Tu es au lycée ?

_- Non, mais je m'y rends. Pourquoi ?_

_- _Parce que je ne viens pas aujourd'hui, répondit-il.

_- Quoi ? _s'exclama la brune en manquant de lui exploser le tympan._ Attends... Ta voix est différente, tu as l'air presque… content ?!_

- C'est le cas, confirma Ichigo, une main dans sa poche, les yeux clos.

- _T'as reçu un coup sur la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Son ami d'enfance souleva ses paupières pour observer le ciel bleu traversé par deux oiseaux.

- Inoue est vivante, sourit-il. Je viens de la quitter à l'instant dans son appartement.

[ … ]

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

- La ponctualité ne fait pas partie des qualités de Kurosaki qui en possède déjà très peu.

- Évite de lui dire ça quand tu le verras, Ishida.

- Tu perds ton temps, Sado. Ces deux-là se mangent dès qu'ils sont en présence de l'autre.

- T'as pas tort, Rukia mais si on regarde bien, ça vaut aussi pour toi et Ichigo.

- Ferme-la, Renji !

- Les voilà ! pointa Tatsuki, évitant ainsi une dispute.

Tous les cinq fixèrent leurs yeux sur le coin de la rue : deux jeunes à la couleur de cheveux flamboyante marchaient vers eux. Ne tenant plus, la karatéka courut vers sa meilleure amie pour l'enlacer avec force, bousculant des passants au passage.

- ORIHIME ! s'écria-t-elle, la tête sur son épaule.

D'abord surprise, celle-ci se détendit et répondit à son étreinte tandis que les autres les rejoignaient. Tatsuki avait été mise au courant de l'histoire avec la « fausse Orihime » et était choquée d'apprendre cela. Elle avait affirmé être heureuse de ne pas avoir été là, autrement elle aurait « pulvérisé cette Yui ». De toute façon, retrouver la Orihime de toujours éclipsait cette maudite histoire.

- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir également, Tatsuki chan !

Entendre sa meilleure amie si solide pleurer contre elle fit monter ses propres larmes qu'elle s'était jurée de retenir.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus te revoir, confia Tatsuki qui serrait sa prise sans en avoir conscience. Mais Ichigo était si persuadé que tu étais encore en vie quelque part que je ne savais plus trop quoi penser et… et… il avait raison.

La guérisseuse lança un discret coup d'œil à Ichigo qui lui fit comprendre qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir mais je suis fière de toi et de ce que tu as fait ! Bienvenue à la maison, Orihime, acheva la championne d'arts martiaux en prenant son doux visage entre ses mains.

Le cœur d'Inoue se comprima sous l'émotion. Ça lui faisait tant plaisir de les revoir tous autour d'elle en parfaite santé.

- Merci…, pleura-t-elle.

L'un après l'autre, ses amis lui souhaitèrent un bon retour à leur façon et bientôt, Rukia, Chad et même Uryuu eurent l'œil brillant. Retrouver leur amie était un sentiment puissant mais parallèlement difficile à expliquer. Elle était là et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Comme Ichigo le leur avait demandé en les appelant, ils ne la questionnèrent pas sur ce qu'elle avait subi ce dernier mois. Ce qui était primordial, c'était de lui changer les idées sans évoquer le cauchemar qu'elle avait probablement vécu.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Ishida une fois les retrouvailles passées. Vous avez plusieurs minutes de retard.

- J'ai accompagné Inoue sur la tombe de Sora, expliqua le fils Kurosaki en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Vous êtes toujours là, super ! s'écria une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Orihime pivota pour être immédiatement étouffée par une énorme paire de seins.

- R-Rangiku… san… !

- ORIHIME, MA CHÉRIIIE ! JE SUIS SI HEUREUSE DE POUVOIR A NOUVEAU TE SERRER DANS MES BRAS ~ ! hurla la femme plantureuse qui attira inévitablement l'attention sur eux.

- Elle avait remarqué, tu vois pas qu'elle suffoque espèce de folle !

- Quoi Ichigo, tu es jaloux ~ ? l'embêta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil. Il y a assez de place sur ma belle poitrine pour vous deux ~ !

Que Dieu réincarne cette femme en une chose moins désinvolte et décalée. Telle fut la pensée du roux dont le sourcil agité de tics témoignait de son agacement.

- Sûrement pas ! Et maintenant, laisse-la remplir ses poumons, bordel ! siffla-t-il en tirant son amie à l'air libre.

Cette dernière aspira de grandes quantités d'air.

- Oi, Inoue san, tu survivras ? lança un Renji perplexe en voyant ses joues bleues.

- O-Oui, merci, Renji kun, prononça-t-elle entre deux inspirations. Je suis… Je suis contente de vous revoir aussi, Rangiku san !

La concernée, la larme à l'œil, se retenait visiblement de la serrer à nouveau contre elle.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! lui annonça-t-elle en montrant fièrement un sac rose bonbon.

Le Shinigami remplaçant plissa les yeux.

- Y a quoi là-dedans ? gronda-t-il. Quoi que ce soit, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'Inoue est plus innocente que tu ne le seras jamais.

Il s'attendait à tout de la part de cette femme. Vraiment tout. Dont le pire.

- Allons, Ichigo ! bouda-t-elle faussement. Pour quel genre de personne me prends-tu ?

- Tu es…

- Je lui ai acheté quelque chose qui lui servira à coup sûr !

- Et si tu lui donnais qu'on puisse enfin se mettre en marche, s'impatienta Tatsuki, une main sur la taille.

- Tiens, Orihime ! Ouvre-le ~

L'intéressée observa la fan du saké avec crainte mais prit malgré tout le sac en priant toutes les divinités pour qu'il ne contienne rien de gênant. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si c'était le cas car non seulement ses amis étaient là, mais aussi Kurosaki kun. Le cœur battant la chamade, la soeur de Sora ouvrit le sac sous l'œil curieux des autres et en sortit un tissu rouge. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait au juste mais au moins, rien à voir avec des sous-vêtements. Orihime déplia la chose. Aussitôt, Ichigo faillit s'étouffer à l'image de Tatsuki. Renji et Uryuu, eux, sentirent leurs joues rosir tandis que Chad était parfaitement neutre.

- Rangiku san ! Tu n'espères tout de même pas qu'elle porte ça en public ! s'égosilla le frère des jumelles.

- Il n'en est pas question ! trancha Tatsuki. Elle attirerait la moitié des hommes de la ville surtout les plus pervers !

- Mais non, mais non ! assura la vice-capitaine de Toshiro en sautillant sur place, sa très forte poitrine suivant le mouvement. Elle le mettra dans l'intimité !

- L'intimité de quoi ?

Jusque-là silencieuse, Orihime s'exprima enfin en tenant le vêtement à bout de bras pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble.

- Il est magnifique, Rangiku san ! J'ai hâte de l'essayer ~

La mâchoire de sa meilleure amie et celle de son Shinigami manquèrent de se décrocher sous le choc.

- Inoue, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ce joli cadeau, Kurosaki kun ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Je… eh bien, il… ce n'est pas ce que tu… mais enfin, regarde-le bien ! craqua-t-il à cause de la gêne, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son amie dedans.

- Tu rougis, Kurosaki.

- Ferme ta gueule, Ishida ! C'est le soleil qui fait ça !

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il tape fort dans notre coin d'ombre, ironisa le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes.

Des veines s'invitèrent sur le front de l'impulsif mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

- Et si tu buvais l'eau dans ta bouteille ? Ce serait vraiment trop dommage que ta gorge se dessèche à force de parler inutilement, tu ne crois pas ?

Uryuu lui lança un regard assassin qu'il ignora superbement en lui tournant le dos.

- Inoue, ce truc dans tes mains possède plus « d'espaces ouverts » qu'autre chose ! cracha Ichigo en vrillant le tissu incriminé des yeux comme s'il cherchait à le brûler par simple regard.

En effet. Ce top rouge moulant qui s'attachait dans le cou laisserait voir les trois quarts de sa poitrine en raison du décolleté très révélateur.

- C'est vrai, approuva la beauté auburn.

Il soupira de soulagement.

- C'est pourquoi je ne le mettrai que pour une occasion spéciale ~

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo, lui murmura Tatsuki en lui tenant le bras. Moi vivante, Orihime ne se promènera jamais dehors ou ailleurs avec ce machin. Jamais.

Cela le calma quelque peu.

- Il est...

Tous se tournèrent vers Rukia qui s'approcha d'Orihime à petits pas comme si cette dernière tenait entre ses mains un Chappy en or. Curieuse et fascinée, la brunette examina le top.

- Il est superbe ! déclara-t-elle, ses prunelles indigo brillant de mille feux.

Renji et Ichigo se frappèrent le front.

- Aah, tu as du goût, Kuchiki ! la complimenta Matsumoto en tapotant sa tête.

- Non, c'est vous ! rectifia-t-elle avec des joues roses. Où l'avez-vous acheté ? Je veux le même !

- Et tu comptes le remplir avec quoi ?

Silence.

La remarque malheureuse d'Ichigo flotta dans l'air tel un nuage sombre qui n'attendait qu'un éclair de la part de Rukia pour le foudroyer. Personne ne dit un mot, Renji n'osa même plus respirer. Lorsque Orihime se tourna également vers eux, la différence de poitrines devint deux fois plus évidente surtout que Rukia se tenait entre Rangiku et Inoue. Alors là, personne n'osait la regarder.

- Tu sous-entends quoi exactement, Ichigo ? l'interrogea la petite Shinigami d'un ton lacérant accompagné d'un sourire crispé, et indifférente à la réaction des autres.

- Euh...

Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande gueule !

- Je... euh...

Voilà qu'il rougissait maintenant. Pour couronner le tout, Inoue l'observait curieusement en serrant entre ses seins le top que Rukia lui avait rendu.

_Que kami sama abrège mon existence,_ pensa-t-il.

Ouais, autant crever tout de suite que de répondre à la question qu'il avait posée comme un con. Rukia semblait tout à fait disposée à exaucer son souhait à en juger par son regard mortel et son gant rouge qu'elle extirpa de sa poche sans doute pour le décapiter avec Sode no Shirayuki.

Sentant l'orage, Orihime s'empressa de dissiper cette ambiance aiguisée.

- Merci pour votre cadeau, Rangiku san ! Il me fait vraiment plaisir !

- Je t'en prie, voyons, ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-elle en agitant la main. Je te l'ai surtout acheté pour que tu le mettes uniquement en présence d'Ichigo ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Il te tombera raide dans les bras ou raide tout court avant que vous ne…

- Ha… hahaha, inutile de poursuivre, rougit la lycéenne en rangeant le top qui ne faisait pas l'unanimité dans le sac.

- Bon, quel est le programme de l'après-midi, Kurosaki ? questionna Ishida en rajustant ses verres tout en le traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour sa gaffe précédente.

- J'en sais rien, je croyais que vous aviez déjà des idées.

- Tu nous as demandé de nous rassembler sans n'avoir rien prévu ?

- Rah, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ishida ! Prévoir, c'est bien ton domaine, non ? Alors trouve de quoi nous occuper.

- Je n'attendais pas de miracle venant de toi de toute manière, soupira le brun en tournant la tête sur le côté d'un air désespéré. Après tout, tu es plus doué pour provoquer des situations qu'en résoudre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! s'enflamma l'insulté en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

- Arrêtez vous deux, j'ai déjà tout programmé avec Rangiku san ! dit fièrement Rukia, de nouveau elle-même.

- Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas, souffla Ichigo en roulant les yeux.

- Ferme-la, tu devrais nous en être reconnaissant, idiot ! le cassa-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre qui le plia en deux.

- Rukia, sale… !

- Alors ! s'incrusta Matsumoto qui bondissait d'enthousiasme. On va aller au centre commercial, le cinéma y a ouvert ses portes il y a peu alors à nous un bon film !

- Parfaitement ! enrichit la sœur du noble avec le même entrain. Ensuite, nous irons faire les boutiques puis manger au restaurant que les garçons paieront, cela va de soit ! Des questions ?

- Ouais, pourquoi on doit… ?! débuta Ichigo.

- En route ! lâcha la petite Kuchiki qui ouvrait déjà la marche.

- Attends, Rukia ! Ton programme ne me plaît pas et tu sais que j'ai horreur de faire les magasins, putain !

- Cesse de chouiner, Ichigo, expira Rangiku. Tu as une motivation !

- Hein ? Laquelle ?

- Orihime, voyons !

La mentionnée rougit alors que lui ne voyait pas bien le rapport… avant de rosir lui-même.

- Ne me sors pas ce genre de…

- Bon, vous venez oui ou merde ? s'irrita Renji à bonne distance avec Rukia et Uryuu. Plus vite on verra ce film et qu'on fera ces boutiques merdiques, plus tôt on pourra bouffer au resto !

Sa déclaration provoqua un soupir général : un jour, son estomac prendrait le contrôle de la conscience de Renji.

- Viens, Orihime ! l'encouragea la femme pulpeuse en passant un bras sous le sien, comme Tatsuki. Je vais en profiter pour te raconter les derniers potins !

- Oh, bon sang, soupira la karatéka en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne développe pas d'histoires contenant des scènes avec ce qu'il y a sous la ceinture.

- T-Tatsuki chan ! s'empourpra la plus timide.

- Je promets rien !

- Rangiku san !

- Écoute bien, Hime ! Je commence par…

Entre ses deux amies, la belle n'eut d'autre choix que de se faire traîner vers leur après-midi planifié avec des histoires coquines en prime.

Ichigo resta un instant à l'arrière en se frottant la nuque, les yeux sur elle. Depuis qu'il était passée chercher Inoue chez elle pour l'accompagner au cimetière, il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux bien longtemps et là, il pouvait dire que ses sourires étaient faux, ce qui l'ennuyait. Il savait qu'elle allait plus mal qu'elle ne le laissait paraître surtout qu'il l'avait entendue parler à l'autel de son frère avant de frapper à sa porte… Ichigo soupira. Cette journée ne semblait n'être qu'un rayon perçant les ténèbres invisibles entourant Orihime qu'il espérait être capable de dissiper. Seulement, quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Hum ?

Une lourde main s'était posée sur son épaule.

- Chad.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Ichigo, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Mais tu as eu l'idée de cette journée entre amis alors profites-en. Si tu y parviens alors Inoue devrait aussi y arriver et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu trouveras un autre moyen de lui rendre son vrai sourire.

Le jeune Shinigami sourit et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Son meilleur ami faisait partie des rares personnes pouvant lire en lui comme dans un livre.

Sans un mot de plus, ils marchèrent dans le sillage des autres déjà hors de vue.

[ … ]

- Dis, Rukia, tu te fous de la tronche de qui, là ? râla Ichigo une heure plus tard, devant le cinéma. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me poser devant un film qui a pour titre « Kangourou & les oursons de la forêt enchantée » ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à ce titre ?

- Il sous-entend que le film est nul à chier.

- Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas critiquer sans avoir vu !

- Dit celle qui admire sans connaître !

- Sans être du côté de Kurosaki, intervint Ishida, l'index au centre de sa monture et ignorant l'éclat meurtrier dans les iris du roux, il n'est même pas du domaine de l'envisageable que je regarde ce film également.

- Moi non plus, se défila Rangiku avec une moue, les bras croisés sous ses seins.

- Je pense pareil, ajouta Tatsuki.

- Oh bien, débrouillez-vous ! décréta Rukia en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Regardez ce que vous voulez dans ce cas !

Ses amis regardèrent plus attentivement les films à l'affiche.

- Je vais regarder « L'écrivain », ça a l'air d'être intéressant, choisit Uryuu.

- Moi, je préfère « Amour passionné » ! s'écria presque Matsumoto, l'œil pétillant. Tu vas le regarder avec moi, Orihime ~ ? l'invita-t-elle en entourant ses épaules d'un bras.

- Euh, eh bien…, commença la jeune fille.

- C'est hors de question ! refusa Ichigo qui la délivra de la poigne de l'adepte du saké pour la ramener à ses côtés. Je te préviens, Rangiku san, il faudra me tuer d'abord si tu veux entraîner Inoue devant ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est un film éro… ! Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire alors trouve-toi un autre pigeon.

La vice-capitaine observa ses autres amis tous silencieux et qui évitaient son regard.

- Bien, je vais le regarder toute seule, se résigna-t-elle.

- Pas seule ! couina une voix étouffée. Je viens avec toi, déesse de mes nuits hot !

- D'où vient cette voix ? questionna Renji, regardant de tous côtés.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas…, soupira Ichigo qui fixait Rukia.

Kon finit par s'échapper de son sac à dos et respira enfin à l'air libre.

- Tu étais caché là durant tout ce temps !

- Pardon, nee san mais je n'avais pas le choix, Ichigo a refusé de m'emmener ! se plaignit le mod soul en s'étirant.

En un bond, il atterrit sur l'épaule de Rangiku.

- D'accord, peluche. Tu peux venir mais ose me toucher à un endroit interdit et je te déchire, compris ? le prévint-elle avec une aura sombre qui fit transpirer le lion.

- O-Oui.

- OK, moi je vais voir « L'Arène », ça a l'air musclé et c'est précisément ce que j'aime, opta la karatéka en cognant ses poings ensemble.

- Moi…, amorça le maître de Zabimaru.

- Toi rien du tout, tu vas regarder « Kangourou & les oursons de la forêt enchantée » avec moi ! décida son amie d'enfance en lui saisissant le bras.

- Ah non, je vais m'endormir !

- Débrouille-toi pour garder tes yeux ouverts ou… !

- Je vais me joindre à vous, la coupa Sado de sa voix grave. Ça m'a l'air très intéressant comme film.

La sœur de Byakuya lui sourit largement.

- Sois le bienvenu, Sado !

- Mmh.

Renji, lui, le fixait comme si Chad était devenu dingue… avant de se souvenir du cœur tendre de ce géant.

- Et moi, je vais voir « Sanglante randonnée », dit Orihime.

Ils la regardèrent presque tous avec des yeux ronds.

- Inoue san, il s'agit d'un film d'horreur, lui fit remarquer Ishida.

- Je sais et c'est justement pour ça que je veux le voir.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, Orihime, expira sa meilleure amie en se grattant la tête.

- Bien sûr que si, Tatsuki chan, assura-t-elle, légèrement agacée. Pourquoi ça vous dérange autant ? C'est un film comme un autre.

- Un film que tu n'as pas l'habitude de regarder, lança Rangiku.

- J'ai envie de changer de genre, j'ai le droit.

- On peut comprendre, mais…

- Laissez-la tranquille, s'incrusta le roux. Inoue a le droit de voir ce qu'elle veut après tout.

Les autres semblèrent choqués, la concernée la première.

- Kurosaki kun…

- Je comprends que tu veuilles changer de registre, Inoue, ajouta-t-il en posant ses orbes chauds sur elle. Je vais d'ailleurs regarder ce film avec toi.

- Eh ? se raidit-elle. Mais je…

- Alors…, l'interrompit-il, les yeux sur le tableau détaillant les séances proposées. Le film de Rukia se termine avant les autres, puis c'est celui de Rangiku san, Ishida, Inoue et moi, puis Tatsuki. Je propose qu'on s'attende à l'entrée du ciné et on avisera ce qu'on fera ensuite.

- Ça me paraît bien, approuva Uryuu.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent, chacun vers la salle diffusant le film choisit. Dans celle d'Ichigo et Orihime, il y avait un certain malaise provenant de la princesse : elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de regarder un film seule avec Kurosaki kun ! En plus, ça ressemblait à un rendez-v…

- On prend ces sièges à moins que tu ne souhaites t'asseoir ailleurs ? la ramena à la réalité l'objet de ses pensées.

- Um, non, ici, c'est très bien.

Ils étaient installés au centre, bien face à l'écran, les personnes affluaient peu à peu. Le film commença dix minutes plus tard.

[ … ]

« Sanglante randonnée » était diffusé depuis une heure maintenant et Ichigo pouvait dire qu'il n'en avait pas accordé une minute d'attention, trop focalisé sur la fille à ses côtés. Inoue buvait le film qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux… sauf quand elle les fermait. Soudain, la salle poussa un cri et elle saisit la main de son Shinigami sur l'accoudoir.

- Inoue, ça va ? lui murmura ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il serra sa main, elle sembla revenir à elle et la retira aussitôt.

- Oui, oui tout va bien ! jura-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Et elle replongea dans le film. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, ses orbes alternant de son visage à sa main qu'elle avait lâchée. Il l'avait certes caché, mais au fond il se demandait pourquoi diable elle avait choisi un tel film. N'avait-elle pas vécu suffisamment d'horreurs dans sa vie ? Il soupira.

Le film continua. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, Orihime avait agrippé le bras d'Ichigo, étouffé des tas d'exclamations, crié et presque pleuré quand la petite fille se fit sauvagement assassiner dans les bois. Quand la sœur de Sora poussa un hurlement bien distinct tout en se retournant dans son siège pour s'y cacher, le fils Kurosaki craqua.

- Inoue, on s'en va, ordonna-t-il, prêt à se lever.

Son amie pivota vers lui et en dépit du peu de lumière, il vit nettement qu'elle avait les yeux embués.

- Non, je veux vraiment voir la fin, protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'on se tire. Maintenant.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il saisit sa main et l'emmena vers la sortie à travers les rangées de sièges. Une fois dans la lumière du large couloir, la lycéenne se sentit tout de même mieux et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rende aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir, mais elle n'en fit rien.

A l'entrée du cinéma, sur un banc, ils virent Rukia qui buvait un soda tout en discutant avec Rangiku qui avait Kon sur l'épaule. Renji, lui, mangeait un sandwich et enfin Chad observait les alentours. Visiblement, les séances de Tatsuki et Uryuu n'étaient pas encore terminées.

- Inoue, Ichigo, lança Rukia. Votre film est déjà fini ?

- Je ne pense pas, y a pas une foule derrière eux, dit Renji, la bouche pleine.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Rangiku en arquant un sourcil.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, la guérisseuse le devança.

- J'avais faim ! Alors je suis sortie m'acheter de quoi soulager mon estomac, leur sourit-elle.

Elle sentit les lourds iris bruns braqués sur elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? se renseigna Sado après trois secondes de silence.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna son meilleur ami.

- Toi et Inoue, vous vous tenez la main, pointa-t-il.

Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux et constatèrent, en effet, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle. Aucune expression particulière ne traversa le visage du fils d'Isshin, en revanche les joues de la beauté auburn se colorèrent et elle se dégagea très vite comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- I-Il ne s'est rien passé, Sado kun, s'emmêla-t-elle. C'est simplement que… nous… aucune importance, héhé ! Je vais… Je vais aller m'acheter un beignet, oui, c'est ça ! Le centre commercial est plutôt grand mais il me semble avoir vu un vendeur non loin de la librairie !

- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?

- Non merci, Kurosaki kun, déclina-t-elle sans croiser ses yeux. Je reviendrai avant le retour d'Ishida kun et Tatsuki chan.

Sur ces mots, elle fila et disparut rapidement dans la marée de personnes venues faire des emplettes. Rukia et Matsumoto reprirent leur conversation tandis que Renji continuait de faire la fête à son sandwich. Ichigo, lui, plissait les yeux dans la direction empruntée par son amie.

- Elle est nerveuse, murmura Chad derrière lui.

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué, grogna-t-il. Et franchement, Chad, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'agace chez elle actuellement.

Il le regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

[ … ]

A peine hors du champ de vision de ses amis, Orihime poussa un soupir… qui ne la soulagea pas pour autant. Elle trouva assez rapidement le vendeur de beignets et fit la queue.

Elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître mais elle avait parfaitement senti le regard de Kurosaki kun durant toute la durée du film. Et ce n'était pas tout, Kurosaki kun n'était jamais loin d'elle, veillant constamment et bien décidé à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait fait la bêtise de lui faire faire dans sa salle de bain. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Comment en sortir sans le blesser ? Le moyen devait bien exister.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle !

La belle sursauta. C'était son tour de passer commande.

- O-Oh, bonjour ! répondit-elle en renvoyant son sourire au jeune homme derrière le comptoir.

- Que désirez-vous ? s'informa-t-il, penché vers elle et ne tardant guère à regarder autre chose que ses yeux.

- Um…, réfléchit-elle en détaillant les différents choix exposés, un doigt sur le menton. Un beignet au chocolat avec un peu de confiture de fraise, quelques amandes si vous en avez et… du ketchup !

- Du ketchup ? répéta le gars devenu presque vert à l'image des autres clients.

- Vous n'en avez pas ?

- Si mais, euh… comment dire… c'est pour les sandwichs ou encore les frites.

- Le client est roi, non ? répliqua la princesse sans perdre son sourire.

- Ouais, bien sûr, capitula-t-il avant de se mettre au travail.

- Je vais également prendre une bouteille d'eau.

- Entendu.

Peu de temps après, il lui mettait tout ça dans un sac plastique et lui communiqua le montant. Une fois qu'elle eut payé, Orihime s'apprêta à rejoindre ses amis seulement le vendeur la retint par le bras.

- Tu veux une serviette en papier peut-être ?

La meilleure amie de Tatsuki cligna des yeux. Pourquoi pas après tout.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Sans la libérer, le garçon passa sa main libre sous le comptoir pour lui tendre la serviette. La déesse auburn n'eut même pas le temps d'amorcer un geste pour la prendre qu'une main à la poigne forte retirait sans ménagement celle du vendeur de son bras et qu'une autre lui arrachait la serviette pour la déchirer avant de la rouler en boule. Elle resta bouche bée car ces deux mains appartenaient à nul autre que…

- K-Kurosaki kun !

Celui-ci était visiblement en colère, ce qui la poussa à se faire toute petite en serrant son sac en plastique contre elle

- Toi, déclara Ichigo à l'adresse du jeune homme lui faisant face, tu as un commerce et des clients que tu dois _respecter_. Inoue a un visage alors quand tu t'adresses à elle, aie au moins la décence de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Hein ? Mais…

- La ferme ! Je n'ai pas fini.

Il se pencha à son tour, l'air vraiment menaçant au point de faire déglutir l'autre.

- Elle a accepté ta _putain de serviette_ mais pas ton _putain de numéro_ écrit dessus, siffla-t-il en lui jetant les restes de la serviette au visage.

Le type cracha les quelques morceaux égarés dans sa bouche avant de regarder autour de lui. Les chuchotements et l'air réprobateur des clients attendant leur tour le gênèrent, certains firent même demi-tour. Il décida de contre-attaquer.

- T-Tu ne manques pas d'air ! bafouilla-t-il, intimidé par le roux en pétard. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ta nana. Je vous ai vus passer tout à l'heure et rien ne laissait croire que tu étais son petit ami !

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'on sortait peut-être ensemble sans s'afficher en public ? riposta-t-il à la fois sérieux et énervé.

Orihime piqua un fard. Kurosaki kun ne venait pas de dire ça ?!

- Quoi ? s'étouffa le jeune vendeur. Ça devrait être illégal de faire ça ! Tu sais que ta copine est super canon mais tu agis de telle manière que ça fait croire aux autres gars qu'elle est célibataire !

- Crois ce que tu veux, dit simplement Ichigo en se redressant et haussant les épaules. Maintenant, donne-moi une serviette en papier _vierge_.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il fusilla une dernière fois l'épargné des yeux, posa sa paume de libre en haut du dos de son amie et la dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à cette dernière pour parvenir à articuler une phrase. Et puis sa grande main chaude sur son dos lui envoyait des sortes d'agréables petits courants électriques dans tout le corps, ce qui la fit rosir.

- Kurosaki kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Le film de Tatsuki et celui d'Ishida sont finis, lui expliqua-t-il en se frayant habilement un chemin parmi ces gens grouillant partout. Ne te voyant pas revenir, je suis venu te chercher.

- La queue était longue…

- Je sais.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel il lui tendit la serviette qu'elle prit avec gêne.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle timidement, les yeux sur ses pieds.

Le regard du Shinigami s'adoucit en se posant sur elle.

- Pas de quoi, je t'ai dit que je serais toujours là.

[ … ]

- Aah, j'ai bien mangé ! se réjouit Renji en se frottant le ventre.

- Moi aussi, se joint à lui Rangiku, une main sur son estomac.

Le soir était tombé. Après des heures à faire du shopping (au grand désespoir des garçons et de la colère d'Ichigo), ils quittèrent enfin le centre commercial pour dîner dans un restaurant en plein cœur de Karakura.

- Il est temps de rentrer, je crois, bâilla Tatsuki.

- Je suis d'accord, expira Rukia également rassasiée. Les garçons, payez l'addition qu'on parte d'ici.

Des grognements s'élevèrent de la table mais évidemment, ce fut Ichigo, Chad et Uryuu qui payèrent étant donné que Renji n'avait pas d'argent humain. C'était le comble vu que c'est à cause de lui qu'ils durent régler le montant astronomique. Le portefeuille plus maigre, ils se levèrent et se rendirent tous dehors. Après un bout de chemin ensemble, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour.

- Bon, on se sépare ici, déclara inutilement Matsumoto, les mains pleines de sacs. Je peux raccompagner Orihime...

- Pour que tu lui fasses un résumé détaillé de ton film interdit aux mineurs, merci mais non.

- Pff, tu te prends vraiment pour son père ou son petit ami, Ichigo, marmonna la belle femme d'un ton neutre. Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir connaître ? Ce film aurait pu t'éduquer dans le domaine sex...

- La ferme ! Et c'est toujours non pour que tu serves d'escorte à Inoue !

- Roh, c'est bon ~ ! Pas la peine de t'exciter, garde ton énergie pour une autre activité plus intéressante.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil significatif d'où s'échappa un petit coeur rose qui ne fit qu'augmenter la tension artérielle d'Ichigo. Bon sang, cette femme... !

- Bon, je vais rentrer avec Renji chez Urahara dans ce cas, décida finalement Rangiku.

- Oh, Rangiku san, vous repartez déjà à la Soul Society ?

- Oui, ma petite Orihime mais je te promets de repasser te voir très vite ! lui assura-t-elle avec un autre clin d'œil avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme elle le pouvait.

- Sado kun et moi empruntons cette direction, ajouta Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

- Je rentre avec nee san ! cria Kon en bondissant sur l'épaule de l'intéressée.

- Orihime…, débuta la karatéka.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tatsuki, la rassura Ichigo, les yeux sur la guérisseuse. Je raccompagne Inoue chez elle.

Celle-ci songea à protester mais avec ce regard pesant au-dessus d'elle, c'était peine perdue.

- OK, accepta la championne d'arts martiaux qui vint serrer la meilleure amie contre elle. Je passerai te chercher pour qu'on aille en cours ensemble, Orihime.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, Tatsuki chan ! lui sourit-elle largement.

Après s'être salués, tous les amis prirent une direction différente. Rukia emprunta la même route qu'Orihime et Ichigo puis les laissa en tournant dans une ruelle menant à la clinique, ce dernier portant les achats d'Inoue.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de la princesse se fit dans un silence qui finit par agacer le jeune Shinigami. Inoue avait toujours quelque chose à dire quelles que soient les circonstances que ce soit sur les aliens, ses recettes potentiellement mortelles ou encore ses rêves loufoques. Il aurait pu penser que ce qu'elle avait subi ne la rendait plus très causante si elle n'avait pas parlé avec enthousiasme avec tous les autres au cours de la journée… sauf lui. De plus, elle s'était arrangée pour manger entre Chad et Uryuu et lui avait accordé très peu de regards ou même d'attention. Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

Ce matin encore, tout allait bien mais depuis qu'il était passé la chercher pour l'accompagner au cimetière, il y avait comme une barrière invisible entre eux. C'était très frustrant, poussant le lycéen à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal ou merdé à un moment ou à un autre. Certes Orihime était surprise en lui ouvrant sa porte -il était revenu avant la demi-heure prévue- mais aucune trace de colère n'avait traversé son visage.

Alors quoi ? Était-ce réellement son comportement étrange ou bien la fin de la phrase qu'il l'avait entendue dire à l'autel de son frère et qui le blessait… ?

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Kurosaki kun.

Il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas capté qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la p…

Mais il montait déjà les marches, la forçant à lui emboîter le pas. Lorsque sa porte fut ouverte, Orihime le déchargea de ses sacs qu'elle posa à l'entrée et lui fit à nouveau face. Ichigo n'était pas réputé pour comprendre vite les choses mais même pour lui, il lui parut évident qu'elle était mal à l'aise et se retenait visiblement de courir à toute vitesse dans son appartement pour s'y enfermer.

- Merci pour cette journée, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de la passer en compagnie des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement, ses perles plongées dans ses orbes marron.

Il y avait cette petite lueur au fond de ses bassins cendrés qui détendit le fils Kurosaki, et elle lui souriait en plus. Un vrai sourire. Elle était revenue la veille, elle devait avoir besoin d'encore un peu de temps pour se réhabituer à sa vie. Cela en tête, il préféra ne pas lui reprocher son attitude blessante envers lui, demain serait un nouveau jour.

- Je suis content que tu aies aimé cette journée, Inoue. On en reprogrammera d'autres.

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Nouveau silence.

- Bon, je vais rentrer, dit-elle enfin en se frottant les bras à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne. On se revoit au lycée.

- Euh, ouais, répondit-il en se grattant la nuque. Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi et sois prudent sur le chemin du retour.

Là-dessus, elle rentra chez elle en fermant derrière elle et verrouillant. Le roux contempla la porte quelques secondes avant de redescendre l'escalier, un poids toujours présent sur son cœur. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir cela et ça le décontenançait.

- Te voilà enfin, Ichigo.

- Kon, reconnut-il.

Il se tenait assis sur un muret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Nee san est partie se charger d'un Hollow, elle s'est rappelée que tu as laissé ton insigne chez toi. J'ai alors décidé de t'attendre, je savais que tu passerais forcément par là pour rentrer.

Il sauta sur la tête de l'adolescent qui reprenait sa marche.

- C'est super qu'Orihime san soit revenue, s'exclama soudain la peluche en s'installant dans sa touffe orange. Tu dormiras bien mieux maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

- Mais elle n'était pas vraiment elle-même, pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna le Shinigami remplaçant en levant les yeux comme s'il pouvait le voir sur sa tête rousse.

- Je sais pas trop, répliqua le mod soul, couché tranquillement sur le ventre, une patte repliée sous sa tête de lion. En vous observant aujourd'hui, j'ai ressenti un drôle de sentiment et pour une fois, ça ne venait pas de toi plutôt d'elle. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, bâilla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Une main dans sa poche, l'autre passant sur son visage épuisé, Ichigo soupira longuement.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Kon…_

o

o

Un mois s'écoula.

Tout redevint presque à la normale dans le cercle d'amis : leur amitié était aussi solide qu'avant, ils combattaient les Hollows comme à l'accoutumée, Orihime avait repris le chemin du lycée et s'était réhabituée à son rythme de vie. En grande partie grâce à Ichigo.

C'était en rapport avec lui si tout était redevenu _presque_ comme avant.

S'il avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait comme une barrière invisible entre Inoue et lui, à présent il dirait que c'était carrément un mur bétonné. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Ichigo était un garçon au sang chaud et qu'il devenait plus facilement irritable quand un sujet le contrariait. Ce qui était le cas depuis un mois maintenant.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi il agissait ainsi puisque le comportement d'Inoue à son égard était plutôt subtil. En présence des autres, elle bavardait normalement avec lui mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, elle le fuyait ou évitait ses questions. Pourquoi diable agissait-elle de la sorte ? C'était comme si il avait retrouvé son amie en apparence seulement. A l'intérieur, ce n'était plus elle.

Au fond de lui, Ichigo lui en voulait et c'était difficile à admettre. Inoue était la dernière personne avec laquelle il pensait entrer en conflit. Bordel, il avait pleuré sa disparition, cherchée partout, l'avait emmenée se faire soigner, réconfortée, rassurée grâce à une promesse et voilà comment elle le remerciait ? Ajouté à cela, il l'avait fait sortir le plus possible afin qu'elle ne reste pas seule trop longtemps, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient même promenés dans le parc en dégustant un plat à emporter rien que tous les deux. Cela dans le but de l'aider à retrouver ses repères, ses habitudes.

N'était-ce pas là ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire et qu'il avait promis sans hésitation ?

A présent, elle ne l'autorisait plus à tenir cette promesse ? Conneries. Non, il y avait bien quelque chose et il était déterminé à découvrir la source du problème. Maintenant.

- Hey, Inoue.

- Kurosaki kun.

Ils se trouvaient au lycée, à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fouillait dans son sac pour en extraire son repas quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

- Tu… Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Le roux ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'elle avait regardé autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir l'un de leurs amis… mais ils étaient seuls. Et aussi, elle fuyait ses yeux. Encore. Il serra le poing dans sa poche pour se calmer.

- Ouais, Tatsuki mange avec les gars de son club, non ? Alors je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas manger seule.

- Um ? Oh, c'est gentil mais je ne serai pas seule. Il y a Ryo chan, Chizuru chan et…

- Parfait, alors viens, la coupa-t-il sèchement en se détournant. Ishida, Chad et les autres nous attendent.

Orihime resta clouée sur place. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas le choix. Une chose la rassura néanmoins : il y aurait ses autres amis.

- D'accord, je te suis.

Elle lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au toit.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance avec Keigo aux commandes. Il amusa la guérisseuse plusieurs fois et elle participa activement à la conversation… sous le regard intense d'Ichigo assis face à elle. Ce dernier était présent physiquement mais son esprit demeurait dans le lointain. Il se disait tout simplement que si Rukia ou bien Tatsuki se comporterait ainsi avec lui, il les aurait confrontées direct et sans détour pour savoir ce qui se tramait.

En revanche avec Inoue cette méthode ne fonctionnerait pas. En tout cas, elle serait utilisée en dernier recours car premièrement, sa nature douce n'incitait pas à lui crier dessus et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer ou pire, l'éloigner davantage de lui. La meilleure solution restait donc de la prendre latéralement et… par les sentiments. Tel était le plan A d'Ichigo qui comptait le mettre en application cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours.

- Inoue, je peux te parler ? dit-il soudain en pointant un coin pas loin.

D'abord surprise, la beauté auburn accepta. Elle serait seule avec lui, certes, mais pas complètement puisqu'ils resteraient dans le champ de vision des autres. Justement, ceux-ci, notamment Ishida, les observèrent avec un sourcil levé. Seul Chad semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais il demeura bien évidemment aussi silencieux qu'une statue.

Debout face à face, les deux jeunes restèrent un instant plongés dans le silence. La sœur de Sora était occupée à tenir sa jupe fouettée par le vent ainsi que ses cheveux menaçant à chaque seconde de lui brouiller la vue. Ichigo fut un instant distrait par ses jambes longues et galbées avant de prendre la parole.

- Comment tu vas, Inoue ? Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin.

Il avait volontairement laissé le reproche percer dans sa voix.

- C'est vrai mais c'est parce que je suis arrivée en retard, se défendit-elle en levant enfin ses perles vers lui. Désolée.

Ses orbes brûlants la firent frissonner.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu en retard au fait ?

- J'aidais ma voisine et j'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention à l'heure, rit-elle en se grattant la tête.

Ses cheveux volèrent aussitôt sur son joli visage et elle dut les tenir à nouveau. De son côté, le jeune homme la crut tout de suite : il n'ignorait pas que sa voisine avait eu un accident récemment et qu'Inoue s'était bien sûr portée volontaire pour l'aider dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne. Il se gratta nerveusement la tempe avec l'index.

- Tu me reproches quelque chose ?

La belle écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Le fils Kurosaki fit un pas vers elle. Il voulait apparemment la prendre par les épaules mais il se ravisa. Les sentiments passant dans ses iris firent rater un battement au cœur d'Orihime.

- Tu es différente avec moi et seulement avec moi, lui envoya-t-il avec colère et incompréhension.

- Kuro…

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le au lieu de te comporter comme ça, Inoue, poursuivit-il. Je…

Au diable sa résolution de conserver ses nerfs dans un état stable. Le fait qu'elle l'ignore le faisait chier et ça faisait un mois que ça durait, putain !

Leurs amis recommençaient à manger sans leur prêter attention aussi en profita-t-il. Doucement, Ichigo attrapa son bras mince et l'emmena avec lui en direction du muret. Dos à celui-ci, la princesse avait les yeux écarquillés. Là, on pouvait dire qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle en essayant de partir. Nous…

Un bras musclé lui barra la route, la faisant ouvrir les yeux encore plus grand. Orihime avala, puis remonta ses océans gris jusqu'au coude, l'épaule et enfin le visage de Kurosaki kun baissé vers le sol.

Pendant un moment, seul le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles.

- Ça te pose un problème de rester seule avec moi ?

Sa question raidit le corps de la jeune femme.

- Non.

- Alors peut-être crains-tu que je te fasse quelque chose ou qu'il t'arrive un truc en ma présence ? enchaîna Ichigo, cachant toujours son expression.

Elle serra ses petits poings, la gorge nouée.

- Non plus.

Silence.

- Dans ce cas, ça ne te coûte rien d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, conclut-il en reposant ses iris intenses sur elle.

L'adolescente frissonna et se recolla machinalement contre le mur pendant qu'il se redressait sans ôter son bras près de son épaule.

- Je… Je t'écoute, Kurosaki kun.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. Une souffrance -mêlée de colère et de doute- déformait les traits de son visage séduisant.

- Nos amis ne te l'ont pas vraiment dit mais j'ai obstinément refusé de croire à ta mort, amorça-t-il de but en blanc Je me suis accroché à des souvenirs qui m'ont en quelque sorte forcé à remarquer des détails.

Le cœur de Hime se compressa et elle n'ignora pas son poing deux fois plus serré sur le mur. En réalité, Tatsuki chan lui avait tout dit sur le comportement d'Ichigo comme le fait qu'il la cherchait partout, dormait et mangeait peu. Elle cligna des yeux pour faire reculer les larmes et lui accorder de nouveau toute son attention.

- Des détails sur quoi ?

- Pas sur « quoi » mais sur « qui ».

La voyant froncer les sourcils, il dut apporter une précision supplémentaire.

- Sur toi, Inoue. Je te dis ça parce que je sais que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude avec moi depuis que je suis passé te chercher pour t'accompagner sur la tombe de ton grand frère.

Le lycéen la vit se crisper avant qu'elle ne croise les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse en mordillant sa lèvre. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle.

- Ku…

- Une lueur brille dans tes yeux quand tu es heureuse, lui murmura le roux en observant attentivement sa réaction. Tu mords ta lèvre quand tu es nerveuse…

Orihime rompit la connexion visuelle, cessa de grignoter sa lèvre, décroisa les bras et tordit ses doigts fins. Cela le fit légèrement sourire.

- Tu tords tes doigts quand tu es mal à l'aise…

Il prit ses petites mains dans la sienne plus grande. Son geste inattendu la fit rougir, écarquiller les yeux, ensuite tourner la tête.

- Tu détournes les yeux quand tu ne veux pas qu'on y lise tes sentiments à travers eux, termina-t-il avec un regard profond en décollant sa main libre du mur pour lui prendre le menton.

Le jeune Shinigami plongea dans ses prunelles argentées aussitôt que son doux visage rose refit face au sien.

- Ce genre de détails, Inoue. Je n'y ai jamais fait attention avant que tu ne disparaisses si brusquement de nos vies, confessa-t-il en mordant sa lèvre inférieure à son tour comme si il s'en voulait. En me remémorant des souvenirs te concernant, j'ai vu les choses sous un angle différent, tu comprends ?

La princesse ne pouvait articuler un mot en raison de la rivière d'émotions déferlant en elle. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être mise à nue, n'étant pas du tout préparée à entendre ça venant de lui. Oui, elle était étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, choquée qu'il ait fait si attention à elle de cette façon et surtout frustrée de ne pouvoir presque plus rien lui cacher, comme dépourvue de bouclier et exposée à ses yeux dangereusement hypnotiques.

- Inoue.

Celle-ci revint sur terre en sentant un doux souffle sur son visage. Ses joues flambèrent presque instantanément en raison de leur faible proximité et elle aspira un peu d'air. Kurosaki kun s'était penché, dix centimètres séparaient leurs visages ! De plus, sa grande main chaude avait glissé dans son cou, seul son pouce restait sous son menton pour maintenir sa tête auburn levée vers lui tandis qu'il tenait toujours ses petites mains tremblantes avec l'autre.

Le cœur battant la chamade, la déesse lécha ses lèvres devenues affreusement sèches, action qui attira momentanément l'attention d'Ichigo avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau ses yeux.

- Je pense avoir le droit de savoir pourquoi tu n'es plus la même avec moi, alors dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu me fuis, chuchota-t-il en pressant doucement son cou pour appuyer sa demande.

L'intéressée crut fondre. Ses iris marron partiellement cachés par sa frange orange étaient si incandescents… Oh kami sama, il était définitivement très beau. L'esprit presque déconnecté et submergée par sa présence, Orihime ouvrit la bouche pour dire Dieu sait quoi.

- Merde ! siffla le fils Kurosaki.

Son insigne sonna soudain. Il le plaqua sur son torse pour prendre sa forme d'âme.

- Y en a plus d'un d'après ce que je ressens, déduit-il, tourné dans la direction des monstres. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à reprendre et la prof m'a déjà dans le collimateur, ça ira plus vite si j'attaque en Bankai.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, son reiatsu fracturant les particules de l'air.

- On en reparlera plus tard, Inoue.

Son shihakusho s'agitant autour de ses jambes, Zangetsu fermement serré dans sa main, il décolla. Ichigo ne vit pas l'expression terrifiée d'Orihime qui recula sans le perdre de vue, un poing fermé devant sa poitrine, ses prunelles humides.

- Kurosaki kun…

[ … ]

Sous forme de Shinigami, son corps à ses côtés, Ichigo était assis sur le toit de l'immeuble d'Orihime. Mis à part l'épisode du déjeuner de ce midi, il avait tenté de renouer le dialogue avec elle après les cours en se rendant chez elle avant qu'elle ne parte travailler, puisqu'elle avait vite filé après la sonnerie. Arrivé à destination, il eut la surprise d'apprendre que non seulement elle ne bossait pas aujourd'hui -ce qu'il avait pris pour une bonne occasion de discuter sérieusement avec elle- mais qu'en plus elle avait prévu une sortie entre filles avec Tatsuki. Donc, une fois encore, elle l'avait fui.

Les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, Ichigo soupira. Honnêtement, cette situation emmerdante l'aurait fait exploser depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu une conversation avec son père il y a environ deux semaines. Son vieux était vraiment lourd, chiant, agaçant, trop curieux et pervers mais il n'en demeurait pas moins son père. Le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu après qu'Inoue l'ait sauvé avait incité son paternel à se calmer et se rapprocher de lui autant que possible. C'est ainsi qu'il avait percé à jour ses sentiments.

Isshin était parvenu à faire comprendre à son fils si têtu et en pleine souffrance que la réaction qu'il avait eue à la « mort » d'Orihime, ce gouffre énorme qui s'était ouvert en lui, sa détermination à la retrouver quand tout espoir semblait perdu, sa capacité à se rendre compte que Yui avait pris sa place, son humeur se dégradant uniquement parce qu'elle ne le regardait plus comme avant... tout ça ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose. Sur le moment, Ichigo n'avait évidemment rien compris à ce charabia selon lui, trop irrité par l'attitude incompréhensible d'Inoue. Mais ensuite, en y réfléchissant à tête reposée et en mettant les éléments bout à bout, il avait enfin saisi ce que sa peine, son soulagement et sa colère avaient occulté puis révélé.

C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on en réalise vraiment la valeur. Il venait de pleinement le réaliser.

Il l'aimait.

Pas comme une amie comme il le croyait mais le véritable amour, un peu comme celui décrit dans les bouquins dont raffolaient Yuzu et Rukia, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas rougi en lui prenant la main au cinéma ou même qu'il avait vu rouge lorsque ce crétin de vendeur avait tenté de lui refiler son putain de numéro.

Toutefois -et Dieu merci- l'amour qu'Ichigo ressentait pour Inoue restait assez différent de ces trucs à l'eau de rose où câlins, bisous et autres mots d'amour régnaient en maître. Il s'agissait d'un amour simple et sincère. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser ses sentiments, il ne savait pas si Inoue ressentait la même chose, leur amitié paraissait déjà instable et leur vie était loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille surtout avec l'autre tarée de Yui toujours introuvable. Ce dernier point, il s'en passerait volontiers.

Ichigo s'allongea, les deux bras croisés sous sa nuque, ses orbes ambrés toujours perdus sur l'étendue étoilée étirée au-dessus de la ville.

Avoir résolu le mystère entourant ses sentiments ne le poussait pas pour autant à se déclarer. Ce qu'il voulait en premier lieu, c'était faire avouer à son amie la raison de cette attitude incompréhensible. Qu'elle se sente de nouveau à l'aise en sa présence. Qu'elle le regarde, lui parle et lui sourit comme avant…

- Entendu, Tatsuki chan !

Le Shinigami remplaçant sursauta et jeta un œil en bas : Tatsuki venait de raccompagner Orihime qui lui faisait un grand signe de la main maintenant qu'elle était arrivée devant chez elle.

- A demain, Tatsuki chan ~

- A demain, Orihime, répondit la championne en s'éloignant. N'oublie pas le repas que ma mère t'a fait, ça te changera de tes plats toxiques !

La guérisseuse eut un petit rire.

- Oui ~

Sur quoi, elle monta l'escalier pour accéder à son appartement dont la porte ne tarda pas à claquer. Le fils d'Isshin se redressa, sa détermination toujours aussi vive.

Très bien. Cette fois, il obtiendrait des réponses.

Son corps sous le bras, il sauta pour atteindre le sol, fit quelques pas, leva le poing et frappa brièvement. Après un court moment, il entendit des pas précipités.

- J'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Inoue peu vêtue et aux cheveux retenus en un chignon lâche.

- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, Tatsuki ch… ?

Elle se figea, les yeux ronds, le souffle visiblement coupé.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun !? s'étouffa-t-elle, ses doigts fins crispés sur la porte. Que… Que fais-tu là ?

- Salut, Inoue.

Orihime sut à son ton, son regard flamboyant et surtout l'aura émanant de lui qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper…

- J'ai attendu pour pouvoir te parler, ajouta-t-il. _Seul à seule._

…et Ichigo n'allait certainement pas contredire ses pensées qu'il déchiffrait aisément dans ses yeux gris écarquillés sous le choc.

Lorsqu'il désirait savoir quelque chose, il faisait toujours tout pour obtenir l'info et cette fois, c'est elle qui allait en faire l'expérience.

* * *

**Hello ~ Je suis contente de mettre cette fic à jour ! Merci à **vava-chan, Angie-Tenshi, haru, Misa-chan, Samantha, Bleachihime, Clia, Sandra et les autres** pour vos avis sur cette histoire, c'est très motivant pour moi =) J'ai enfin fini de l'écrire, elle se compose de cinq chapitres. Je dois dire que j'aime bien celui-là surtout la fin car Hime semble mal barrée avec un Ichi dans cet état xD En même temps, elle l'a cherché u.u Merci pour la lecture ^^**


	4. Rayon de lumière

**Le pouvoir des sentiments ~**

Chapitre 4 : Rayon de lumière

ooo ooo ooo

Dans sa chambre, Orihime se déshabilla pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements. Cette soirée passée avec Tatsuki chan était vraiment géniale et avait permis de lui changer les idées. Mais maintenant, elle avait grand besoin d'une douche pour soulager ses muscles et se détendre. En petite tenue, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain où elle ôta tout et attacha ses longs cheveux pour enfin entrer dans la baignoire.

Sauf que c'est à ce moment précis qu'on frappa.

Perplexe, la beauté auburn jeta un œil à sa montre posée pas loin et s'étonna de recevoir une visite à une telle heure tardive.

- Peut-être que Tatsuki chan a oublié de me dire quelque chose, supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Remettant sa douche à plus tard, elle attrapa son peignoir lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, noua rapidement la ceinture et se précipita à l'entrée.

- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, Tatsuki ch… ?

Elle se figea, les yeux ronds, le souffle visiblement coupé.

- Ku-Kurosaki kun !?

- Salut, Inoue.

Oh mon Dieu mais que faisait-il là ? De toutes les personnes probables, c'était la dernière qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Quelque part dans sa tête, elle songea à vite resserrer son peignoir qui glissait sur son épaule, ses bras fins l'entourant étroitement.

- J'ai attendu pour pouvoir te parler. _Seul à seule._

- Euh… um… parler de quoi ?

- Je pense que tu le sais, répliqua-t-il sans ciller.

C'est là qu'Orihime nota que…

- Tu es sous forme de Shinigami.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Cette remarque lui rappelait désagréablement Yui qui lui avait fait la même le soir où il l'avait transpercée avec Zangetsu.

- Ouais, j'ai tué deux Hollows tout à l'heure.

- Et tu es encore en Bankai, releva-t-elle en tremblant.

Pourquoi diable s'attardait-elle là-dessus ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ce ne sont que des détails, je ne suis pas là pour ça, mit-il au clair. Je veux que tu me dises…

- Change-toi, le coupa son amie en reculant, l'une de ses mains serrant le col de son peignoir sous son menton.

Le roux fronça deux fois plus les sourcils et fit un pas dans l'appartement.

- Inoue, qu'est-ce… ?

- Non ! cria cette dernière encore plus loin de lui à présent. Retourne dans ton corps avant de rentrer, s'il te plaît.

Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de lui échapper, d'accord. Mais qu'au moins il se plie à sa demande, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Le fils Kurosaki était déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire qu'il reste sous forme d'âme ou non ? C'est pas comme si c'était une nouveauté ou qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Toutefois, ça semblait sérieusement perturber Inoue qui avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait sur place. Mince, les choses s'annonçaient plus compliquées que prévu.

- Très bien.

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil, il réintégra son corps qu'il tenait toujours sous le bras, franchit le seuil de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. S'il avait pensé qu'Orihime serait plus détendue, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. A deux mètres de lui, elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre et se tordait ses doigts.

- Je… Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? réussit-elle à articuler sans croiser ses yeux.

- Non, merci. Je veux juste…

- Je suis désolée, Kurosaki kun mais je m'apprêtais à prendre une douche puis aller me coucher, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la belle.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le lycéen releva qu'elle portait un court peignoir… et rien d'autre apparemment. La partie supérieure de son corps voluptueux était soigneusement cachée, en revanche il avait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes à l'aspect doux et satiné. Ses joues rosirent légèrement. Ce spectacle était certes captivant, mais il n'était pas venu pour la reluquer. Kami, il n'avait même jamais reluqué une femme de sa vie -en mettant de côté la jupe soulevée de Rangiku san dans sa chambre mais là encore, ce n'était que de la curiosité et rien d'autre. Tentait-il de se convaincre. Pour l'heure, Ichigo désirait vraiment comprendre son attitude irritante envers lui pour ne pas employer un autre terme.

- Désolé, Inoue mais ta douche devra attendre.

Celle-ci se figea, de profil à lui. Bon sang, même maintenant elle s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder ! Pourquoi ?

- B-Bon, alors laisse-moi au moins m'habiller, dit-elle précipitamment en filant dans sa chambre.

Hélas pour elle, Kurosaki Ichigo était un Shinigami aux sens devenus aiguisés et aux reflexes affûtés même dans son corps. Et elle semblait avoir oublié ce détail. Avant qu'elle ne puisse pleinement fermer la porte de sa chambre, quelque chose fit barrage de l'autre côté : une paume dont la force n'était plus à démontrer, résultat dû à la manipulation si aisée de Zangetsu.

Devant elle, la tête baissée, ses franges orange couvrant ses yeux, Ichigo était visiblement tendu et au bord de la limite de sa patience. Lorsqu'il leva ses orbes bruns aux multiples sentiments, la princesse le comprit et recula contre le mur le plus proche. Elle semblait avoir peur mais une peur étrange qui déstabilisait le jeune homme, comme si elle n'était pas directement effrayée par lui mais par une chose autour ou derrière lui. De l'angoisse et autre chose émanaient d'elle également.

Ichigo savait que ça risquait d'aggraver la situation mais avec lui, les gestes l'emportaient bien souvent sur les mots. Sans quitter son amie des yeux, il entra dans la chambre sans y avoir été invité et s'avança vers elle. Se sentant comme prise au piège et dépourvue de force face à sa présence imposante, la guérisseuse se contenta de se déplacer le long du mur pour finalement se retrouver dos à la fenêtre d'où filtraient les rayons de la lune.

Tout en marchant lentement, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de songer à la fameuse nuit où il l'avait trouvée dans le parc. Ce soir-là, quand il l'avait ramenée chez elle, les rayons de la lune dans cette même pièce frappaient son délicat visage plus ou moins paisible. Là, par contre, le halo argenté l'entourait telle une déesse perdue et apeurée pour une raison indéfinissable.

A son niveau, il vit clairement qu'elle retenait son souffle tout en le fixant enfin. Mais il n'aimait pas son regard privé de sa lueur habituelle. L'adolescent plaça ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête auburn et se pencha vers son oreille sans la toucher, la faisant malgré tout haleter.

- Inoue, tu sais que je ne vais rien te faire, chuchota-t-il.

Elle se raidit, son souffle chaud balayant sa nuque.

- Alors… respire.

Après trois secondes, il la sentit à son tour expirer dans son cou, ce qui le soulagea. Au moins, elle était moins crispée. Il recula pour lui faire de nouveau face, ses bras lui bloquant toujours la route. Ichigo ne voulait pas recourir à de tels moyens mais si c'était la seule solution pour pouvoir lui parler sans qu'elle s'échappe, qu'il en soit ainsi. A vrai dire, Inoue était bien plus troublée par leur faible proximité que par le fait qu'il la retenait « prisonnière ». Encore.

- Je passe peut-être pour un harceleur, mais ce n'est pas voulu. Si tu as cette impression, c'est toi qui me pousses à agir ainsi.

Orihime ne dit rien.

- Écoute, reprit-il, la douleur surpassant la colère dans sa voix. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue, j'ai fini par te retrouver et je t'ai rassurée comme j'ai pu. Mais comment veux-tu que je tienne ma promesse si tu ne me laisses pas l'occasion de continuer à le faire ?

Avec son pouce, le Shinigami sécha ses larmes puis laissa sa main sur sa joue. Seulement, de l'eau ne tarda pas à remplir de nouveau les prunelles d'Orihime qui était trop triste de le voir réagir comme ça par sa faute pour s'attarder sur son geste.

- Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que si j'insiste autant, c'est que c'est important pour moi. Regarde-moi, ajouta-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, la lèvre entre les dents.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais le jour où je suis passé te chercher pour aller en ville avec les autres, je t'ai entendue parler à l'autel de ton frère, lui avoua Ichigo, le cœur serré. Ce jour-là, tu as dit à Sora que tu voulais t'éloigner de moi. Sauf que quelque chose ne cadre pas. Tu n'as pas hésité à donner ta vie pour me sauver alors pourquoi voudrais-tu m'éviter ? Ce serait plutôt à moi d'avoir du mal à te faire face pour ne pas être parvenu à te protéger. Ça ne tient pas la route alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Des tas de sentiments s'entremêlaient dans ses iris marron, la lycéenne n'y resta pas insensible.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou te faire sentir plus mal que tu ne l'étais déjà.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, ne put-il s'empêcher de lui reprocher.

- C'est juste… je ne te crains pas, précisa-t-elle. J'ai simplement peur de ce qui est arrivé et de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Perplexe, le frère des jumelles la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils prononcé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son amie avala difficilement avant de poursuivre.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé à la Soul Society remonte à deux mois, mais je n'ai rien oublié, lui confessa Orihime, les poings serrés. Oh, je vais mieux, je n'ai pas menti, prit-elle soin d'ajouter en voyant son regard. Seulement, je continue à faire des cauchemars et à y penser dès que je me retrouve seule ou… avec toi, surtout lorsque tu portes ton shihakusho en mode Bankai comme ce jour-là.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa voix devenait incertaine.

- Quand je te vois en Shinigami ou même comme tu es maintenant, ça me force à me rappeler que tu es humain, pleura-t-elle. Aussi fort que tu puisses l'être, tu n'es pas invincible, Kurosaki kun et ça m'est apparu plus clairement quand je t'ai sauvé.

La belle renifla, ses petites mains agrippèrent sa veste, ses perles grises orageuses ne déviant pas de ses yeux ambrés.

- Yui san est toujours en vie et on ignore son but précis, continua la jeune fille blessée à l'intérieur. Elle peut encore s'en prendre à toi et finir ce qu'elle a commencé, et je ne veux pas. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Elle renifla une seconde fois, ses larmes inondant son beau visage. La pluie s'était elle-même mise à tomber dès l'instant où elle versa ses traînées salées, comme si l'atmosphère partageait sa souffrance mal dissimulée et l'accompagnait sur la route de la douleur.

- Ça peut te paraître excessif mais j'ai cru perdre une part de moi quand Ulquiorra t'a tué sur ce dôme. Et durant le mois où je n'avais aucune nouvelle de vous quand j'étais avec Yui san, j'ai cru devenir folle rien qu'à la pensée que tu pouvais être vraiment mort cette fois, trembla-t-elle en se rapprochant inconsciemment de lui. Je… J'ai dit ça à Sora nii parce qu'au fond de moi, je croyais que me détacher en quelque sorte de toi réduirait ma peur de te perdre sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Je tiens trop à toi pour continuer à agir ainsi et je vis dans l'angoisse que Yui san ressurgisse pour t'éloigner de moi. Encore…

Orihime savait que ses paroles étaient remplies d'égoïsme, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle dans un sens et cherchait à se protéger mais la vérité était là. Si elle perdait l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle perdrait du même coup la faculté de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Ichigo, de son côté, était sous le choc, captant à peine la tête de son amie qui avait chuté sur son torse comme ce soir-là dans la salle de bain… Il se mordit la lèvre, le visage crispé dans un masque de souffrance. Bon sang, il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout cela mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Elle souffrait à cause de lui. Elle avait si mal car elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il perde la vie sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire ou pire, en étant responsable.

Pourquoi échouait-il à la sauver quand il ne désirait pourtant que ça au plus profond de lui ? Il avait été inutile face à Ulquiorra et Yammy, il n'avait pas été capable de l'empêcher d'aller au Hueco Mundo, il l'avait vue donner sa vie pour lui alors qu'il était la cible de Yui et voilà que maintenant, elle se sentait si mal parce qu'elle était terrifiée pour lui. Cela prendrait-il fin un jour ? Ce sentiment d'impuissance le collait-il telle une seconde peau au point qu'il ne soit plus capable de s'en débarrasser ?

Ichigo n'était pas une personne vraiment tactile et kami sama savait que les personnes qu'il avait serrées dans ses bras pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Mais là, il sentait qu'il devait rassurer Orihime, lui montrer qu'il était là. Vu son état, il était prêt à parier que ses paroles aussi sincères soient-elles ne la rassureraient pas totalement. Alors si un contact physique pouvait arranger ça comme lors de son retour, il s'y plierait. Il la serra donc dans ses bras de manière assez maladroite et mit sa mâchoire contre sa tête à la longue chevelure flamboyante.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, Inoue.

- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, tu ne sais pas ce qui va arriver.

- Toi non plus.

La note d'amusement dans sa voix incita la sœur de Sora à relever son visage. Elle frissonna lorsque la main d'Ichigo caressa sa nuque dans l'espoir de la calmer, l'autre sur sa joue humide.

- Kuro…, rosit-elle.

Ça faisait deux fois qu'il la touchait de la sorte ou plutôt qu'il tenait ainsi son visage. C'était assez déstabilisant compte tenu de sa personnalité peu encline aux contacts physiques… même s'ils en avaient déjà eus dans sa salle de bain, au cinéma et surtout sur le toit du lycée.

- Yui est seule maintenant, sa force est divisée par deux puisqu'elle ne partage plus son pouvoir avec Mei, lui fit comprendre le jeune Shinigami. De plus, on l'attend, nous sommes tous prêts à la contrer et surtout ne va pas faire l'erreur de croire que je suis le même qu'il y a deux mois.

La princesse le fixa avec perplexité.

- Je n'ai rien dit à nos amis mais je me suis entraîné, l'éclaira-t-il.

- Avec Urahara san ?

- Non, avec Hiyori et Hirako qui a de temps en temps quitté la Soul Society pour m'aider à devenir plus fort et te chercher. Lui aussi pensait que tu étais vivante quelque part.

- Oh.

Elle ne se sentait pas entièrement rassurée mais c'était beaucoup mieux que l'angoisse et l'inquiétude la rongeant avant son arrivée.

- Je te remercie, lui dit-elle sincèrement en séchant ses joues.

Le roux ne répondit pas, se contentant d'approcher, ce qui la força à buter contre la fenêtre. Ses orbes étaient si incandescents qu'Orihime perçut une chaleur naître dans son estomac pour se répandre dans tout son être. Quel était ce regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et qui la faisait violemment rougir ? En plus, elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une seule couche de vêtement ! Sa tête faillit fumer.

- Eh ! Je devrais me changer !

- Attends.

Le fils Kurosaki la retint contre la vitre.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu tenais à moi.

- Euh…

Pourquoi lui rappelait-il ça dans un moment pareil ? Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'elle était gênée ?! Bien sûr que non, il s'agissait de Kurosaki kun qui ne remarquait pas ce qui sautait aux yeux. Elle inspira.

- O-Oui, j'ai dit ça.

Il se pencha de sorte que son visage soit exactement positionné au-dessus du sien.

- Dans quel sens ? questionna-t-il.

La beauté auburn manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il ne venait pas de lui demander ça ?! Les éléments se retournaient contre elle à présent.

- D-Dans q-quel sens ? Je… um, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, feignit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Un pouce et un index l'attrapèrent sous le menton pour réinstaller le contact visuel.

- Je crois que si, assura Ichigo, amusé de sa réaction. C'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça ?

- Hein ? Non, je… je dois mal digérer mon dîner avec Tatsuki chan, jura-t-elle, le cœur sur le point de briser ses côtes.

Il était si près qu'elle pouvait presque compter ses cils ! Il tenait toujours sa nuque mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de chercher à reculer pour augmenter la distance. Seulement cela eut pour effet qu'elle se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds, soit un peu plus proche de lui.

_Oh kami sama ! _implora-t-elle le ciel.

L'univers tout entier se retournait contre elle ! Elle était nue sous son peignoir ultra-court et extrêmement proche de l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors ça ne pouvait qu'être la seule explication rationnelle.

- Ton dîner, hein ? Et qu'as-tu mis dedans ?

- Euh… de la pâte de haricot rouge…

- Oui mais encore ?

Elle avait chaud.

- D-Du riz…

Son cœur pompait si vite qu'elle en avait mal.

- Du p-poisson…

Mais en même temps, elle priait pour qu'il se passe ce qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il avait en tête. Était-ce réellement possible qu'il fasse cela ? Son Kurosaki kun ? C'était si inespéré...

- Et en dessert ? l'encouragea le fils d'Isshin en grattant doucement les fins cheveux dans son cou.

Un autre frisson plus violent traversa la jeune femme.

- U-Un yaourt.

- Te connaissant, tu as forcément ajouté un ou plusieurs ingrédients particuliers, sourit-il en inclinant sa nuque le plus possible.

Le souffle d'Orihime sortit en petite quantité parce que là, elle pouvait carrément lui respirer au visage.

_Il est tellement beau._

On pouvait le dire, en effet. La lune jouait avec ses traits plus marqués comme si il était devenu plus mature durant le mois où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses cheveux orange plus longs répartis en divers épis partant dans tous les sens ne le rendaient que plus séduisant à ses yeux, notamment sa frange laissant à peine voir ses iris obscurcis par un sentiment bien précis. Et puis sa mâchoire aux lignes fortes, ses lèvres qu'elle rêvait encore de goûter à quelques centimètres des siennes…

- Tu as mis des pépites de chocolat et de la confiture dans ton yaourt ? la ramena-t-il sur terre.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Il écarquilla brièvement les siens avant de secouer la tête. Il s'agissait d'Inoue après tout.

- J'ai dit ça au hasard.

- O-Oh.

Ses joues se colorèrent deux fois plus mais elle ne prononça plus un mot.

- Tu rougis au fil des secondes, je ne crois pas que ce soit ton dîner qui te fasse un tel effet.

A vrai dire, il avait eu tout le temps d'étudier son visage, ses expressions et autres habitudes qu'elle avait durant ce mois écoulé.

- A-Alors selon toi, pourquoi je rougirais ? répliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ichigo s'immergea dans ses prunelles cendrées une dernière fois avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas fait son manège pour rien, se rapprocher d'elle doucement mais sûrement pour lui laisser le temps de se dégager si elle le souhaitait. Elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait vu venir, qu'elle peinait à le croire ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait tellement attendu qu'il fasse ce pas inespéré vers elle, Orihime répondit aussitôt au baiser, l'une de ses petites mains allant sur sa mâchoire, l'autre dans ses cheveux hérissés qu'elle voulait tant toucher. Le roux gémit lorsqu'elle se mit à gratter son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles, et il inclina davantage sa nuque pour avoir plus accès à sa bouche sur laquelle il passa sa langue. Elle frissonna dans ses bras mais lui en autorisa l'accès.

Ichigo faillit se noyer dans son essence, ses lèvres était si douces, sa bouche si délicieuses avec un arrière goût de chocolat, signe qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Il fit glisser sa main dans son dos mais conserva l'autre dans son cou afin de pencher plus sa tête et l'embrasser plus profondément. Dès que sa langue trouva et toucha la sienne, Orihime poussa un couinement aigu et se plaqua contre son torse, ses seins mous écrasés entre eux. Ce « détail » n'échappa pas à Ichigo qui caressait sa hanche à présent tout en retenant tant bien que mal ses gémissements. La femme dans ses bras était presque nue et la peau de sa jambe était si satinée et tentante qu'il manqua d'en perdre ses sens. Orihime s'accrochait fermement à lui, l'encourageant à poursuivre et il ne se fit pas prier.

Il explora tous les recoins de sa bouche succulente, son palais et limite sa gorge tant il la désirait. Deux semaines qu'il avait réalisé pleinement ses sentiments. Deux semaines qu'il rêvait d'un tel échange avec elle. Deux semaines qu'au fond de lui, il voulait la toucher ainsi. C'était comme si ses hormones endormies -ou absentes- durant dix-huit ans avaient émergé. Leurs langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, s'entremêlèrent dans un mélange d'amour, de gémissements étouffés et de salive. La princesse osa audacieusement sucer sa lèvre inférieure, son Shinigami apprécia grandement à en juger par son corps se réchauffant contre le sien.

Ils finirent par se séparer, mais Ichigo n'en resta pas là. Sa bouche dévia sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou en laissant des baisers mouillés sur son passage. La guérisseuse se cambra contre lui, les deux mains dans ses cheveux à présent, sa respiration saccadée.

- Ku… Kurosaki kun.

Ce dernier embrassa sa peau, la pinça entre ses lèvres puis la mordilla avec ses dents. Orihime poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir tandis qu'une sensation bizarre grossissait dans son estomac pour lentement couler dans son ventre. Il lécha la morsure à plusieurs reprises mais cela n'effaça pas un fait indéniable : elle était marquée par lui et aucun autre gars n'aurait cette chance tant qu'il vivrait. Il revint à ses lèvres qu'il frôla. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs coeurs battaient au même rythme, leurs yeux connectés et animés par cette lueur familière.

- Eh bien, je pense que tu rougis à cause de l'effet que je te fais, répondit Ichigo sur le ton de la conversation.

L'adolescente éclata de rire à sa phrase inattendue, ce rire qui résonnait avec plaisir aux oreilles d'Ichigo. Deux longs mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce rire doux et mélodieux.

- Je dois avouer que tu marques un point, lui sourit-elle. Et je pense que tu sais étonnamment ce que je voulais dire en déclarant que j'avais peur de te perdre, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas… em-embrassée.

Elle devint écarlate et résista difficilement à l'envie de se cacher. Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Kurosaki kun !

- Tu as tant de mal à le dire ?

- J'ai surtout du mal à croire que tu aies fait ça, lui avoua la jeune fille en plaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Moi aussi mais j'en avais envie, expliqua-t-il vaguement.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été choqué d'avoir osé franchir cette ligne sauf que là, il s'y était préparé. Par conséquent, il était plutôt content d'avoir eu les tripes d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait.

- Et tu as raison, je sais ce que tu as voulu dire. Je ressens la même chose, Inoue.

Bon, par contre, ne pas compter sur lui pour formuler une déclaration directe comportant les fameux mots que toutes les filles dans les romans ou films d'amour rêvaient d'entendre de la bouche de leur prince charmant. Évidemment, Orihime en était consciente. On pouvait en espérer de lui mais il ne fallait pas trop lui demander. Là encore, il s'agissait de Kurosaki kun, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle acceptait comme il était. Sans oublier que tout ce qu'il venait de faire et dire était déjà bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Même le fait que son Shinigami ait vu qu'elle mettait de la distance entre eux lui faisait plus ou moins plaisir. Parce que si il ne prêtait aucune attention à elle, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Kurosaki kun avait certes une solide réputation d'aveugle, mais il venait de prouver être malgré tout capable de discerner certaines choses.

- On ne se quittera plus alors, hein ? murmura-t-elle, le front sur son torse.

- Alors ça, tu peux en être certaine et ne t'avise pas de remettre de la distance entre nous ou tu me trouveras encore derrière toi. Et je ne te promets pas de rester aussi calme que ce soir.

Au lieu d'être un peu effrayée, Orihime sourit devant cette déclaration sans faille. Il tenait plus à elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer.

- Je ne te laisserai plus filer et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, jura Ichigo dans ses cheveux. On peut considérer que j'ai tenu ma promesse en te courant après ces derniers jours, hum ?

La meilleure amie de Tatsuki émit un autre petit rire à cause de son ton laissant comprendre qu'il voulait justifier ainsi ses actions pour bien casser l'image du harceleur.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Elle le serra contre elle, n'ayant pas le courage de l'embrasser sur la joue. Orihime soupira quand même de contentement en se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur de son Kurosaki kun. La soirée avait commencé avec elle fuyant tout contact avec Ichigo, et elle se finissait dans ses bras forts et protecteurs l'enlaçant fermement.

_Même dans les situations les plus sombres, un rayon de lumière peut percer les ténèbres, _songea-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas le rayon de lune traversant un épais nuage derrière elle qui allait dire le contraire.

[ … ]

- Il n'y a rien ici, capitaine.

- Je le crains. C'est pourtant bien l'endroit que nous a indiqué Inoue Orihime.

Une semaine était passée. La veille s'était tenue la fameuse réunion chez Urahara où tous les amis étaient présents et à laquelle Orihime s'y présenta avec Ichigo. Ainsi, elle leur avait rapporté que durant l'explosion, elle avait senti son corps commencer à brûler et sur le point de se déchirer de part en part jusqu'à ce qu'une personne l'éloigne des flammes mortelles pour la transporter ailleurs avec le sonido. Elle ne comprit que tardivement que son sauveur n'était autre que Yui qui la garda prisonnière entre deux dimensions et l'autorisa à se soigner.

Lorsque Orihime se sentit mieux, elle lui demanda pourquoi elle l'avait sauvée, ce à quoi la femme Espapa répondit simplement « Tu n'étais pas ma cible ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à torturer psychologiquement la princesse qu'elle finit par séquestrer dans Karakura à l'intérieur d'un vieil immeuble abandonné rendu indétectable par ses soins. La belle avait eu à boire et à manger (le minimum) mais n'était pas libre de ses mouvements pour autant et constamment menacée si elle osait songer à s'enfuir pour rejoindre ses amis. En résumé, elle avait été peu brutalisée physiquement -ce qui soulagea Ichigo- en revanche, elle avait été torturée mentalement. Une fois de plus.

Le fameux vieil immeuble, Rangiku et Toshiro se trouvaient à l'intérieur à présent puisqu'ils furent envoyés pour l'examiner.

- Je sens toutefois des résidus d'un reiatsu sombre, je pense donc que Yui était ici il y a peu, conclut Hitsugaya, ses yeux azur balayant la zone.

- La question est où se trouve-t-elle à présent, expira Matsumoto en passant une main dans sa magnifique chevelure. Peut-être qu'elle est morte, Ichigo l'a bien amochée apparemment la dernière fois.

- Oui, mais j'en doute. Cette femme est résistante.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda une troisième voix.

Les deux Shinigamis sursautèrent.

- Karin ! s'étonna son petit ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette dernière jusque-là à l'entrée s'autorisa à avancer.

- Je vais en cours, je fais juste un détour.

- Un sacré détour, marmonna-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- Ça va, soupira-t-elle en se grattant la tête. J'ai senti que vous n'étiez pas loin alors je suis venue. Salut, Rangiku san.

- Salut, Karin ! répondit la femme plantureuse. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi si tôt ?

- Ah, j'ai voulu fuir ma famille, déclara-t-elle sans ambages dans un lourd soupir.

- C'est pas nouveau, ça.

- Tu as raison, Toshiro sauf que là, c'est pire. Depuis une semaine, la colère de mon frère s'est envolée et il sourit presque tous les matins. C'est flippant, frissonna-t-elle.

- Ichigo sourire ? répéta la vice-capitaine, intéressée.

- Ouais depuis qu'il sort avec Orihime chan en fait, il nous l'a appris y a quelques jour. Ça a fait l'effet d'une bombe mais bien sûr mon vieux est heureux que son fils soit « un homme capable d'engendrer la descendance des Kurosaki », expliqua la brune, blasée.

Elle s'approcha de son copain pour lui prendre la main pendant que Rangiku était sous le choc. Tellement choquée que le geste de Karin lui fit juste hausser un sourcil.

- Orihime sort avec Ichigo ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais bien vu qu'ils étaient plus proches mais elle ne m'en a rien dit ! Pourquoi ? bouda-t-elle, les mains sur la taille.

- Peut-être pour éviter que tu n'exprimes ta joie en public. Cette fille est discrète contrairement à toi.

- C'est méchant ça, capitaine, râla la jolie femme en faisant la moue.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Karin déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Rangiku, qui marmonnait toujours son mécontentement envers le silence d'Orihime sentit ses yeux sur le point de tomber, alors que son capitaine s'étouffait presque. Merde, il avait bien dit à Karin de ne pas agir comme un couple devant sa subordonnée tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Les yeux clos, une veine sur le front, il se préparait à l'explosion imminente made in Matsumoto. Trois, deux, un...

- AAAAAAAH !? Capitaine, vous avez une petite amie vous aussi ! explosa-t-elle de joie. J'avais raison, j'avais raison ! Vous ne veniez pas à Karakura pour les raisons boiteuses que vous m'avez fournies !

- Matsumoto…

- De quoi elle parle ? se renseigna la jumelle de Yuzu, les sourcils levés.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

- Depuis combien de temps ça dure entre vous ?!

- Ça ne te regarde p…, débuta le seul garçon.

- Un peu plus de trois mois, répondit naturellement sa copine.

- Karin !

- Oooh ! se réjouit la fan du saké, sautillant presque sur place. Et ton frère est au courant ?

- On préfère attendre que toute votre histoire soit terminée avant d'en parler à Ichi nii.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place, capitaine, lâcha Matsumoto en reprenant sans le savoir les mots de Renji, les bras croisés sous sa très forte poitrine. C'est votre vie qui risque de se terminer car qui sait en quoi il vous transformera.

Les dents serrées, le petit génie grogna en tremblant, une seconde veine s'ajoutant sur son front. Venant d'Abarai d'accord mais de Matsumoto ? Eh bien, sa confiance en lui était vraiment transcendante, y a pas à dire.

- Elle est encore vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

Les veines de Toshiro triplèrent de volume tandis que Karin piquait un fard.

- Je dis ça car elle n'a pas encore atteint sa maturité sexuelle et vous non plus quand on vous regarde, capitaine, enchaîna tranquillement Rangiku comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, et haussant les épaules signe qu'elle compatissait à leur « malheur ».

Compatissait-elle parce qu'Ichigo risquait d'abréger sa vie ou parce que les moments intimes leur étaient interdits, Hitsugaya préféra honnêtement ne pas le savoir.

- Alors les câlins sous la couette, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite parce que autrement, Ichigo vous sectionnera carrément le…

Toshiro péta un plomb en même temps que ses veines sautaient sous sa tension trop élevée.

- MATSUMOTO NE DIS PLUS UN MOT !

Celle-ci cligna des yeux avant de sourire largement.

- Il ne faut pas vous énerver comme ça devant la vérité, capitaine ~, chantonna-t-elle en massant ses épaules aussi raides que du béton.

Le capitaine de la 10ème division trembla davantage, la main sur son zanpakuto.

- Bon, je dois aller voir Orihime, décida soudain Rangiku en faisant demi-tour. Ne m'attendez pas, capitaine et pas de bêtises !

Un bruit métallique résonna dans l'air.

- Ne la gèle pas, Toshiro. Je te rappelle que c'est ta vice-capitaine et tu as besoin d'elle, l'arrêta Karin.

- Tch.

[ … ]

- ICHIGO T'A QUOI ?!

Orihime soupira. Après Rangiku san qui l'avait mise mal à l'aise au lycée ce matin, c'était au tour de Tatsuki chan tout juste rentrée de sa compétition qui n'en revenait pas. Était-ce si étonnant en fin de compte que son Shinigami ait fait ce geste ?

- Kurosaki kun m'a embrassée il y a une semaine et le lendemain, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, lui répéta-t-elle, les mains sur ses genoux.

Toutes deux étaient assises autour de sa petite table.

- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas demandé ça après t'avoir… embrassée ? Bon sang, je suis encore sous le choc ! marmonna la karatéka en se frappant le front. Il en a dans le pantalon finalement.

- T-Tatsuki chan !

- C'est bon, Orihime, lâcha-t-elle en giflant l'air avec sa main. Pas la peine d'être gênée pour si peu, réponds-moi plutôt.

- Eh bien, son badge a sonné peu après notre premier baiser alors il a dû partir.

- Mais encore, la poussa-t-elle, sentant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

- Euh… il est resté un peu après m'avoir embrassée mais il n'a pas vraiment pu me faire sa demande parce que… on… on a…

- Vous avez passé le reste du temps à vous embrasser, acheva la championne.

La beauté auburn s'empourpra et se cacha derrière ses mains en hochant positivement la tête. Sa réaction amusa sa meilleure amie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Orihime. J'ai réagi comme ça parce que je désespérais qu'Ichigo ouvre les yeux un jour mais finalement, c'est arrivé ! Je pensais sincèrement que j'avais plus de chance de voir de l'argent tomber du ciel que de t'entendre me dire ça, mais je suis contente pour vous. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de le dépecer comme un animal si jamais il ose te faire verser une larme, l'avertit-elle en faisant craquer ses jointures, le regard noir.

La princesse rit nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Elle préféra garder pour elle que durant les séances baisers et câlins avec son roux, elle était restée en peignoir tout du long. Elle-même avait du mal à le croire.

- A part ça, c'était comment ?

- Eh ?

- Ben, tu sais ! s'impatienta la sportive, penchée sur la table avec un sourire en coin. Il se débrouille bien ? J'imagine qu'il t'a embrassée avec la langue vu que ça fait déjà une semaine que vous sortez ensemble. Remarque, connaissant l'impatience d'Ichigo, il a dû franchir ce cap dès votre premier baiser, supposa-t-elle en se tenant le menton en signe de réflexion.

Devinez qui rougit à l'extrême ?

- Pff, il a vraiment fallu que ça arrive la veille de mon départ en compétition, soupira Tatsuki en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si ça se trouve, il l'a fait exprès cet enfoiré…

- N-Non, Kurosaki kun n'a pas fait exprès de venir vers moi alors que tu n'étais pas là, assura la sœur de Sora en agitant sauvagement les mains.

- Peu importe. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il embrasse comment, voyons !

- O-Oh, il… il était…

Sa pauvre tête bouillonnait et les mots ne sortaient pas, ce que la brune interpréta de travers.

- Merde, il embrasse si mal que ça ? Le physique ne fait pas tout après tout. Je compatis pour toi, Orihime.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Kurosaki kun embrasse vraiment bien, j'ai adoré ! confia rapidement la jeune fille amoureuse… avant de se couvrir la bouche.

Tatsuki qui avait un bras sur le genou, éclata de rire devant sa tête mortifiée.

- Bien, bien ! Mais n'allez pas trop vite, hein. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- O-Oui, rosit-elle en jetant un œil à sa pendule. Aah !

- Quoi ?

- Je dois y aller !

- Où ça ? se renseigna la championne en se levant également.

- Tu fermeras derrière toi, Tatsuki chan ! lança Orihime déjà à l'entrée et chaussée. Tu sais où cacher la clef !

Elle serra sa meilleure amie contre elle et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- On s'appelle, d'accord ?

Avant de la laisser répliquer, elle filait déjà dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? se questionna la douée en arts martiaux en la regardant se précipiter dans la rue. Au moins, elle est heureuse, sourit-elle en voyant à sa manière de courir qu'elle possédait limite des ailes. Sacré Ichigo, t'es vraiment un gars surprenant…

[ … ]

- Bon, je me tire.

- Salaud ! Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier avant de partir !

- Argh ! Hiyori, putain ! Relance-moi ta tong et je jure de te la faire avaler !

- Essaye un peu pour voir, Kurosaki et je me ferai un collier avec tes dents ! le défia-t-elle, prête à lancer l'autre tong.

- Excusez-moi, intervint une voix douce.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une petite silhouette à l'entrée de l'immense entrepôt.

- Bonsoir, Inoue san, la salua une grosse voix.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, une ombre imposante l'engloutissait déjà.

- Héhé, bonsoir Hachi san.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci, lui sourit-elle. Et vous ? Vous êtes toujours le même.

- Je te retourne le compliment, lui sourit en retour le grand homme.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea son petit ami en marchant vers elle.

Celle-ci rougit, toujours pas habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle revint à la réalité grâce à un chaste baiser.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir à l'entrepôt, je t'ai dit que je passerais te chercher chez toi, tu t'en souviens ?

- Je m'en souviens, Kurosaki kun. Seulement…

- Ouais ? dit-il, constatant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

- Je… Je voulais te voir, lui avoua-t-elle sans croiser ses iris perçants et tordant ses doigts. Tu n'as pas pu m'appeler hier soir à cause de ton entraînement et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent alors j'ai pensé…

Une pression sur sa main mit fin à son début de tirade.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Orihime, lui chuchota le roux à l'oreille. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je t'ai proposé qu'on sorte ce soir.

N'en pouvant plus sous peine de vomir, Hiyori cassa l'ambiance.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Maintenant, barrez-vous ! J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à croire qu'un pauvre mec comme toi ait pu attirer une nana bien foutue avec des gros seins mais alors le voir, c'est limite un cauchemar !

- T'as dit quoi ?!

- Laisse, Kurosaki kun ! Allons-y, _il_ nous attend.

Avec un regard meurtrier à l'adresse de la petite blonde, le fils Kurosaki salua Hachi, prit la main de sa copine et s'éloigna d'ici pour se rendre à la boutique Urahara.

[ … ]

- Donc, tu n'as rien de plus à nous apprendre, Inoue Orihime ?

- Rah, bordel, jii san ! Elle t'a dit la même chose qu'à Urahara san et les autres, que veux-tu qu'elle t'apprenne de plus ? s'énerva Ichigo.

- Kurosaki kun…, essaya de l'apaiser la princesse.

- Non, Orihime ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on est là et il te mitraille de questions dont certaines n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu !

En effet, voilà un sacré bout de temps qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Yama jii sur ordre de ce dernier. Le vieil homme souhaitait parler à Orihime depuis un moment, mais Urahara l'en avait dissuadé en disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour se réhabituer à sa vie. Seulement, elle ne put échapper au chef des Shinigamis qui ne lâcha pas l'affaire tout comme Ichigo qui avait décidé de l'accompagner aussitôt qu'il lui tomba dans l'oreille qu'elle était convoquée. C'est donc ici qu'ils se rendirent après avoir quitté Hachi et Hiyori, en passant chez leur ami vendeur pour emprunter le portail.

- Elle vous a dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Toshiro et Rangiku san ont inspecté le bâtiment, ce qui n'a rien donné. Alors au lieu de vous focaliser sur Orihime, vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur Yui car c'est votre faute si elle a survécu en premier lieu, trancha le lycéen avec les iris enflammés.

Pépé Yama ouvrit un œil qu'il fixa sur lui et qui ne fit pas du tout frissonner Ichigo. Il n'était pas particulièrement rancunier, mais il n'avait toujours pas pardonné au vieil homme d'avoir osé croire et dire qu'Orihime était une traîtresse qui avait rejoint Aizen et ses sbires de son plein gré.

- Maintenant, on se tire.

Sans attendre le consentement de Yamamoto, le Shinigami remplaçant entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de sa petite amie assise sur une chaise devant le bureau, la força à se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il marcha si vite que la belle n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler un simple « au revoir ». Le vieux Yama ouvrit pour une rare fois les deux yeux quand la porte claqua derrière eux.

- Kurosaki Ichigo est devenu encore plus téméraire et impétueux depuis la dernière fois, releva-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Chojiro, debout dans le coin, ne dit rien.

A l'extérieur, Ichigo fulminait toujours. Sa copine le sentait et n'osait pas lui parler, se contentant de lui caresser le bras pour l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

- Je rêve ! s'écria une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Les deux jeunes pivotèrent pour voir un Renji en état de choc et une Rukia la bouche grande ouverte.

- Quoi encore ? grogna le fils d'Isshin, conscient de ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes.

Bon sang, combien de fois avait-il vu ces expressions au lycée à l'annonce qu'Orihime et lui étaient en couple ?

- Oui, euh… Kurosaki kun et moi, on sort ensemble, leur confirma Inoue qui avait également saisi -les joues roses en prime.

- Merde, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait si chaud cette semaine, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal, déduit le maître de Zabimaru.

- On peut savoir ce que tu sous-entends, Renji ? siffla Ichigo, le sourcil agité d'un tic nerveux.

- Ben, avoue que toi et Inoue san… argh !

Généreux coup de coude de Rukia dans ses côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle toussa ensuite dans son poing pour se donner bonne figure.

- J'admets avoir été surprise moi-même quand Rangiku san me l'a dit, mais le voir c'est autre chose.

- Ouais, d'accord, déclara Ichigo en agitant la main pour balayer cette discussion inutile. On s'apprêtait à prendre le Senkaimon et on nous attend alors salut.

Deux Shinigamis, l'un châtain l'autre blond, patientaient effectivement près du portail.

- Pourquoi est-il si grincheux ? chuchota Rukia à Orihime.

- Um… Disons que le capitaine général a peut-être trop joué avec ses nerfs et abusé de sa patience.

- Pff, je vois, soupira la petite Kuchiki. Bon, prenez soin de vous, on viendra vous rendre visite bientôt.

- Au revoir, Renji kun ~ ! Au revoir, Kuchiki san ~ !

- A très vite, Inoue, sourit la sœur de Byakuya.

Les poumons toujours paralysés, Renji émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Ichigo, lui, se contenta d'un signe de tête à l'adresse de ses deux amis avant de s'engouffrer dans le Senkaimon. Sa petite amie marcha dans son sillage, les bras dans le dos, sa chevelure auburn flottant telle une bannière.

- Tu crois qu'on aurait dû lui dire que sa sœur sort avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

- Ça va pas, Rukia ! s'affola le Shinigami à la chevelure rouge comme si la mort venait de se matérialiser devant ses yeux. Rien que le coup que tu viens de me donner a failli me perforer un organe alors imagine ce qu'Ichigo nous réservera quand il apprendra ça et captera qu'on est au courant depuis des semaines en plus ! Nan, je préfère affronter Senbonzakura que la colère d'Ichigo.

- Lâche.

- Ben va lui avouer la vérité puisque tu es si courageuse !

[ … ]

La traversée se passa bien et à peine arrivé, le couple fut accueilli par Urahara et son immense sourire niais.

- Comment tu savais qu'on arriverait maintenant ?

- Oh mais je sais des tas de choses, Kurosaki san ~

- Même celles que tu devrais ignorer.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? questionna le gérant en s'éventant, la tête penchée.

- Aucune importance. Viens, Orihime.

Il la plaça sur son dos pour quitter le sous-sol rocheux. Dans le magasin douteux, Ichigo se rendit dans la pièce où se trouvait son corps dans lequel il entra sans tarder. Il fallait qu'il détende ses nerfs et Dieu savait que cette boutique suspecte était le dernier endroit pour cela - enfin, après sa maison où vivait aussi son cinglé de père.

- Tu as l'air bien pressé, j'imagine que toi et Inoue san allez vous livrer à des _activités_ ? supposa Kisuke qui les avait rejoints dans son salon.

Une veine marqua la tempe du garçon impulsif.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu penses à quelque chose de précis dans le dernier mot que tu as prononcé ? marmonna-t-il avec un sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Allons, allons, que vas-tu chercher là ? se défendit le commerçant louche, le visage à moitié dissimulé par son éventail qu'une certaine personne voulait utiliser comme arme pour le tuer sur place. Je ne sous-entendais rien du tout, voyons. Toi et Inoue san êtes deux adultes libres et consentants…

- On s'en va ! le coupa le jeune homme en colère.

Une fois de plus, il ne laissa pas le choix à la guérisseuse qui fut forcée de le suivre tout en saluant à distance leur ami au bob.

- Eh bien, eh bien, espérons qu'Inoue san saura apaiser le feu qui brûle en toi et non l'attiser…, sourit-il à lui-même, une lueur précise dans son œil non caché dans l'ombre de son chapeau.

Yoruichi, sous forme de chat, l'entendit et secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa marche dans le couloir. Kisuke ne changerait jamais. Et Ichigo non plus.

[ … ]

Après voir mis de la distance entre eux et la boutique, Ichigo invita Orihime à dîner dans le fast-food où elle souhaitait aller. Ce n'est qu'en se remplissant l'estomac tout en partageant du temps avec elle qu'il parvint à réellement se calmer. La beauté auburn le perçut et se sentit par conséquent plus en confiance pour lui faire partager ce que son cerveau à l'imagination hyperactive avait encore concocté.

Actuellement le jeune couple marchait côte à côte dans le parc non loin de son appartement.

- Le ciel est si beau ! s'extasia Orihime, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je suis contente que ce soit le week-end demain, je vais encore pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ~

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit qu'on se verrait samedi et dimanche, dit-il soudain.

Inoue se raidit une fraction de seconde avant de recomposer un sourire sur son visage délicat.

- Tu as raison, pardon. Après tout, on a passé la soirée ensemble alors je ne dois pas trop t'en deman…

Un baiser sur la joue lui coupa efficacement la parole et interrompit sa marche.

- Je te taquinais, précisa Ichigo en baisant maintenant sa mâchoire, les mains sur sa taille.

- Kurosaki kun, nous sommes en public, parvint-elle à dire, le souffle déjà saccadé puisqu'il s'attardait sur un point particulièrement sensible dans son cou.

- Je sais mais il n'y a personne aux alentours, pas vrai ?

Un petit gémissement franchit les lèvres de sa princesse, il en sourit et remonta à sa bouche dont il ne se lassait pas.

- Tu rougis encore.

La déesse gonfla ses joues.

- C'est de ta faute, tu sais comment me faire rougir et tu en joues, bouda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Moi ? Je suis innocent.

- Oui, autant qu'Urahara san d'après tes propos.

- Attention, tu vas me vexer, là.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant l'expression qu'il affichait.

- Je te taquine aussi, Kurosaki kun.

- Tu sais comment te faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il avec des orbes si intenses qu'elle en frissonna.

Orihime hocha la tête, ses joues toujours colorées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait cela tout en pressant le bas de son dos pour l'encourager. Le cœur battant un peu plus rapidement, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds. C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd la figea net tandis que des gouttes tâchaient le visage surpris d'Ichigo.

- C'était quoi, ça ? s'informa-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

La lycéenne trembla dans ses bras.

- Je… Je crois que…

A cet instant, le Shinigami sentit une sorte de piqûre sur son torse, l'obligeant à baisser les yeux pour se rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les jambes de sa petite amie se dérobèrent et il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol.

- Orihime ?

Son premier réflexe était de la positionner sur le dos mais il s'aperçut vite que c'était impossible. Sous ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il fut forcé de constater qu'un pieu aussi large et long que son bras transperçait la poitrine d'Orihime, la pointe l'ayant piqué au torse dépassait juste au-dessus de ses seins puisqu'elle l'avait reçu dans le dos.

Le cerveau d'Ichigo eut du mal à enregistrer cette vision cauchemardesque. Ce n'était pas possible. Sans la lâcher, son cœur remontant dans sa gorge, il lui tapota les joues en s'efforçant d'ignorer le sang coulant de sa bouche, son teint déjà pâle et surtout ses beaux yeux gris perdant leur éclat naturel.

- Orihime ! s'écria-t-il, incapable de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Orihime, réveille-toi !

- Bien le bonsoir.

Cette voix sembla geler le sang d'Ichigo.

- Yui, reconnut-il d'une voix sans timbre.

* * *

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre si ce n'est que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos avis ! ****CassiopeeW, sache que les tiens m'ont fait plaisir =) Mon rythme de parution est souvent aléatoire donc je ne peux pas savoir à l'avance quand une suite sera là. Et je suis ravie que tu aies accroché à ma fic UA pour les raisons que tu évoques ! Quant à toi ma Gigi-chan, j'étais surprise en voyant ton com OMG XD Mais contente, tu n'as pas oublié mon style d'écriture mdr Merci pour ce que tu m'as dit.**

**Voilà, merci à tous pour la lecture et à bientôt avec l'ultime chapitre de _Le p__ouvoir_ _des sentiments__._**


	5. La vie comme elle vient

**Le pouvoir des sentiments ~**

Chapitre 5 : La vie comme elle vient

ooo ooo ooo

L'atmosphère était lourde. Ichigo avait l'impression que son corps était électrifié, ses sens pourtant en état d'alerte. Devant lui se tenait son ennemie jurée perchée sur la tête d'un Hollow énorme de la gueule duquel dépassait une arme similaire à celle traversant le corps de la princesse semi-consciente. Ce monstre était entouré d'une barrière étrange, ce qui pourrait expliquer que son badge n'ait pas sonné.

- Comme on se retrouve, Kurosaki, cracha Yui, une main sur la hanche.

Elle le vrillait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleu foncé, ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitant au gré du vent et ne remarquant apparemment pas que l'air se densifiait autour du fils Kurosaki.

- Toi qui aimes tant _transpercer_ les gens, j'ai voulu te rendre la pareille en touchant ton point sensible.

- Ku-Kurosaki… kun… s-sauve-toi…

Orihime, elle, percevait l'aura sombre de celui qu'elle aimait et honnêtement, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Cependant, il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer plus fort pour mieux la porter et la mettre en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever le maudit pieu sous peine qu'elle se vide de son sang, et il avait de toute façon tout à parier que la pétasse de Yui ne lui laisserait pas le temps d'essayer pour lui permettre de se soigner avec ses barrettes. Ichigo n'avait donc qu'une solution. Le visage baissé, il revint se placer devant Yui, toujours sur le crâne du Hollow qui grognait.

- Bordel de merde, tu vis encore misérable humaine ? Tu es coriace, je le reconnais ! rit l'Espada. C'est dommage, je visais le cœur mais ça peut encore s'arranger, sourit-elle en regardant Orihime agoniser à distance tout en dégainant son zanpakuto.

Ichigo releva enfin la tête. Lorsqu'il posa ses iris sur Yui, celle-ci jura y voir des flammes et… un démon se mouvoir dans leurs profondeurs sombres et menaçantes. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et se protégea en levant le bras au moment où un puissant reiatsu inondait, écrasait, déchirait presque la zone. Quand la femme mauvaise s'autorisa à jeter un œil, un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Bien. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer, conclut-elle, une lueur démoniaque dans ses prunelles au regard fou.

[ … ]

Tessai était sur le point de fermer les portes de la boutique Urahara quand il se figea soudain, le corps parcourut d'un frisson fort désagréable. Il regarda autour de lui avec des sourcils froncés pour en repérer la cause qui ne tarda guère à se faire connaître.

- Patron ! appela-t-il, les yeux fixes.

- Oui, Tessai san ~ ? répondit le concerné sans se montrer.

- Vous devriez venir voir ça.

Il y eut un bruit de sabots en bois suivit d'un bâillement pas du tout discret.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'informa Urahara en s'éventant avec un petit sourire dont Dieu seul connaissait la signification.

En l'absence de réponse du grand homme aux tresses, il décida automatiquement de suivre son regard pointé vers le ciel.

- Oooh, il semble que nous ayons un sacré problème sur les bras.

Tessai haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Cela ne vous inquiète pas ?

Kisuke enfonça son bob plus profondément sur sa tête blonde, lui jeta un regard en coin et déplia totalement son éventail.

- Non, car Kurosaki san est impliqué et nous pouvons compter sur lui même s'il n'est pas un cadeau.

Alors là, son ami de longue date arqua les deux sourcils.

- C'est à cause de lui que l'on ressent cette perturbation ?

- Non, plutôt à cause d'Inoue san, corrigea plus sérieusement le vendeur. Nous devons y aller et l'utiliser.

- Vous l'avez terminée ? demanda Tessai, surpris.

- Pas vraiment mais la situation l'exige. Va la chercher, je te prie, Tessai san.

Celui-ci s'inclina brièvement avant de filer dans l'arrière boutique mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Dois-je prévenir leurs amis ?

- Non, ils risqueraient de ne pas approuver nos méthodes.

- Ils sentiront ce qu'il se passe, Ishida dono est très perspicace.

- Dans ce cas, nous aviserons le moment venu, répliqua son patron.

Tessai hocha la tête et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Le pervers en getas, pour sa part, observa le ciel qui laissait pressentir les mauvais événements à venir s'il n'agissait pas rapidement.

- Contrôle-toi encore un peu, Kurosaki san, souffla-t-il, une lueur difficile à interpréter dans les yeux.

Sur ces mots, il ferma son éventail d'un coup sec et se détourna dans un bruissement de cape pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

[ … ]

Les rues vibraient dans un brouhaha incessant, la circulation était dense, l'atmosphère normale. Du moins, c'est ainsi que les habitants « normaux » de Karakura définiraient l'ambiance autour d'eux. Pour les quelques rares qui possédaient un tant soit peu d'énergie spirituelle, la description était tout autre.

Tatsuki frissonna soudain alors qu'elle lisait un magazine de karaté sur son lit ; pas très loin, chez lui, Sado s'était figé dans son salon, sa guitare pendant le long de sa jambe, et dans un autre appartement, Uryuu cessa de coudre l'un de ses uniformes, une goutte de sueur traçant un chemin de sa tempe à son menton.

L'atmosphère était lourde, oppressante… mauvaise. Tous se posèrent la même question dans un timing parfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois ?

Bientôt, deux d'entre eux verraient la réponse dans le ciel lui-même.

[ … ]

- S-Shun'o… A-Ayame chan…

- Ne parle pas, Orihime, lui ordonna la première fée qui transpirait comme l'autre. Nous sommes aussi faibles que toi mais faisons de notre mieux.

- Oui, courage Orihime sama, souffla la plus timide.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en essayant de sourire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace. Orihime avait mal, si mal seulement la douleur n'était pas que physique. Deux filets de sang s'échappaient de sa bouche, sa vision se troublait parfois, l'énorme trou dans sa poitrine se refermait peu à peu et sa respiration était irrégulière mais elle était vivante.

Après avoir tété transpercée, elle avait remarqué un changement inquiétant dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo. Le seul point positif qui la rassurait est qu'il avait repris l'entraînement avec les Vizards après avoir perdu le contrôle de son Hollow à la Soul Society en voulant tuer Mei.

Tout à l'heure, la belle était parvenue à le raisonner en l'incitant à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de reiatsu les engloutisse tous les deux. Cette explosion provenait d'Orihime. De sa blessure, une quantité colossale d'énergie s'était échappée pour filer droit vers le ciel. Une sorte de coupole géante semblable à un miroir surplombait tout le ciel de Karakura. La ville s'y reflétait et la lycéenne comprit vite de quoi il en retournait : c'était une dimension parallèle à la leur mais rien n'y vivait : pas d'humains, pas d'âmes, de vie tout simplement.

Tel était l'endroit où Yui souhaitait y expédier la vraie ville de Karakura pour venger son Aizen vénéré par elle seule. « Finir le travail » comme elle l'avait si souvent dit pendant qu'elle gardait la sœur de Sora captive. Par un odieux procédé, Yui avait réussi à combiner les pouvoirs d'Orihime avec d'autres artifices pour créer cette dimension regorgeant d'énergie.

Étendue sur le dos, la princesse regardait avec un sentiment d'angoisse croissant l'homme qu'elle aimait se battre avec leur ennemie. Ichigo n'avait pas voulu se séparer d'elle, préférant l'emmener se faire soigner au plus vite dès que son reiatsu quitta son corps blessé. Hélas, Yui menaça d'achever Orihime et faillit réussir en attaquant la pauvre jeune fille pendant qu'elle et son Shinigami étaient stupéfaits par le nouvel aspect du ciel.

N'ayant d'autre choix et souhaitant surtout en finir vite pour revenir auprès de sa petite amie, Ichigo avait rapidement tué le Hollow et engagé un furieux combat contre la femme responsable de leurs malheurs récents. Au début, il se faisait battre parce qu'il avait peur à chaque seconde qu'Orihime expire son dernier souffle. Néanmoins, il reprit l'avantage au bout d'un moment, sentant probablement que sa princesse avait réussi à faire appel à ses fées. C'est là qu'il vit le familier dôme orangé entre les branches de l'arbre sous lequel il l'avait laissée et cela suffit à booster sa détermination à gagner. La blessure d'Orihime se refermait lentement mais sûrement et c'était assez pour lui.

- Inoue san.

Cette dernière tourna la tête.

- Urahara san, T-Tessai san, reconnut-elle avec un faible sourire. Que… ?

- Nous t'expliquerons plus tard, la coupa l'homme au bob en s'accroupissant à ses côtés comme Tessai qui avait les poings fermés sur ses genoux. Nous avons très peu de temps alors il nous faut agir vite. Toi seule peut faire pencher la balance.

Il était très sérieux ce qui perturba un peu Orihime qui transpirait. Urahara Kisuke montrant un tel visage n'était jamais bon signe et il était étrange de ne pas le voir tenir son éventail. Elle nota également qu'il transportait ce qui devait être une machine ou quelque chose de semblable grossièrement recouvert d'un drap. La guérisseuse reporta son attention sur son ami vendeur. Ses perles grises laissèrent passer autant de détermination qu'elle le pouvait.

- Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

Kisuke perçut le changement dans ses iris argentés et pensa à Ichigo qui se battait toujours au-dessus.

_Il semble que tu aies déteint sur elle, Kurosaki san…, _songea-t-il.

Il se reprit en gardant son sérieux inquiétant.

- Tu vas laisser Tessai prendre soin de tes blessures, tu prendras ensuite la relève. Lorsque tu seras plus ou moins sur pied, je te dirai quel rôle tu tiendras avec ceci, lui expliqua-t-il en désignant sa machine. Ça risque d'être douloureux et de ne pas plaire du tout à Kurosaki san mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons.

La détermination d'Orihime ne fut pas ébranlée. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait à faire, si ça pouvait sauver des vies, elle n'avait aucune hésitation. Elle rappela ses fées pour permettre à Tessai de pratiquer son kido, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

- Quoi que ça puisse être, j'accepte, Urahara san, affirma-t-elle, les poings très serrés.

A cet instant, l'intéressé sortit son éventail de l'intérieur de sa cape et cacha la moitié inférieure de son visage, ne la laissant voir que ses yeux rieurs.

- Bien, je savais que tu dirais ça, Inoue san ~ Tu es courageuse comme Kurosaki san après tout mais moins téméraire, vous vous complétez en quelque sorte.

La belle rougit, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait déduire qu'il savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Y avait-il de toute manière une seule chose dans tout Karakura qu'Urahara Kisuke ignorait ?

_Certainement aucune,_ pensa-t-elle.

- Voici les détails, la ramena-t-il sur terre, de nouveau sérieux. Écoute attentivement.

[ … ]

Métal contre métal. Jurons contre jurons. Regards noirs contre regards noirs. Ainsi pouvait se résumer le combat opposant Ichigo à Yui. Ils se battaient au-dessus de la ville sans jamais descendre sur la terre ferme. Le roux avait tout simplement peur de blesser Orihime et des innocents. Yui n'était pas habitée par des raisons si louables, son seul souhait étant de rester à proximité du faux ciel.

- C'est quoi ce ciel reflétant Karakura ? questionna le Shinigami remplaçant, sur ses gardes.

A deux mètres de lui, la femme esquissa un sourire, des mèches noires barrant son visage.

- Quoi, ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? se moqua-t-elle. C'est la dimension où je vais vous expédier toi et ta putain de ville !

Ichigo plissa les yeux.

- L'énergie d'Orihime émane de cette chose.

- Ha ! Ha ! Tu es moins con que tu n'en as l'air.

Une veine pulsa au-dessus de l'œil droit de l'insulté.

- Explique pourquoi le reiatsu d'Orihime sort de ce truc !

Son zanpakuto toujours dans sa main, Yui croisa les bras et mit tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche de sorte que sa hanche dévie sur le côté.

- En attaquant ta princesse tout à l'heure, j'ai volé une partie de son énergie vitale, dit-elle tranquillement.

Le sang du fils Kurosaki ne fit qu'un tour en même temps qu'il écarquillait les yeux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'Orihime soit ciblée, bordel !

- T'es sourd, Kurosaki ? s'impatienta le brune d'un ton agacé. La force de la princesse réside dans sa ténacité, sa capacité à voir et endurer des choses horribles mais en étant capable de se relever.

Le cœur du lycéen doubla sa vitesse, ses mains tremblaient, ce qui le força à resserrer sa prise sur Zangetsu.

- Et je te rappelle que ma véritable cible, c'est toi, enchaîna Yui avec hargne. Cette fille est juste le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre et je t'aurai !

- Tout ça pour quoi ? cracha Ichigo, le regard féroce. Pour cet enfoiré d'Aizen qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi ?

- Aizen sama est un dieu qui a voulu changer le monde pour qu'il soit tel qu'il devrait être ! le défendit l'Espada sans hésitation.

Le fils d'Isshin n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre que cette garce vouait bel et bien un culte à ce bâtard.

- C'est un salaud mégalomane !

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Kurosaki ! le menaça-t-elle, son sabre devenant rougeoyant.

Ichigo l'ignora et la pointa avec Zangetsu, son autre main aux doigts repliés levée devant son front recouvert de cheveux orange. Une certaine lueur brillait dans ses yeux ambrés. Retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, hein ? Même sous la torture, il ne le ferait jamais. Aizen n'avait pas seulement cherché à rayer sa ville de la carte sans le moindre scrupule, mais il s'en était aussi pris à ses amis. Et ça, c'était impardonnable.

- Aizen mérite ce qui lui est arrivé et je ne regrette pas d'être en partie responsable de sa défaite, déclara-t-il d'une voix égale.

Un cri de rage perça le silence de la nuit. Yui écarta ses bras, fit un mouvement compliqué du poignet et aussitôt son zanpakuto absorba les particules de l'air qu'il expulsa par la pointe. Ichigo sentit le coup venir, ce n'était pas très différent de la capacité de Zangetsu. Il tira son masque avant de fendre l'attaque en deux, envoyant celle-ci se désintégrer dans l'atmosphère sans provoquer aucun dégât à part sur lui-même.

- Tu ne m'auras plus avec ça, la prévint-il de sa voix maintenant métamorphosée, ses iris d'un jaune pur.

Elle l'avait en effet blessé à l'épaule. Ne prêtant aucune attention à sa mise en garde, Yui fonça sur lui. Il lui envoya un Getsuga Tensho qu'elle esquiva habilement en tournoyant sur elle-même. En un clignement de paupières, elle se trouvait devant Ichigo et leurs sabres se rencontrèrent violemment, des étincelles naissant lors de l'impact.

La femme se baissa pour esquiver un coup mortel et tenta d'enfoncer son katana dans le ventre du Shinigami, qui pratiqua le shunpo et lui attrapa les cheveux pour la pencher en arrière. D'un coup de genou dans le dos, il expédia l'Arrancar sur des mètres. Cette dernière fit une pirouette, se rattrapa sur une main pour freiner sa course et glissa dans l'air jusqu'à totalement se stabiliser, une traînée d'énergie dans son sillage.

Redressée, les yeux remplis de fureur, Yui lança à nouveau son attaque à base de particules condensées que le roux évita sans problème. Irritée, Yui eut alors recours une nouvelle fois au sonido pour se placer derrière lui à son tour et le transpercer pour enfin en finir. Seulement, elle échoua. Ichigo se positionna au-dessus d'elle avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de porter son attaque et lui assena un coup direct dans la nuque qui la projeta vers le sol. Pendant sa chute, il hurla…

- Getsuga Tensho !

Cette fois, il la toucha de plein fouet. Néanmoins, elle réapparut rapidement devant lui, ses vêtements déchirés mais cachant encore ce qui devait être caché. La cicatrice due à Zangetsu dans l'appartement d'Orihime il y a quelques semaines était visible sur son corps mince et brûlé par endroits.

Les deux combattants restèrent un moment en vol stationnaire à se fixer sans ciller puis elle lança un cero. Ichigo avait appris à en former également durant ses entraînements assez rudes avec Hiyori. Il riposta donc et les deux éclats écarlates entrèrent en collision, ce qui provoqua une intense explosion. Le frère des jumelles leva le bras en visière alors que Yui traversait la fumée sans attendre.

Grâce à ses réflexes, Ichigo para le coup en plaçant Zangetsu diagonalement devant lui. Son reiatsu plus sombre que la normale longea la lame noire tandis que le katana de Yui reprenait une couleur rouge vif. Son attaque et Getsuga Tensho furent lancés en même temps, provoquant ainsi une onde de choc qui éloigna les deux adversaires qui furent éjectés dans des directions opposées.

- Je t'aurai, Kurosaki ! s'écria encore Yui en s'élançant vers lui, ses beaux traits déformés par la haine la plus totale. Attends que j'ai recours à ma forme libérée, tu seras…

Une colonne d'énergie jaune provenant du sol l'emprisonna tel un insecte enfermé dans un bocal. D'abord figée en état de choc, Yui essaya de se dégager en vain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent grand derrière son masque en sentant le reiatsu dégagé par cette colonne.

- Mais que… ?

- Youhouuu, Kurosaki san ~ !

Ce dernier sursauta, baissa la tête et distingua Urahara Kisuke s'adressant à lui dans un mégaphone. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, son regard fut attiré par une forme agenouillée à côté de son ami. Une forme essoufflée qui avait les mains sur une machine bizarre semblant avaler de énergie pour la transférer directement dans cette colonne.

- Orihime ! cria le Shinigami suppléant sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Il amorça un mouvement pour la rejoindre.

- Attends encore un peu avant de jouer ton rôle de chevalier servant qui te colle à la peau, Kurosaki san, lança Kisuke, amusé.

Les nerfs d'Ichigo flambèrent. Comment diable pouvait-il être si décontracté dans une situation pareille, nom d'un kami ?!

- Le signal ne devrait plus tarder ! ajouta le vendeur douteux.

Le fils Kurosaki sentit sa colère grimper plus vite qu'une fusée au décollage.

- De quel signal tu parles, bon sang ! Et il se passe quoi avec Orihime ?!

A cet instant, la coupole au-dessus des têtes scintilla avec le reiatsu d'Orihime, qui s'y propagea de bout en bout à partir de la colonne retenant toujours Yui, très énervée.

- Non, sale garce ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le faux ciel se fissura, craqua, brilla fortement comme le soleil, les éblouissant tous. Même la chaleur était présente. Soudain, il disparut, permettant de distinguer à nouveau le vrai ciel étoilé.

- Non…, marmonna l'Arrancar. Non, non…

La colonne disparaissait aussi en emportant son corps avec elle à l'évidence. Avec horreur, Yui constata qu'elle devenait de plus en plus transparente tout en conservant malgré tout une consistance. Le pire de tout étant qu'elle perdait sa force à en juger par la faiblesse qu'elle ressentait.

- Bande d'enfoirés !

- Kurosaki san, à toi de jouer !

Il était déjà prêt.

- Getsuga Tensho !

Le croissant de lune fila et explosa au contact du corps de son ennemie. Lors de l'impact, elle poussa un cri qui lui rappela ce qu'il avait vécu à la Soul Society quand Orihime se trouvait à la place de Yui. La différence est que, là, Ichigo ne ressentait pas la douleur, le désespoir, la peur. Il ôta son masque lorsque la fumée se dissipa, autorisant ainsi le vent à jouer avec ses franges. Ses iris ayant repris leur couleur marron habituelle, Ichigo réalisa pleinement une chose essentielle : la femme qui avait fait une partie de sa vie un enfer n'était plus là. Son existence effacée, anéantie.

Des mètres plus bas, l'ambiance était similaire.

- C'est terminé.

Toujours agenouillée devant la machine étrange de Kisuke semblable à une boîte à laquelle on aurait ajouté des poignées, Orihime laissa le soulagement l'envahir.

- C'est vraiment terminé cette fois, réitéra la princesse.

Des larmes accrochées à ses cils, elle se détacha de la machine. Aussitôt, le premier effet secondaire -à savoir une fatigue extrême- se fit sentir et elle s'effondra.

- Inoue dono ! s'alarma Tessai debout pas loin, sur le point de la rejoindre.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de faire un pas car des bras puissants rattrapèrent la jeune fille.

- Tu vas bien, Inoue ? demanda une voix grave et inquiète.

- Sado kun, reconnut-elle en tournant la tête sur son épaule pour lui adresser un pâle sourire. Merci et je vais bien, juste fatiguée.

Son ami répondit à son sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Urahara san ? se renseigna Uryuu présent également, son arc en main et rassuré de voir Inoue vivante.

Urahara qui jusque-là s'éventait tranquillement adossé à un arbre dirigea son attention sur le groupe de lycéens.

- Tiens ! Ishida san ! Je m'attendais à votre venue.

Le Quincy scanna les alentours suffisamment calmes à son goût pour faire disparaître son arc. Bien sûr en tant qu'Ishida Uryuu qu'il était, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

- On aurait pu arriver plus tôt si une barrière n'entourait pas ce parc, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes d'un air agacé.

- Une barrière ? répéta nonchalamment Kisuke, une main sur son éternel bob rayé.

- Exactement, confirma Ishida, les yeux plissés. C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Yui san devait avoir ses raisons, marmonna le commerçant derrière son éventail.

- C'est idiot ! Pourquoi aurait-elle placé une barrière autour de ce parc alors qu'elle dominait tout Karakura depuis le ciel ?

- Ishida san, ai-je l'air d'avoir la science infuse ? répliqua le blond d'une voix trahissant qu'il souriait.

- Comment vous et Tessai san avez réussi à passer de toute façon ? interrogea-t-il, soupçonneux.

L'ancien capitaine se décolla de l'arbre avec un soupir et leur montra son dos.

- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

La tolérance d'Uryuu atteint le point zéro, une veine pulsant sur son front. Il se moquait de lui ?!

- Urahara san, vous… !

- Ah là, là… Tu vas entrer en concurrence avec Kurosaki san pour ce qui est du faible niveau de votre patience, Ishida san ~

Ishida serra les dents. Et maintenant, il le comparait à cette tête brûlée de Kurosaki ! Difficile de trouver pire pour salir sa fierté.

- Ne mettez pas mon nom et celui de Kurosaki dans la même phrase, voulez-vous ? Et je ne suis pas comme cette espèce de…

- Orihime !

Toutes les têtes pivotèrent vers le garçon aux cheveux orange de retour dans son corps. De toute évidence, voir sa petite amie assise dans l'herbe et appuyée contre son meilleur ami ne le rassura pas du tout parce qu'il se précipita sur elle.

- Orihime, tu vas bien ? s'informa-t-il en s'agenouillant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Sa petite main agrippant son col, elle lui sourit aussi largement que possible, la fatigue écrite sur son visage.

- Je vais bien, Kurosaki kun. J'ai simplement envie de dormir.

Ichigo l'examina du regard et constata que le trou dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Un véritable soulagement s'empara de lui avant que la perplexité ne prenne la place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? la questionna-t-il en tenant sa tête auburn qui dodelinait.

- Yui san a volé mon reiatsu et une partie de mon énergie vitale pour créer et maintenir cette dimension. J'ai alors eu recours au même procédé en utilisant la machine d'Urahara san, lui expliqua la guérisseuse comme si c'était aussi normal que de faire ses courses au supermarché. Mon reiatsu actuel et celui dans cette autre dimension sont en quelque sorte entrés en collision et se sont rejetés mutuellement, ce qui a provoqué une sorte d'annulation. Cela a effacé tout ce qui se trouvait entre cette coupole et moi, c'est pourquoi on a limité la portée en créant une colonne emprisonnant juste Yui san. Mais je n'avais plus assez de force pour l'effacer totalement moi-même et c'est là que tu es intervenu, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ichigo commençait à avoir un début de migraine, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas demander de détails supplémentaires. Comprenant cela, la beauté auburn enfouit son visage dans son cou et sombra dans le sommeil.

- Merci, Chad, murmura le roux.

- Mmh, répondit-il en levant le pouce.

- Et toi, Ishida, tu fous quoi ici ? demanda sèchement Ichigo pendant que Tessai recouvrait la machine étrange.

- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, siffla le Quincy.

- J'ai remarqué étant donné que tu t'es pointé à la fin. Tch, et tu oses te vanter d'être un pro dans la détection des reiatsu, se moqua le fils Kurosaki en se remettant debout, sa copine en sécurité dans ses bras. C'est vrai que cette dimension n'en dégageait pas assez, ironisa-t-il.

- J'ai senti quelque chose aussitôt qu'elle est apparue. Mais n'importe qui aurait du mal à détecter quoi que ce soit avec toi à proximité qui es incapable de réguler ton reiatsu au point de se demander si ce n'est pas une sorte d'incontinence chez toi, rétorqua le brun en rajustant ses verres sans daigner le regarder.

- Va te faire foutre, Ishida ! s'enflamma le jeune homme impulsif, la mâchoire serrée.

- Allons, allons, calmez-vous. La princesse est sauvée, c'est le principal ~

- Au fait, Urahara san, c'est quoi les risques quand on utilise ta machine ?

- Ne dis pas ça comme ça, Kurosaki san. A t'entendre, je suis incapable de créer quelque chose sans mettre l'utilisateur en danger, bouda faussement le gérant en s'éventant. Bien, allons-y.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas pour enfin quitter ce parc.

- C'est précisément ce que je voulais dire, appuya Ichigo qui n'en démordait pas. Maintenant, réponds, ajouta-t-il à voix basse et menaçante.

Urahara qui marchait devant lui avec Tessai souleva son bob et lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé par-dessus son épaule ainsi qu'à Orihime plongée au pays des rêves.

- Fatigue extrême.

Une veine sauta sur la tempe du jeune Shinigami.

- J'ai cru comprendre mais à part ça ?

- Le Capitaine Unohana est prête à la recevoir, ne t'en fais pas.

Le cœur d'Ichigo se compressa, sa prise se renforçant inconsciemment autour de celle qu'il aimait.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Pourquoi Orihime devrait aller à la Soul Society encore une fois ?

- Son reiatsu est à plat et son énergie vitale va mettre du temps à se régénérer, l'éclaira l'homme au chapeau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les cinq à l'entrée du parc puisqu'ils empruntaient des chemins différents.

- C'est une façon détournée de dire qu'Orihime aurait pu y rester en utilisant ta saloperie de machine ? lâcha sombrement Ichigo, le sourcil agité de tics.

- Eh bien… oui, confirma Kisuke. Mais je savais qu'elle survivrait pour son cher « Kurosaki kun » ~, affirma-t-il en brassant l'air entre eux avec un sourire niais.

La tension artérielle d'Ichigo arriva à son point de rupture. Sado, lui, se frappa le front et Uryuu soupira, l'index au centre de sa monture.

- JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TON PUTAIN DE BOB !

- Ichigo !

- Kurosaki !

[ … ]

- Tout cela m'a l'air encourageant, Inoue san !

- V-Vraiment Unohana san ?

Voilà un mois qu'Orihime séjournait à la 4ème division. L'énergie que Yui lui avait volée plus celle qu'elle avait relâchée pour inverser les choses ne fut évidemment pas sans conséquences. Son âme avait été sérieusement touchée -ce qu'Urahara avait pris soin de cacher à Ichigo qui finit par le découvrir et le frapper douloureusement-, son corps était très fatigué -elle avait dormi sept jours entiers- et son reiatsu mettait beaucoup de temps à se régénérer.

La 4ème division parvint néanmoins à la remettre sur pied car physiquement, ça allait bien mieux. Ichigo était venu lui rendre visite tous les jours et la princesse voulait lui faire la surprise de tenir sur ses jambes lorsqu'il viendrait tout à l'heure. Des jours qu'elle suppliait Unohana de rentrer à Karakura mais son état ne le lui permettait pas. Avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la sœur de Sora avait le mince espoir que peut-être, cette fois, sa demande serait entendue.

Silencieusement comme par crainte de provoquer une catastrophe, elle regarda la femme expérimentée passer sa main entourée d'un halo vert au-dessus de sa poitrine sans la toucher.

- Oui, confirma Unohana en mettant fin au kido, le visage tourné vers sa jeune patiente. Ton reiatsu est régénéré à soixante-dix pourcent, je t'autorise donc à rentrer chez toi à la condition que tu fasses bien attention et que tu suives mes recommandations : pas de pratique excessive du Shun-Shun Rikka, du repos et aucun effort trop conséquent.

La belle se redressa en position assise, ses jambes pendant hors du lit, un immense sourire éclairant son beau visage.

- Entendu, je ferai ce que vous dites ! Merci, Unohana san ~ !

La capitaine à la longue tresse lui rendit son sourire, tourna brièvement la tête vers la porte derrière elle en sentant un certain reiatsu, puis se mit debout.

- D'autres de mes patients m'attendent, je vais donc te laisser. Prends soin de toi, Inoue san, recommanda-t-elle avant de sortir.

- Um !

Le cœur rempli de joie, Orihime ôta sa chemise de nuit pour se vêtir de ses vêtements que son petit ami lui avait apportés. Tout en mettant sa jupe, elle sourit en se rappelant combien il était rouge lorsqu'elle avait soulevé de la pile un soutien-gorge et une culotte. Il avait balbutié que Tatsuki lui avait fourni tout ça et qu'il n'avait pas fouillé dans ses tiroirs.

- Il est si mignon même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, deux bras serpentèrent autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre un torse qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Kuro… Ichigo kun, sourit-elle, ses mains sur les siennes reposant sur son ventre.

Elle plaça sans attendre sa tête auburn sur son épaule et il en profita pour descendre la sienne pour lui baiser le cou.

- C'est super de te voir debout, Hime. Tu as l'autorisation ?

- Oui, Unohana san m'a assuré que je pouvais rentrer ~

- Vraiment ?

- Uhum !

Ichigo la tourna vers lui sans la libérer et elle put voir à quel point il était beau. Bon, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé en à peine un mois : toujours les cheveux orange, les sourcils froncés, les yeux envoûtants. Mais là encore, la lycéenne ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore plus beau à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Son Ichi kun se trouvait après tout en pleine transition, le passage de l'adolescence à l'homme qu'il allait devenir et bon sang, que ça lui allait bien.

Une caresse sur sa joue la ramena sur terre et elle rougit en remarquant enfin leur faible proximité.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres. De qui parlais-tu ?

- Euh… eh ?

Comment voulait-il qu'elle articule quoi que ce soit quand il était si près ? Il lui ôtait presque toutes ses facultés !

- Um… l-l'un des gremlins que j'ai vus s-sur le rebord de la f-fenêtre.

- Les gremlins, hein ? répéta le roux d'un ton amusé, sa bouche frôlant la sienne. Et vous avez discuté tous les deux ?

Il lui releva la nuque afin qu'elle soit bien face à lui.

- N-Non. I-Il a fui en entendant U-Unohana san entrer, bafouilla-t-elle, rouge.

- Ah oui ? Trop dommage.

- Ichi…

Il l'embrassa, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses doux et longs cheveux, son autre main pressant sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Poitrine contre poitrine, ils échangèrent un lent et langoureux baiser qui les fit légèrement gémir. Ichigo la porta jusqu'au lit et la chevaucha. Ses lèvres toujours connectées aux siennes qui étaient excessivement douces et délicieuses, il plongea sa langue dans sa bouche et la tournoya sensuellement avec la sienne. Gémissant, Orihime le serra entre ses jambes et agrippa les manches de son kosode.

L'une des mains de son petit ami passa de son épaule à son bras, se positionna sur son ventre qu'il gratta faiblement à travers son t-shirt en la faisant rire, puis se faufila dessous pour caresser sa peau. Sentir cette étendue satinée envoya une décharge de pur bonheur dans le corps du fils Kurosaki qui ressentit aussitôt l'envie d'explorer plus.

Orihime frissonna et pressa sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus durement, ses instincts lui montrant la voie. Ichigo y répondit avec la même ardeur, content de voir qu'elle prenait l'initiative pour une fois. Il remonta sa main, frôla le bas de sa poitrine et sourit en l'entendant gémir plus fort et caler ses hanches avec les siennes.

- Inoue san, je viens vous dire… a-aaah ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je n'ai rien vu, rien du tout, je le jure !

Le couple se sépara pour voir Hanataro dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, une paume couvrant ses yeux, l'autre sauvagement agitée devant lui, le visage rouge. La beauté auburn rosit également et accepta la main d'Ichigo qui la remit sur ses pieds, tout comme lui. Il n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout et la demoiselle mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'il lui avait dit avoir hâte de rentrer pour pouvoir enfin profiter de leur relation « sans toute la merde » qui leur tombe dessus. Elle pouffa de rire, ce qui le fit lever un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda-t-il, près de la fenêtre.

- Oh rien, Ichigo kun.

Il plissa les yeux mais n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur celui qui les avait interrompus et se répandait encore en excuses.

- Oi ! Tu ne vas pas passer la journée à t'excuser, c'est pas comme si tu nous avais trouvés nus, bordel.

Hanataro mit immédiatement fin à son monologue et s'empourpra davantage à l'image d'Orihime. Ichigo ignora cela, les mains dans les poches de son hakama.

- Et si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi t'es là ? l'encouragea-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur.

- Oh euh, oui ! répondit le jeune Shinigami maladroit en se grattant la tête. J'ai entendu le Capitaine Unohana dire qu'Inoue san rentrait aujourd'hui alors j'ai simplement voulu lui dire au revoir.

Les prunelles de la meilleure amie de Tatsuki s'illuminèrent, ses mains serrées devant sa poitrine.

- C'est très gentil, Hanataro kun !

Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui durant ce long mois qu'elle avait passé à la Soul Society.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien, voyons, rosit ce dernier sans oser la regarder tant elle était belle avec le soleil la frappant de dos tel un ange aux cheveux caramel. Vous en auriez fait autant pour moi.

Son attitude amusa la princesse.

- Oui, tu as rai…

Elle se figea à l'image d'Hanataro. Tous deux pivotèrent vers Ichigo qui s'était visiblement raidit sur place, ses iris fixés dehors, une expression difficile à lire sur le visage. Sa petite amie chercha à quelle situation elle aurait pu l'associer, puis elle sursauta en se souvenant enfin : il avait cet air-là chaque fois qu'il voulait se battre avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était poussé à bout. Inquiète, elle se déplaça vers lui.

- Ichigo kun qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas, ses yeux comme collés à ce qu'il se passait juste en bas. Perplexe, l'adolescente suivit son champ de mire et vit Karin tenant la main de Toshiro, ce dernier lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de disparaître avec elle en un shunpo.

- Eh ? Karin chan peut entrer dans la Soul Society aussi ?

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour, sa copine le sentit parfaitement et tenta d'attraper sa manche.

- Attends ne… !

Mais il s'était déjà emparé de Zangetsu reposant jusque-là contre l'un des murs.

- Ichi…

- BANKAI !

Les vitres explosèrent, forçant ceux présents à se protéger la tête, le dos légèrement courbé.

- Lui… avec ma sœur… se pavaner… comme si de rien n'était… impossible…, parvint à prononcer le Shinigami remplaçant dans sa colère croissante, des veines pulsant dans son cou. Je vais… Je vais le... !

- I-Ichigo san, essaya de le calmer Hanataro qui tremblait sous la puissance de son reiatsu.

- Je vais le buter !

Là-dessus, Ichigo s'éclipsa au moment où Renji et Rukia entraient dans la chambre dévastée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Ichigo a encore pété un plomb ou quoi ?! se renseigna le tatoué.

- Il… euh… a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

- Peut-être, Hanataro, mais est-ce là une raison pour tout mettre en miettes ? s'irrita Rukia. Où qu'il passe, il fait des dégâts à cause de son fichu caractère. A-t-il la moindre idée du temps et de l'énergie que cela nécessite de passer derrière lui ? soupira-t-elle en roulant les yeux, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine.

- Rukia san, s'il vous plaît, il faut le rattraper tout de suite ! gémit presque Hanataro, ses bras brassant l'air.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea le vice-capitaine de Byakuya en se demandant intérieurement si ça valait le coup de risquer ses fesses et se foutre Ichigo à dos étant donné son état. Si un mec l'a fait chier, qu'il assume. Ichigo est inflammable et c'est un secret pour personne alors on n'a pas à se mêler de ça.

Un coup de coude le plia en deux.

- Aïe, Rukia !

Celle-ci plissa ses prunelles indigo vers la personne la plus silencieuse actuellement, accoudée à la fenêtre aux vitres pulvérisées.

- Inoue, tu ne dis rien ?

Orihime ne se retourna pas, son dos toujours tourné vers eux.

- C'est inutile de suivre Ichigo kun.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant de marcher vers elle.

- Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça de toute façon ? expira Renji en se frottant la nuque. Qui est le gars suicidaire qui l'a provoqué pour finir en… BORDEL DE MERDE !

Les yeux de Rukia fallirent tomber tandis que la mâchoire d'Hanataro manqua de se décrocher en voyant la même chose.

- R-Rukia, tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Je le crains, Renji et pire encore, je le sens.

A des mètres et des mètres d'eux, un reiatsu rouge et noir se confrontait à une paire d'ailes de glace.

- Il affronte…, débuta Hanataro, sous le choc.

- …le Capitaine Hitsugaya, acheva la sœur du noble, stupéfiée.

- Je le crois pas, mais quel con ! s'exaspéra Renji en se frappant le front.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il ne tuera pas Toshiro kun devant sa sœur, les rassura la déesse.

- C'est pas rassurant, Inoue car ça sous-entend qu'il peut le choper à un autre moment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuchiki san, continua-t-elle en souriant, ses longs cheveux cuivrés se soulevant sous la faible brise. Il est un frère très protecteur et ce combat est une manière de faire comprendre à Toshiro kun qu'il l'aura à l'œil et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir Karin chan.

- C-C'est brutal.

- C'est excessif.

- C'est con, je le répète.

- C'est Ichigo kun, tout simplement.

La brunette se tourna vers la jeune fille amoureuse, afficha une mine surprise avant de sourire en posant sa petite main sur son épaule. Inoue aussi connaissait parfaitement cet idiot au caractère de cochon après tout, même si l'amour la rendait aveugle à la plupart de ses défauts.

- Tu as raison, Inoue.

Orihime hocha la tête et reposa ses perles argentées sur la bataille toujours en cours mais moins violente en dépit des explosions provoquant sans doute des cratères et les nombreuses couches verglacées recouvrant les environs. Avec un sourire, la princesse soupira en voyant des Shinigamis toutes divisions confondues se précipiter vers le lieu du combat. Elle, elle se disait que le Ichigo qu'elle aimait -protecteur et impulsif- était bel et bien de retour et elle n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre surtout après l'enfer qu'ils avaient traversé. Sa vie était redevenue comme avant et sa relation avec Ichigo ne la rendait que plus animée.

On a qu'une vie et quand on a failli la perdre ou vu celui qu'on aime passer près de la mort, on savoure chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. En particulier lorsqu'on partage la vie de la personne aimée alors que l'on croyait cela impossible ailleurs que dans nos rêves.

Croire en ses sentiments l'avait sauvée à de nombreuses reprises et aujourd'hui, enfin, Orihime les vivait pleinement avec Ichigo.

ooo Fin ooo

* * *

**Coucou ! Eh bien, que dire de cette fiction ? J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère que ceux qui l'ont suivie ont pris plaisir à la lire ^^ **

Katomi**, pour te répondre, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai appris à écrire ainsi. Disons qu'à force de pratiquer, j'en suis arrivée à ce résultat. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé tes com's mdr **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée comme **Angie-Tenshi**, **vava-chan**, **Clia**, **Bleachihime** (d'ailleurs, te concernant ma chère, je ne fais pas exprès de poster quand tu n'es pas là et mes fics se terminent certes presque en même temps, mais c'est le hasard XD) et les autres ! A la prochaine avec le dernier chapitre de _Quand le passé renaît de ses cendres_ ~**


End file.
